Chi ha detto che mi voglio sposare!
by Melitot Proud Eye
Summary: Parigi. Villa Boringer. Una festa più noiosa del solito. E poi? Le gabbie aperte! "E' brutto avere dei manager annoiati in famiglia". Seguite Olivier, Gianni ed Andrew nella vertiginosa fuga dai Tre Mostri!
1. La festa

**Nota**: rifaccio l'upload del primo capitolo e aggiungo (finalmente) gli altri... anche se ormai i pochi che hanno letto la storia l'avranno ritrovata sull'EFP ^^; Se solo fosse un po' meno contorto, lo userei regolarmente. Va bene, ecco la cavolata che ho scritto parecchi anni fa. Spero vi divertiate come mi sono divertita io a scriverla (e non troviate troppi _awkward moments _nel mucchio) XD;

* * *

**Chi ha detto che mi voglio sposare?**

_I_

"_La festa"_

Presto o tardi, nella vita di un adolescente, arriva il momento di prendere decisioni. Anche nella vita di un adolescente molto viziato, ricco e capriccioso, che resterebbe per sempre in braccio a mamma e papà.

Molte volte queste decisioni rimangono entro la sua abilità gestionale. Tuttavia, nella vita di questo giovane rampollo c'è una cosa che può sfuggire tragicamente di mano.

Può mandare in frantumi patrimoni, amicizie, stabilità mentali. Può iniziare come un sogno e finire come un incubo… ma può anche _iniziare_ e _continuare_ come incubo. E' un mondo nuovo ed inesplorato e, per questo, nell'immaginario maschile assume toni foschi e indistinti; di sicuro il giovane di sangue vivo tende ad evitarla come la peste. Purtroppo, però, prima o poi arriva per tutti.

Il suo nome è matrimonio d'interesse.

* * *

‹‹Gianni, vorresti smetterla, per piacere?››

La luce degli splendidi lampadari muranesi brillò sulla porcellana di un servizio completo da tè, che Gianni Tornatore stava meticolosamente impilando pezzo su pezzo. Ad ogni tazza uno stuolo di ragazze lo applaudiva.

Ormai la torre raggiungeva una discreta altezza.

‹‹Andiamo, Vier… non fare il musone. Non vedi come si divertono?››

‹‹Non sto facendo il musone›› rispose il ragazzino, strappando di malagrazia lo champagne a un cameriere. ‹‹Quello è il servizio originale Wedgwood che Andrew mi ha regalato il Natale scorso. Lo sai quanto ci tiene.››

L'altro sbuffò, annoiato.

‹‹Ma è tuo, no? Una volta regalato, ci puoi fare quello che vuoi›› e rivolse un sorriso smagliante alle ammiratrici.

Olivier sospirò, tra l'esasperazione e il piacere, sorseggiando lo champagne. La scelta di sua madre era sempre eccellente.

Non sapeva ancora quanto si sarebbe ricreduto nel giro di tre ore.

‹‹Insomma, è questa festa che mi deprime. Io mi aspettavo musica classica, spettacoli, i fuochi d'artificio a termine serata. E invece guarda. Guardati intorno: un mortorio. E' la prima volta che mi vergogno di una festa in mio onore.››

Gianni incrociò le braccia, dimenticando per un attimo le ragazze. Sagaemente, evitò di commentare sulla musica classica.

‹‹In effetti, sono rimasto un po' stupito dalla mancanza del teatrino ― ormai la _comédie _era una tradizione. E anche l'opera, per non parlare della quadriglia, dove rimorchiavo così bene…›› Improvvisò un sorriso, cogliendo appieno la propria gaffe. ‹‹Ma questo non significa affatto che sia una festa deludente! Anzi, il cibo, i costumi, la compagnia sono raffinati come sempre.››

Olivier sprofondò nella poltrona color crema.

‹‹Ormai ci conosciamo da parecchio, non c'è bisogno di indorare la pillola.›› Guardò la pila di tazze. ‹‹Ti stai annoiando anche tu, vero?››

‹‹Ehm…››

Olivier sprofondò ulteriormente.

‹‹Ma almeno tu hai sempre un ventaglio di belle ragazze intorno.››

‹‹Che stai dicendo?›› esclamò l'italiano, salutando una brunetta di passaggio. ‹‹Tu non sei meno affascinante di me. Il tuo difetto è la timidezza. Coi ragazzi attacchi subito bottone, mentre la vista di una donzella ti lascia gentile ma impietrito. Goditi la vita!›› e così dicendo abbracciò tre deliziosi esponenti del gentil sesso, tutti seduti sulle sue gambe.

Una gocciolina di sudore imperlò la guancia dell'amico. Poi Olivier notò un movimento con la coda dell'occhio.

Fatalità. Accadde tutto in un attimo.

Un donnone arrivò a passo di marcia, oscillò paurosamente sulle gambe a forma di prosciutti (forse era ubriaca, ma forse anche no) e precipitò fra le torri di porcellana, diroccandole una dopo l'altra. Le ragazze di Gianni si dispersero gridando. Ma il grido più acuto fu quello che squarciò la gola di Olivier.

E, nel silenzio generale, gli unici suoni udibili furono il pianto disperato del ragazzo, curvo sui resti del servizio, e la rispettosa domanda di Gianni: ‹‹State bene, signorina?››

Essendo un latin lover, Gianni non poteva abbandonare una fanciulla in difficoltà; anche se la fanciulla non era una principessa. Ma la ragazza era molto, molto al di là delle sue peggiori aspettative.

Una mano carnosa e sudaticcia afferrò la sua, galantemente tesa. Gianni si violentò la faccia per non lasciar trasparire il disgusto, obbligandosi a restar fermo. E non era finita: nell'alzarsi l'amabile creatura lo tirò in terra, senza neanche offrire delle scuse.

‹‹Ouch!››

Olivier alzò gli occhi dal motivo del suo dolore.

Non poté che fissare con orrore ciò che si presentava agli occhi di tutti. Gianni indietreggiò, pulendosi nervosamente la mano sui pantaloni del gessato.

La creatura era a malapena definibile umana. Aveva la stazza di una balena e, in mezzo alla faccia da razza, due occhietti porcini che scrutavano intorno con malignità. I capelli, normalmente la salvezza delle donne poco attraenti, nel suo caso peggioravano la situazione: stopposi, slavati, male acconciati.

Ai bisbigli degli altri ospiti la creatura puntò altezzosamente il naso al soffitto.

‹‹S-state bene, signorina?›› balbettò Gianni.

‹‹Hmf›› rispose quella.

E cannoneggiò via, terremotando il suolo.

Il ragazzo barcollò per un attimo, incerto tra lo svenire e il darsela a gambe, poi crollò sulla poltrona più vicina.

Olivier lottò tenacemente per strappare qualcosa a un cameriere e venne piangendo sull'oggetto, che si rivelò un coccio.

‹‹Il mio servizio!››

‹‹Il mio cuore›› boccheggiò l'amico, scarmigliato. ‹‹Per un attimo ho creduto di non sopravvivere.››

Olivier sedette poco distante da lui. Una lacrima gli solcò la guancia, piovendogli sulle mani.

‹‹Il mio servizio preferito…››

Poverino. Sembrava davvero giù di corda. Gianni si sentì immensamente in colpa, anche perché era difficile veder piangere l'orgoglioso Boringer. Si sentì in colpa, d'accordo, almeno finché non colse sulla sua faccia i segni di un'emozione più pericolosa.

Subodorando il pericolo, si chinò in avanti e cercò di fugare i segni nascenti della collera di Olivier con due occhioni azzurri (marchio registrato).

‹‹Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto fare quelle torri. Mi annoiavo e ho finito per combinare un disastro.››

L'imprudente riferimento alla piattezza della festa gettò il ragazzo un gradino più in basso, e ne seguì un torrente di lacrime rabbiose.

Mentre Gianni si affannava per distrarlo, giunse una seconda visita. Stavolta però era snella e posata: entrambi misero a fuoco un Andrew McGregor molto elegante, con tanto di guanti neri alle mani.

‹‹Non preoccuparti, Olivier. Te ne farò avere un altro, se ci tieni.››

‹‹Oh mio Dio, sei diventato un damerino!›› sghignazzò l'italiano, già dimentico della situazione, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.

Andrew sedette con loro, analizzando i commestibili sul tavolino di vetro. Scelse una tartina alle olive.

‹‹Immagino ti sia goduto tutta la scena›› continuò Gianni.

‹‹Sì.››

‹‹Beh, che hai da dire? Dov'è la solita acredine che ora tanto curerebbe il mio orgoglio ferito?››

L'inglese parve assorto; il suo malumore permeò l'angolo di ritrovo.

‹‹Ti dirò invece che la vostra disavventura mi ha fatto un sacco piacere. Sono stato salvato da una persona forse peggiore della balena che ha demolito il servizio.››

‹‹No›› fu l'esclamazione di Gianni. ‹‹Descrivila.››

‹‹Ecco―››

‹‹Scusate›› interloquì una voce lamentosa.

Impietriti, i tre smisero di fissarsi per inquadrare la nuova venuta. Il loro buon gusto gemette come un bambino.

Presso il loro tavolo sacro era giunta una povera sventurata. Il suo viso non sarebbe stato brutto se avesse provato a sorridere, ma quella bocca sembrava incapace di qualunque gioia; Olivier vide le sue spalle cascanti, le occhiaie scure, il portamento scialbo ― e sotto quel foulard c'era una gobba! E smise di piangere per lo shock.

Gianni ed Andrew, invece, digrignarono i denti. Istinto atavico dei gorilla.

‹‹Oh, perché è triste?›› domandò la ragazza a un incauto singhiozzo di Olivier, facendosi premurosamente avanti. Il padroncino di casa vide allungarsi una mano ossuta.

Non ne poté più. Normalmente la sua vita era tranquilla, controllabile e razionale. Vedere il controllo che vi esercitava scivolar via proprio a una festa in suo onore era troppo. E quella piattezza, quelle presenze denotavano una grande falla nel suo sistema di monitoraggio.

Indietreggiò fino a salire in braccio a Gianni. Forse, in un momento di maggior lucidità, si sarebbe sentito mortificato da quelle maniere; in un momento di lucidità, ho detto.

‹‹Non ti avvicinare!››

L'unico a conservare un minimo di decoro fu Andrew, che si alzò, fece un inchino e baciò quella mano ossuta, gelandoli nel profondo.

‹‹Perdonatelo, miss. Ha avuto una brutta giornata.››

_Altroché, _pensarono loro.

‹‹Ma non dovete preoccuparvi per lui, ce ne occuperemo noi. Piuttosto, permettetemi di condurvi al tavolo dello champagne. Sceglierò per voi il migliore.››

‹‹Oh… oh, come siete gentile›› rispose la gobba, sempre trascinando la sua voce lamentosa. ‹‹Non dovreste, non dovreste.››

Gianni si asciugò gli occhi, tremando, mentre i due si allontanavano.

‹‹Non dimenticheremo il tuo sacrificio, Drew!››

Olivier lo guardò male e, improvvisamente conscio del loro morboso abbracciarsi, gli scese di dosso. Ormai la festa era destinata ad andare di male in peggio, ma che i ripetuti shock mandassero Gianni in tilt era imprevisto e inquietante. Che cosa avrebbe detto ai Tornatore?

Passarono appena due minuti e il loro amico inglese era di ritorno.

‹‹Sei ancora vivo?›› esclamò Gianni.

‹‹Certo. L'ho mollata a Ralf.››

‹‹Te la farà pagare per questo, lo sai.››

‹‹Meglio con lui che con noi›› fu la risposta. Andrew buttò giù il liquore tutto d'un fiato ― quasi strozzandosi, perché era più forte di quanto pensasse ― poi si asciugò la bocca. ‹‹Comunque, se sentite la sua mancanza, posso mostrarvi la strada.››

Gianni chiuse gli occhi, levando le mani.

‹‹Se non lo farai, potrei anche regalarti la spider che ti avevo promesso in quella piccola scommessa.››

Al ricordo, l'inglese mandò lampi e sbatté un pugno sul tavolino. Olivier avrebbe sobbalzato, non fosse stato immensamente stanco.

‹‹Ti ricordo che ho legalmente vinto quella macchina! E tu non sei uomo di parola, visto il sospetto ritardo che stai impiegando per onorare la scommessa.››

‹‹Spiacente, amico mio. C'era quella postilla che…››

‹‹Me ne faccio un baffo delle tue postille!››

E si lanciarono in una discussione che ormai aveva tutte le battute scritte. Quando ebbero finito si rivolsero annoiati al terzo blader, in strenua lotta contro il sonno.

Andrew rigirò il bicchiere fra le dita, scrutando l'amico con criticismo.

‹‹Non so se il bianco ti dona, sai›› disse, in uno slancio di generosità.

Olivier sollevò le palpebre e sbirciò il proprio completo di gala.

‹‹Uh? Dici? Eppure l'ho sempre messo.››

Gianni, ferratissimo in materia, si sentì in dovere d'intervenire.

‹‹Drew ha ragione.››

‹‹Ti ho detto che odio quel soprannome. E' un nome da donna. L'unico mio soprannome potrebbe essere Andy, e lo odio almeno altrettanto.››

L'italiano fece orecchie da mercante. ‹‹Sei cresciuto, Vier. Il verde dei tuoi capelli è diventato più intenso e stona col bianco.››

Olivier storse la bocca, piccato.

‹‹Se è per questo, Gianni, il gessato ti fa sembrare un povero, piccolo―››

‹‹_Cosa_?›› scattò l'italiano, facendo per alzarsi.

Andrew li fissò, sbalordito. Sbagliava, oppure si stavano rapidamente scaldando?

S'interpose fra i due, beh, virtualmente fra i due, protendendo un braccio al di sopra del tavolino.

‹‹Hey, ragazzi. Calmatevi. Questo vostro orgoglio è totalmente fuori luogo.››

‹‹Senti chi parla.››

‹‹Mister Acredine in persona!››

Il giovane rimase impassibile, deciso a dare il buon esempio. Puntò il naso al soffitto e iniziò a far loro la predica, forte e chiaro, parlando piano come se fossero dei mocciosi.

‹‹Via, siamo gente civile. I nostri nomi sono sulle agende più in vista del mondo, che in parte stanotte si trovano qui. Ecco, guardate Lady Windsor, al tavolo dei dirigenti; Madame e Monsieur Bonacieux sulla pista da ballo, che scambiano battute coi Lafayette; il signor di Trani insieme al barone von Thurn und Taxis, accanto alle finestre, insieme ai nostri genitori. Pensate cosa si direbbe nel bel mondo se facessimo a pugni nel bel mezzo di un party.›› Nonostante l'insopportabile tono di superiorità con cui furono pronunciate, le sue parole andarono a segno, e Gianni ed Olivier si fissarono i piedi. ‹‹Perciò, prendiamo le rimostranze con educazione e gli scherzi per quello che sono. Non intendevamo offenderti, Olivier. E sono sicuro che Olivier non intendeva offendere te, Gianni.››

‹‹A me non sembrava›› commentò quest'ultimo, ricevendo un'occhiata velenosa dal francese. ‹‹Mi annoio›› spiegò tutt'a un tratto, alzando le spalle. ‹‹Litigare un po' mi sveglierebbe. Non voglio mica fare a botte.››

Non sembrava convinto, però. Dopotutto, il suo bitbeast era Amphisphena, un drago che riusciva a litigare persino con se stesso.

Olivier scurì in volto.

‹‹Già, sveglierebbe pure me…››

‹‹Basta, basta. Fermi. Che avete bevuto, stasera, nitroglicerina?Sembrate psicopatici.››

‹‹Dillo ai due mostri di prima.››

Inarcò un sopracciglio. ‹‹Chi, Balena e Maddalena Piangente?››

Olivier dovette soffocare una risata. ‹‹Loro.››

‹‹Beh, potrei sempre…››

Non aveva finito di parlare che una voce rasposa lo apostrofò con sgarbo. Scattò in piedi di botto, come se uno scorpione l'avesse punto fra le chiappe.

‹‹No! Ancora tu!›› urlò.

Buona parte degli invitati si voltò a guardare. Gianni e Olivier ammutolirono, annichiliti per la terza volta nella serata.

‹‹Ti ho detto che ne ho abbastanza della tua _regale presenza_ per tutta la vita!››

La donna, che probabilmente aveva il doppio della loro età ma si agghindava come una ragazzina, ululò una volgare risata al soffitto, accostando il ventaglio al viso. Olivier saltò di nuovo in braccio a Gianni.

Era alta in modo innaturale, zigomosa e priva di una qualunque forma. Le ossa del bacino spuntavano dal vestito lungo, ammazzando qualunque illusione fosse rimasta sulle sue grazie.

_Questa è la sfilata degli orrori, _pensò Gianni.

‹‹Mio caro giovanotto, alla tua età dovresti preoccuparti delle ragazze, non degli amici›› e diede una timida occhiata a se stessa, quasi facendo vomitare la platea.

‹‹Ma quali ragazze›› rantolò lui.

‹‹Ma come, non vedi, non _riesci_ a vedere? Mio caro, mio caro!›› La strega fece alcuni passi avanti, per ognuno dei quali il ragazzo ne fece uno indietro. ‹‹Mio giovane gentiluomo, la tua cortesia sfiora la frigidità!››

Ora, paura o no, c'erano occasioni che Gianni Tornatore non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire. Non poteva, tutto qui. Questione di coerenza. Questa era una di quelle.

Incapace di trattenerla, scoppiò in una fragorosa, gustosissima risata (anche un po' isterica).

Andrew gli passò attraverso con uno sguardo. Olivier invece si alzò e, piuttosto che commentare, corse fuori a velocità supersonica. Gianni ingoiò il resto della risata.

‹‹Olivier, dove vai? Aspetta!›› e, convenientemente, di galoppo dietro l'altro.

Ormai il brusio intorno a lui era difficile da ignorare; Andrew se ne infischiò, dimenticando a bella posta le proprie perle di saggezza. Era stato importunato, offeso, umiliato pubblicamente, e ci vedeva abbastanza giustamente rosso. Ciò che era peggio era che in qualche modo la consideravano una donna, quella cosa, quindi non poteva sbatterle in faccia il guanto di sfida.

Cercò nella sala, poi vide Ralf. I loro occhi si incontrarono.

Tornò all'ibrido umano che ridacchiava dietro il ventaglio rosa, avvertendo una profonda repulsione.

‹‹Vedete, _signora_, l'amicizia è molto importante per me. E poi come fate a dire che non sono impegnato?››

Negli occhi petulanti della racchia passò un lampo.

‹‹Oh, io so, io so.››

‹‹E sapete male!›› sputacchiò, fuori di sé. Basta. Non ce la faceva più.

Doveva uscire.

‹‹La festa è finita!›› annunciò, uscendo a grandi passi.

Ralf lo precedette, mentre i signori Boringer si affannavano a porgere scuse a destra e a manca e a sbollire gli animi dei convitati.

* * *

‹‹Olivier! Olivier, apri la porta!›› esclamò Gianni, picchiando con insistenza.

‹‹Che cosa gli è preso?›› chiese Ralf.

Andrew rimase in cima alla scala per controllare se qualcuno li seguiva.

‹‹Non lo so›› rispose il biondo, preoccupato. _A parte lo scempio pubblico di stasera._ ‹‹Mi è sembrato molto strano… prima di entrare in camera si teneva una mano sulla bocca, e ha bevuto più del solito…››

‹‹Ah, non sarà un po' di champagne a buttarlo giù›› esclamò Andrew, raggiungendoli. ‹‹Non mi stupirei se fosse colpa della strega. Stava cominciando a spaventare anche me. Era lei la persona di cui vi parlavo. Mi ha tampinato tutta la sera.››

‹‹Miseriaccia.››

‹‹Già, e non è tutto.››

Descrisse loro come si fosse dichiarata gran dama tedesca, invitata espressamente dai Boringer insieme alle sue tre sorelle.

‹‹Gente del tuo paese, Ralf.››

‹‹Hmph.››

‹‹Quindi c'erano quattro esemplari di quel genere qui stasera?›› piagnucolò Gianni, ricordando con malinconia lo stuolo di belle ragazze che l'avevano applaudito.

‹‹Mi chiedo se non avesse qualcosa a che fare con quella _mademoiselle_ che è finita sul mio servizio›› intervenne Olivier, dallo spiraglio aperto nella porta.

Eccetto il beyblade che stringeva convulsamente in mano, sembrava normale. Tutti tirarono un respiro di sollievo.

‹‹La donna cannone?›› chiese Andrew.

‹‹Olivier. Tutto bene?›› aggiunse Ralf.

Il minuto francese sorrise, sicuro di sé.

Gianni parve assorto. ‹‹E quella – come l'hai chiamata? Maddalena Piangente? Pure lei ci ha tormentato.››

‹‹Una ragazza molto sfortunata invero›› fu il commento di Ralf.

‹‹Beh, allora cuccatela tu. Io―››

‹‹Sst! Ascoltate!›› sibilò Andrew.

Dalle scale provenivano alcune voci. Erano femminili, e salivano.

Olivier spalancò la porta.

‹‹Presto, entrate.››

Scivolarono dentro, chiudendo appena in tempo. Chiunque stesse arrivando era appena arrivato sul loro stesso piano.

‹‹…affatto gentili, sorelle care, ma con dei visetti come i loro, oh mio Dio, avessi visto i loro visetti, così innocenti, così affascinanti…››

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena dei quattro amici, incollati alla porta.

‹‹Chi è?›› sussurrò Gianni.

Andrew era livido.

‹‹Non vorrei spaventarvi, ma…››

‹‹Ora, quale sarà la stanza del signorino Olivier? Dopotutto non ti sei presentata come si deve, cara.››

‹‹Cerchiamo in ogni stanza›› suggerì un'altra voce, piuttosto corpulenta.

Intanto, Olivier ci vedeva rosso.

‹‹Come osano girare impunemente per casa mia?››

Andrew si voltò verso di lui.

‹‹Dove si trova questa stanza?››

‹‹E' la… seconda dalle rampe.››

‹‹Ci troveranno!››

‹‹Al passaggio segreto.››

E caracollarono verso un magnifico quadro del Re Sole, che Olivier staccò dalla parete spingendo un bottone nascosto. Ai loro occhi si rivelò un passaggio scuro, percorso da una corrente fredda. Fossero stati da soli, probabilmente ci avrebbero pensato due volte prima di infilarcisi; lo stesso campione francese preferiva usare poco la Ragnatela (come chiamava il sistema di passaggi nascosti) perché la situazione sarebbe stata rischiosa, se si fosse ferito una volta dentro.

Ma adesso erano insieme e lo stato delle cose era incentivo sufficiente. Uno dopo l'altro scomparvero, inghiottiti dal dedalo di vie segrete.

Ralf, l'ultimo, si tirò dietro il pannello, riappendendolo alla parete.

Tempismo perfetto. Scivolando via, udirono la porta socchiudersi e la voce corpulenta commentare la bellezza della stanza.

‹‹Ma è vuota. Non è questa.››

Poi tutto fu inghiottito dall'oscurità.

Camminarono per un bel pezzo, maledicendo la mancanza di una luce, tremando dal freddo. Era estate, ma quei cunicoli non vedevano la luce del sole dalla costruzione della villa, quindi dai primi dell'Ottocento.

La disperata conventicola procedette tra sbuffi e un insistente rumore di cuoio.

‹‹Chi è che ha le scarpe col tacco?›› chiese Olivier tra i denti.

‹‹Non sei tu?››

‹‹Non credo, visto che ha le pantofole.››

‹‹Ma allora chi è?››

Gianni abbozzò una risatina.

‹‹Capisco. Te le puoi togliere?››

‹‹Perché dovrei?››

‹‹Fai troppo rumore. Le pareti sono spesse, ma la profondità della Ragnatela amplifica i suoni. Come capirai, in questo momento preferisco proseguire senza interruzioni. La mia casa è diventata improvvisamente un covo di estranei invadenti.››

L'italiano grugnì di malcontento.

_Tu guarda se con un paio di Armani sottobraccio devo camminare in calzini!_

Ma il padroncino di casa aveva ragione. Un paio di volte incapparono in un'uscita e udirono distintamente delle voci. Olivier sbirciò fuori attraverso gli occhi di un dipinto. Andrew rabbrividì.

‹‹Non guarderò mai più un quadro con la stessa fiducia›› giurò.

Poi notarono il silenzio del francese.

‹‹Che c'è, Vier?››

‹‹Siamo ancora al secondo piano. Se usciamo, potremmo ritrovarcele davanti.››

Gianni fischiò.

‹‹Continuiamo, allora.››

‹‹Olivier, sei ben sicuro di dove stiamo andando?›› aggiunse l'inglese, fissando con una certa apprensione oltre la spalla di Ralf. ‹‹Non vorrei passare il resto della mia vita a girovagar per casa tua ― senza offesa…››

‹‹Non preoccuparti›› rimbeccò Olivier.

Strinse con maggior convinzione il suo beyblade, chiedendogli silenziosamente protezione ― non sapeva proprio contro che cosa… magari il freddo. La sola risposta di Unicol fu una lampeggiante risata.

_Al diavolo anche te_.

‹‹Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi. Uso questi passaggi da quando ero bambino.››

‹‹Ed esattamente quando hai smesso di esserlo?›› sghignazzò Gianni.

Olivier ignorò il commento. Quindi andò per l'affondo.

‹‹Cambieremo piano usando il vecchio scarico.››

Gianni parve oppresso da un cattivo ricordo. ‹‹Che cosa intendi per "scarico"?››

Il sogghigno del francese fu facilmente intuibile. ‹‹Oh, l'hai già provato quando avevamo nove anni.››

Gianni Tornatore e Olivier Boringer si conoscevano infatti sin da piccoli, perché una zia del primo aveva sposato un cugino del secondo. Stupide complicazioni di parentela. E stupidi parenti.

‹‹No! Non può essere quello!››

‹‹Abbassa la voce›› intimò Andrew.

Arrivarono a una svolta. Da lì diramavano tre cunicoli.

Uno era così basso che solo un bambino di cinque anni avrebbe potuto entrarci stando in piedi; da lì saliva gran parte dell'aria fredda. Ralf diede segni di inquietudine.

‹‹Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa?›› indovinò Olivier.

‹‹Beh, sì.››

‹‹Quello è lo scarico.››

‹‹Non c'è un altro modo?›› rispose il tedesco, presentando per la prima volta delle rimostranze. ‹‹Credo di esser troppo cresciuto per passarci.››

‹‹Fidati. Ci passerai.››

Lui non aggiunse altro, limitandosi ad annuire.

Olivier guardò il cunicolo.

‹‹E ora silenzio. Passiamo sulle stanze dei miei genitori.››

Si accucciò e strisciò dentro carponi. Andrew, Gianni e Ralf lo seguirono, sentendosi improvvisamente degli avventurieri.

Almeno finché le loro mani non slittarono su uno spesso strato di alghe.

‹‹Bleah.››

Gianni ringhiò. ‹‹Dannazione, l'ho appena comprato questo vestito!››

‹‹Fa' _silenzio_.››

La traversata sembrò durare un'eternità. Procedere gattoni era davvero difficile là dentro e, a partire da chissà dove, le loro ginocchia facevano un sacco male. Di punto in bianco, una debole serie di luci baluginò sull'irregolare pavimento di pietra, mostrando la strada come la pista d'atterraggio di un aeroporto; provenivano da profonde crepe formatesi nel punto d'incontro fra un mattone e l'altro.

La vista avrebbe fatto rabbrividire più di un uomo coraggioso. Immaginatevi loro.

‹‹Non c'erano l'ultima volta›› commentò Olivier.

‹‹E' davvero confortante›› fece Andrew, pieno di sarcasmo. ‹‹Ti spiacerebbe accelerare?››

Gianni impallidì.

‹‹Avete sentito anche voi quello scricchiolio?››

‹‹Per niente›› rispose Ralf, calmo. ‹‹Vai avanti.››

‹‹S-sì›› obbedì Olivier, che apriva la fila.

Ma i loro timori restarono timori. Quei muri avevano resistito per secoli, e anche se quella sera la sorte ce l'aveva con loro, non ce l'aveva _così_ tanto.

Proprio allora la corrente d'aria si fece più forte. Erano giunti alla fine del passaggio.

‹‹Beh?›› chiese Andrew, sottovoce.

‹‹Qui comincia la discesa›› rispose Olivier, un po' soffocato. ‹‹Ogni volta è un'emozione.››

Quel commento non fece bene ai loro nervi. Gianni gemette.

‹‹Io odio le altezze.››

‹‹Non ne vedrai. Scivolerai soltanto.››

‹‹Oh che consolazione.››

Infatti odiava anche gli scivoli.

‹‹Che dobbiamo fare?›› chiese Ralf, sempre pratico.

‹‹Ci butteremo di testa›› spiegò il francese. Il gemito di Gianni risuonò più forte. ‹‹Ora, la prima svolta è un angolo largo. Un cuscino attutirà la caduta e ci aiuterà a fermarci. Da lì proseguiremo con le gambe avanti. Tenetele vicine al corpo.››

Andrew si schiarì un po' la voce. Avrebbe tanto voluto chiedere come avevano piazzato il cuscino, ma decise che preferiva non sapere. Gianni, che lo seguiva, non vide che s'era fermato e gli sbatté contro.

Il ragazzo oscillò e cadde dritto sulla faccia.

‹‹Che cavolo?››

‹‹Oh, scusa. Olivier?››

‹‹Cosa. C'è.››

‹‹Per favore, dimmi perché devo rifare tutto questo.››

Gli occhi di Olivier scintillarono nella flebile luce, divertiti, proprio al di sopra della sua spalla.

‹‹Non lo farai da solo, lo sai? E non scendi nemmeno per primo, visto che apro io la fila e non c'è modo di cambiare posto.››

‹‹Beh, grazie. Questo lo vedevo da me.››

‹‹Sembravi ansioso di scappare dai tre mostri…››

L'altro rimase a bocca aperta per un secondo, poi il ricordo lo zittì.

Silenzio.

‹‹Vado›› disse Olivier.

E si buttò, scivolando sulla pancia. Un suono sibilante lo accompagnò. Gli amici divennero tutt'orecchie, aspettando l'urlo raccapricciante che sicuramente sarebbe echeggiato, scuotendo la casa.

Ma non accadde nulla del genere.

L'imboccatura dello scivolo amplificò un tonfo (sobbalzarono, dando una testata al soffitto) e subito dopo il sussurro del ragazzo.

‹‹Io proseguo. Andrew, puoi venire. Non abbiate paura.››

Facile a dirsi.

Quando fu il suo turno, Gianni deglutì.

‹‹Avevo giurato di non farlo mai più…››

Oh beh, tirarla per le lunghe non serviva. E si tuffò, trattenendo il fiato finché non sbatté contro l'imbottitura del muro. Sentì il terreno scivolare via e si aggrappò con tutte le forze, battendo i denti. Non era cambiato. Olivier aveva ragione, non si scorgevano altezze, ma c'era pur sempre lo scivolo: un oscuro, umido passaggio senza alcuna apparente via di fuga.

Cercò di respirare. Calma. Niente panico.

_Magari sono anche claustrofobico?_

Dannazione, lui aveva bisogno di spazi ampi, come il Colosseo e il Foro, non di cunicoli buoni per l'Uomo di Gomma. Guardò sotto, dove il grande salto assumeva la forma di un buco nero; la pendenza pareva notevole. Mio Dio.

Prese tre respiri profondi per calmare i nervi.

‹‹Pss, Gianni! Avanti›› esortò la voce di Olivier, distante. ‹‹C'è un materasso alla fine. Non aver paura.››

_Oh beh, _pensò.

E si lasciò andare, con la bora nelle orecchie. Nello spazio di qualche secondo aveva acquistato grande velocità. Due o tre volte credette di andare a sbattere contro il muro, ma il pavimento era modellato e sterzò, con la mascella che scattava a ogni dislivello.

Altro che Gardaland! La casa di Olivier era la vera Magic House.

Dopo un secolo, intravide finalmente l'uscita; e fu sputato fuori dallo scarico come un mucchio di spazzatura. Si alzò a sedere sul materasso d botto, rigido. Andrew gli ficcò un fazzoletto in bocca.

Aveva urlato a squarciagola per tutta la discesa.

‹‹G-grazie.››

‹‹Non c'è di che.››

Poco dopo arrivò Ralf, dignitoso come sempre.

Si guardarono, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. Erano molto, molto sporchi. Specialmente Olivier, vestito di bianco. E molto, molto matti.

‹‹Beh?››

‹‹Muu.››

‹‹…››

* * *

‹‹Fate buon viaggio.››

Non si sa bene come, erano riusciti a pulirsi, cambiarsi, passare inosservati per ore e raggiungere l'immenso retro della villa, un giardino chiuso al pubblico, dove si potevano trovare grandi voliere d'oro, daini e falconi, ma anche l'ovale di atterraggio per elicotteri e, accanto agli edifici, i garages.

In quel momento, l'ovale era occupato dal dirigibile _Boringer IV_, sul quale salivano Gianni Tornatore ed Andrew McGregor. L'orizzonte schiariva in un blu infinito, come spesso succede in estate.

‹‹Mi dispiace che dobbiate già tornare a casa›› disse Olivier. ‹‹Ora che i Mostri se n'erano andati…››

‹‹Lo so. E concordo.›› rispose Gianni, aggiustandosi i capelli.

Ci fu un silenzio piuttosto teso.

Non volevano tradurre in parola il tremendo sospetto che si sentivano addosso; ma tutti sapevano quanto strane potessero andare le cose, nei paraggi del _Palais Boringer._ A volte era più sinistro del castello di Ralf; e questo non era dir poco. Povero Olivier, con quei pazzi per genitori!

Andrew e Gianni studiarono l'amico, apparentemente padrone della situazione.

‹‹Bene›› disse Ralf, ‹‹ho un volo che mi aspetta al Charles de Gaulle. Io andrei.››

‹‹A presto, Ralf›› annuì Andrew.

Il tedesco rispose con un altro cenno, sorrise a Olivier e si diresse verso un'auto rombante.

Intanto, Gianni si guardava attorno, forse sperando che gli amici che li avevano accompagnati a Parigi (per poi sparire) rispuntassero alla chetichella. Inutile dire che non accadde.

Dannazione. Avrebbe dovuto volare su quella _cosa_. Di solito non gli dava fastidio ― si sentiva abbastanza al sicuro ― ma…

‹‹Sembra che non vogliano farci cambiare rotta›› notò Andrew, lanciando un'occhiata al suo maggiordomo, comparso dal nulla e silenziosamente appostato sul dirigibile. ‹‹Da ieri sera prende tutto una strana piega. Non so voi, ma io ho la netta impressione che i nostri amati genitori stiano per tirarci un brutto scherzo.››

Gianni corrugò la fronte.

‹‹Hmm.››

Olivier invece deglutì, sapendo che quella sarebbe stata una cosa degna dei suoi.

‹‹Speriamo di no.››

‹‹Già. Dopo quello che è successo a Sabine…››

‹‹Per favore. Non nominiamo certe pietre miliari, per scaramanzia.››

‹‹Giusto.››

Sabine era la sorella minore di Olivier. Era passato appena un anno da quando i loro genitori, seguendo qualche folle idea, l'avevano gettata dalla finestra più alta del palazzo dichiarando che sarebbe stata presa dall'angelo della sua vita. Olivier era quasi morto di paura. Fortunatamente (o fatalmente?) i Bladebreakers erano giunti in visita proprio quel giorno, e Max l'aveva acchiappata per un pelo.

Ancora non era riuscito a far internare nessuno per quell'episodio allucinante; ormai dubitava che ci sarebbe riuscito, eppure la pazzia meritava retribuzione…

‹‹Comunque saremo presto di ritorno. A Roma quest'estate fa troppo caldo, e non ho intenzione di passare le vacanze a sudare da solo›› affermò Gianni, aspettando che Andrew salisse sul dirigibile. ‹‹Ciao!››

‹‹Sì, ci vediamo›› salutò l'altro.

E la porta ermetica si chiuse alle loro spalle.

Olivier osservò il suo dirigibile manovrare e rimpicciolire nel cielo azzurro, alla volta di Londra. Poi notò che l'auto di Ralf era ancora lì col suo profondo rombare. La raggiunse, perplesso.

‹‹C'è qualcosa che non va?››

Il tedesco abbassò il finestrino nero, controllando che nessuno origliasse.

‹‹Occhi aperti.››

Detto da Ralf Iurgens, l'impassibile, il sicuro, era inquietante. E inquieto divenne Olivier, stringendosi nel solito cappotto blu, gettato sulle spalle, mentre il suo ultimo appoggio psicologico se ne andava. Ora lo aspettavano quegli squilibrati dei suoi genitori. _Mon Dieu_. Qualcosa tramava nell'ombra. Ma cosa?

Andrew aveva ragione, l'atmosfera era strana. La gente che incrociava cercava di dissimulare… sorrisi? Compassione?

_Quanto vorrei che Sabine fosse qui._

Eh, non aveva tanta fortuna.

Tornò lentamente indietro, diretto all'edificio color albicocca, cercando consolazione nell'aria frizzante. A colazione ― lo sentiva ― avrebbe saputo la verità.

E così avvenne.

* * *

Gianni ed Andrew fissarono il moderno telefono a video, il cui schermo mandava i sorrisi smaglianti delle loro famiglie. I loro occhi erano quasi fuori delle orbite.

Le posate caddero sul tavolo.

‹‹E' uno scherzo›› minacciò Andrew.

‹‹Affatto, tesoro›› rispose sua madre, appena visibile sotto il grande cappello inglese. ‹‹Io e tuo padre ne abbiamo discusso ampiamente e abbiamo deciso che è la cosa migliore che ti potesse accadere.››

Il ragazzo tenne a freno il sarcasmo, ben consapevole di fare il proprio interesse.

‹‹Ma non ne avete discusso con me!››

E la combriccola di adulti scoppiò a ridere, come se fosse la battuta più bella del mondo. Lui e Gianni si guardarono, sperando ancora che si trattasse di una semplice farsa.

Non poteva essere vero.

‹‹Gianni, zuccherino, anche tu la pensi così?›› chiese la signora Tornatore. Peccato che quella bellezza nascondesse completa insania mentale.

‹‹Cavolo, sì!›› disse lui, impedendosi di colpire il tavolo. ‹‹Io sono convinto che ognuno abbia diritto a scegliere per sé, soprattutto in un campo come questo! L'amore è una cosa meravigliosa. Non lo si più incatenare, imporre o ammaestrare, perché muore. E senza amore non si vive!››

L'aria intorno a lui brillò, mentre fiori sbocciavano a iosa.

Andrew cacciò la testa in una mano. _Ecco che ci risiamo._

Lo spirito del Grande Latin Lover lo aveva sopraffatto di nuovo.

‹‹Nulla potrà mai sostituire la gioia, la meraviglia dell'incontrare per la prima volta una ragazza, la speranza che lei sia quella giusta, il calore del suo sorriso. Il dolore di una perdita cancellato da un nuovo incontro. Per questo sì, la penso come Drew!››

Le quattro facce di alla tele non risposero. Sembravano colti alla sprovvista. Wow, non poteva crederci. Gianni li aveva impressionati.

Bisognava battere il ferro finché era caldo.

‹‹Siamo ancora molto giovani›› disse Andrew, professionale. ‹‹Cosa vi fa pensare che non vogliamo goderci questi anni?››

Inaspettatamente fu il padre di Gianni a rispondere, in un inglese perfetto.

‹‹Sì, è vero, siete ancora molto giovani. Ma oltre al piacere, lo sapete, esiste il dovere. Avete giocato per quindici anni. Adesso è il momento di ripagarci prendendo in mano una parte degli affari di famiglia.››

Ah, e così si erano alleati, i farabutti!

‹‹Nulla contro il progetto, ma perché dovremmo… che diavolo ha a che farci quello con questo?›› replicò Gianni.

‹‹E' ora, tutto qui.››

‹‹Personalmente non mi sento pronto.››

Andrew annuì. La famosa irascibilità del signor McGregor, allora, entrò in funzione e l'uomo esplose.

‹‹Voi non avete parola in questo!›› suo figlio spalancò la bocca, ‹‹Così abbiamo deciso, così farete!››

Andrew, essendo l'erede di un uomo simile, non poteva che imitarlo. Gianni si turò le orecchie.

‹‹Io farò come mi pare e _piace_! Detesto ricevere ordini, tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro, papà! E quando mi si ordina qualcosa, per ripicca mi faccio punto d'onore di non farlo. E allora? Che intendete fare? Diseredarmi? Ma se avete avuto me per grazia di Dio! A chi lascereste i vostri amatissimi milioni?››

‹‹Tu―›› ringhiò McGregor.

‹‹Io _cosa_? Non dimenticate, papà, mamma, ho anch'io dei conti alla London Bank, piuttosto cospicui e del tutto indipendenti dai vostri. Siete stati voi a volerli così!›› Sogghignò. ‹‹Anche per te è così, vero Gianni?››

L'amico annuì, soddisfatto.

Sentivano che qualcosa di buono stava arrivando. Magari la vittoria. Sarebbe stato perfetto.

Ma dovevano ancora scoprire tutta la testardaggine dei loro genitori.

‹‹Bene. Allora è tutto sistemato. Cercate di costringermi a questo passo e non mi rivedrete…››

* * *

‹‹…mai più!›› ansimò Olivier, curvo sul tavolo.

I signori Boringer guardarono la faccia paonazza del figlio, la signora sventolando un ventaglio, il signore arricciandosi i baffi sul labbro.

‹‹Figlio mio, stento a riconoscerti.››

Il ragazzo li fissò negli occhi.

‹‹Sono io che lo dovrei dire! Mamma, papà. Sono sempre stato un figlio obbediente, non potete negarlo. Ma se decidete di continuare su questa strada, beh, ho una notizia per voi: le mie decisioni le voglio prendere da solo, senza l'aiuto di nessuno, e grazie tante!››

I due non si mossero.

Sua madre sorrise, poi i genitori uniti andarono per l'affondo.

‹‹Ma voi non siete ancora maggiorenni. Per questo la polizia vi bloccherà i conti, se doveste combinare qualcosa di spiacevole come scappare. Per questo, _mon petit chou_, rimarrete senza una proprietà se non sposerete quelle ragazze.››

‹‹Sposatevi.››


	2. Fuga dal dirigibile

_II_

"_Fuga dal dirigibile"_

Andrew crollò contro i sedili del dirigibile, drenato d'ogni energia. Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie.

‹‹Non posso credere di aver perso.››

Gianni sedeva immobile, a spalle curve, braccia conserte e gli occhi coperti dai ciuffi biondi. L'altro guardò bene.

Per scoprire che stava sogghignando.

‹‹Non abbiamo perso.››

Andrew inarcò le sopracciglia e vide nei suoi occhi uno strano scintillio, lo stesso che una volta aveva visto in una volpe.

‹‹Cosa penseresti di fare?›› brontolò, ‹‹Siamo controllati a vista. Quel maledetto maggiordomo è passato dalla parte del diavolo.››

‹‹Non lo si può corrompere?››

‹‹Dubito.››

‹‹No, infatti. Attirerebbe soltanto l'attenzione sulle nostre intenzioni.››

‹‹E quali sarebbero le nostre intenzioni?››

Gianni si piegò in avanti, con fare aggressivo e cospiratore.

‹‹Scappare.››

Di punto in bianco, Andrew si sentì sveglio. Specchiò la sua mossa e abbassò la voce.

‹‹Hai un piano? Uno vero?››

‹‹Al diavolo le minacce dei vecchiacci. Mi è venuto in mente quando il cameriere ha riposto il telefono a video. Hai notato vicino a cosa è passato?››

L'inglese scrutò il soffitto, facendo mente locale.

‹‹L'uscita di emergenza.››

‹‹Già. E cosa c'è dopo quella porta?››

Un'altra pausa. ‹‹Beh, c'è una scaletta. Una scaletta che porta a…›› fissò l'amico, senza nascondere un sorriso. ‹‹Ma certo! All'aeroplano!››

Una scarica di eccitazione li attraversò da parte a parte. Poi però, esaurita l'euforia della scoperta, venne a galla un problema. Tipico.

‹‹Sì, ma come ci arriviamo? Non possiamo mica aprire la porta, scendere e partire. Finiremo legati.››

‹‹Senti, Drew. Ordini o no, c'è un posto dove i maggiordomi non ci seguiranno mai›› l'altro corrugò la fronte. ‹‹Il bagno. Conoscono i limiti concessi e anche che, se torneremo nelle grazie dei nostri genitori, gliela faremo pagare cara già per il resto. E poi, di solito i bagni sono innocui.››

‹‹Perché, questo non lo è?››

L'italiano scosse la testa, mentre i suoi occhi bruciavano come quelli di Amphisphena.

‹‹Olivier mi ha detto in gran segreto che, il mese scorso, ha fatto qualche piccola interessante modifica. Credo che sentisse inconsciamente puzza di rogne. Diavolo, coi genitori che si ritrova! Ora c'è una botola segreta sul dirigibile. Una botola che ci condurrà direttamente all'esterno, vicino alla scaletta di emergenza. E di lì…››

‹‹All'aeroplano.››

‹‹Esatto.››

‹‹Com'è che non l'ha detto anche a me?››

‹‹Ah, avrei dovuto farlo io›› sorrise Gianni, grattandosi la nuca.

‹‹Adesso è chiaro.››

Sorseggiarono il caffè, ultimo atto di una colazione che non avrebbero dimenticato facilmente. Andrew parve trovare un ultimo intoppo.

‹‹Toglimi una curiosità. Hai pensato a come entrare entrambi in bagno senza destare sospetti? Anche se ci andiamo in tempi diversi, noteranno.››

Gianni cadde dalle nuvole.

‹‹E' vero.››

‹‹Io dico di fingere un malore.››

‹‹Che tipo di malore?››

‹‹Ricordi i croissant che ci hanno propinato stamattina?››

‹‹Come dimenticarli. Dirò due paroline ad Olivier, appena lo rivediamo.››

‹‹Non lo farai, invece, perché ci ha dato la scusa perfetta per star male e correre in bagno a vomitare.››

‹‹Wow. Certo che ci fa dei favori inimitabili.››

‹‹Piantala. Il sarcasmo lascialo a me.››

‹‹Permaloso.››

Fissarono l'orologio di bordo, che segnava le undici e un minuto. Erano in viaggio da quasi sei ore. Ormai la Manica non doveva essere lontana. Certezza di questo arrivò col continuo chiacchiericcio del secondo pilota, che indicava animatamente le Fiandre.

‹‹Bene›› mormorò Andrew, incrociando lo sguardo di Gianni. ‹‹Da qui, con l'aereo ci metteremo molto meno di quanto abbiamo fatto col dirigibile. Arriveremo comodamente prima del tramonto.››

‹‹Andiamo.››

E, trattenendo il fiato per sbiancare, caracollarono verso la toilette, le mani premute sulla bocca.

‹‹Che succede, signorini?›› esclamò il maggiordomo. Gli sbatterono la porta in faccia. ‹‹Signorini! Signorini!››

Andrew chiuse la porta a chiave, mentre Gianni dava prova di grande talento imitando alla perfezione il rumore di uno che rivede la propria colazione.

‹‹Quelle brioches!›› gemette, sperando di non scoppiare a ridere. ‹‹Ah, lo sapevo che erano andate a male! Aah!››

‹‹Mio Dio›› boccheggiò il maggiordomo, ‹‹mio Dio! Tenete duro, corro a prendere le aspirine!››

‹‹O magari un digestivo?›› commentò Gianni, rialzandosi, quando lo sentirono allontanarsi. ‹‹Un giorno o l'altro quell'uomo sarà la nostra morte, giuro.››

Andrew, che aveva cercato dappertutto, gli rivolse un'occhiata severa. Si stava piuttosto stretti lì dentro, perché il cubicolo era stato progettato ― a ragione, direi ― per ospitare una persona alla volta.

‹‹Allora? Dov'è quella maledetta botola?››

‹‹Solo un momento.››

L'italiano si accucciò e prese a tastare il pavimento, disegnando i più strani percorsi con le dita. Andrew pestò il piede.

‹‹Possibilmente prima che soffochiamo in questo buco!››

‹‹Hey, calmati›› rispose Gianni, guardando su. ‹‹Nemmeno io mi sto divertendo. Ah, eccola!››

Sollevarono un pannello, scoprendo un quadrato di cielo.

Gianni deglutì.

‹‹Non mi aveva detto che era così.››

‹‹Come pensavi che fosse? Guardiamo se ci sono delle funi di sicurezza›› suggerì Andrew, piegandosi e sbirciando di sotto. L'amico rifiutò di guardare. ‹‹Accidenti, non ce ne sono.››

‹‹Quello svampito di Vier avrà dimenticato di finire il lavoro.››

‹‹Aspetta. Ho visto… sì, scanalature!››

‹‹Oh, beh, è fantastico›› rispose l'italiano, sedendosi in un angolo. ‹‹Sì, vai giù senza guanti e funi di sicurezza. Io aspetterò qui, per dare l'allarme e riferire ai tuoi genitori come sfortunatamente sei precipitato sul tuo piatto sedere nella terra delle Fiandre.››

Era sul punto di aggiungere "Proprio la terra che ha prodotto e produce i tuoi pannolini", quando l'altro lo tirò verso l'apertura, facendogli emettere un grido.

‹‹Ascolta, playboy. Se ci tieni ad una futura, lunga, libera vita sentimentale, ebbene, allora dovrai seguirmi. O forse hai scordato chi aspetta in Inghilterra il mio perfetto fondoschiena, e il tuo?››

Gianni parve in preda ad una crisi profonda. A cosa teneva di più? Alla vita, o alla libertà? Era un quesito filosofico. Provate voi a risolverlo in trenta secondi!

‹‹Non abbiamo le funi›› proseguì Andrew. ‹‹Ma possiamo aiutarci a vicenda

‹‹Ok. E' la prova: sei fuori di testa.››

‹‹Non riesco a vedere il problema.››

L'italiano sputò una risata nervosa, non del tutto sicuro se si parlava seriamente.

‹‹Non riesci? _Non riesci _a vedere il problema? Cavoli, Andrew! Da quando siamo campioni di freeclimbing?››

‹‹A dire la verità, l'anno scorso ho conseguito il secondo posto nazionale. Avanti. Abbi un minimo di fiducia. Con l'aiuto delle scanalature arriveremo alla scaletta dell'aereo, che è più sicura. Basterà che tu…››

‹‹Signorini! Signorini, come state? Per l'amor del cielo›› gridò la voce del maggiordomo.

Entrambi sobbalzarono. Accidenti, si erano dimenticati di quello scocciatore. Gianni tornò ai suoi gemiti, cosa che, visto e considerato l'immediato futuro, non gli riuscì troppo difficile.

‹‹Non ti preoccupare›› rispose Andrew, con voce soffocata. Era sul ciglio della botola e più che cercare di guadagnar tempo, cercava di guadagnar coraggio. Inspira. Espira. ‹‹Ora non possiamo uscire… c'è… c'è sporco dappertutto e…›› ed era la prima volta che gli mancava il fiato.

‹‹Siamo ancora nel pieno della battaglia›› finì Gianni per lui, strozzato. Aveva capito cosa intendeva fare.

_E' una pazzia! _Pensò, abbrancando il braccio dell'amico. ‹‹Vuoi davvero ammazzarti?››

Fuori, il maggiordomo supplicava ancora. Andrew non rispose. Guardò la botola, poi Gianni.

Sotto c'era l'uniforme, azzurra distesa della Manica.

‹‹Io non perdo. Mai.››

Quindi prese l'altro braccio di Gianni e saltò.

Raccontandolo anni dopo, l'italiano avrebbe affermato d'esser sopravvissuto a quattro infarti simultanei. Il peso dell'amico lo tirò giù di colpo e, allo shock di vederlo penzolare nel vuoto, si aggiunse il terrore di non poter trattenere entrambi.

Fortunatamente, grazie ai riflessi in cui Andrew aveva riposto la propria fiducia, riuscì ad incastrarsi fra la porta e la tazza del gabinetto, senza perdere le braccia nel processo.

Lo strattone gli strappò comunque un grido di dolore.

‹‹Che succede?›› esclamò il maggiordomo, cominciando a picchiare contro la porta. ‹‹Signorini, venite a stendervi! Non fa bene alla vostra salute…›› Gianni gridò ancora. ‹‹Signorino!››

‹‹Ignoralo›› ordinò Andrew, mentre la sua fronte scintillava di sudore. Gianni strinse i denti. ‹‹Ora calami giù.››

Così, pian piano, cominciò a scendere. Un vento gelido lo colpì in piena faccia, togliendogli il fiato. Ma, presto, vedeva la scaletta di metallo e l'aeroplano di Olivier. Era magnifico; un gioiellino a due posti, con ali rosso amaranto. Un gioiello molto vicino. Trovò una delle scanalature, e un'altra ancora; ognuna conteneva una piccola ma forte maniglia, ancorata saldamente al dirigibile. Cercò di sollevare il piede fino ad una di esse. Fallì.

E prese ad oscillare.

‹‹Andrew›› soffiò Gianni. ‹‹Credo di avere una spalla lussata!››

‹‹Ce l'ho fatta!››

I piedi dell'inglese s'infilarono nelle maniglie, offrendo un valido punto di appiglio. Guardò in su e vide il dolore dipinto sui lineamenti dell'amico.

‹‹Qual è la spalla?››

‹‹La sinistra.››

‹‹Bene›› e lasciò la sua mano sinistra.

‹‹Andrew!››

‹‹Tranquillo, sono aggrappato.››

‹‹Andrew, stanno per sfondare la porta!››

Infatti si udivano colpi molto insistenti, accompagnati da grida e imprecazioni.

‹‹Mi sento un fuggiasco›› commentò Gianni, cercando di sdrammatizzare.

‹‹_Siamo_ fuggiaschi›› esclamò l'altro. ‹‹Ci sono!››

Aveva guadagnato la scaletta, una robusta appendice d'acciaio, inscindibile dal mezzo. Intrecciò le gambe ai pioli e vi salì del tutto, tirandosi dietro l'amico.

Quando si sentì scivolare oltre la botola, Gianni lanciò un grido che avrebbe potuto risvegliare i morti. Davvero utile, visto che sarebbe morto. Sarebbe morto odiando Olivier, però, che in un giorno lo aveva intenzionalmente costretto ad affrontare due volte la sua peggiore paura: le vertigini.

Ma la presa di Andrew era salda e lo sbatté contro la scala.

‹‹Aggrappati!››

Non c'era bisogno di ripeterlo. Il ragazzo s'incollò al metallo con la forza di un koala.

Raggiungere l'aeroplano da quel punto fu facile. Gianni affrontò l'operazione ad occhi chiusi ― uno sguardo di sotto e sarebbe precipitato per davvero. Solo quando fu in salvo nel vano del secondo pilota si concesse un respiro di sollievo.

In quel momento di pace un ruggito li fece sobbalzare.

‹‹Signorini! Tornate subito indietro!›› intimò il famigerato maggiordomo, ficcando il pugno fuori da una finestrella.

‹‹Ci ha scoperti.››

‹‹Che importa? Ormai ce l'abbiamo fatta›› affermò Andrew.

Con fare esperto alzò una leva, pigiò un bottone, controllò quota e carburante, premette l'interruttore principale.

Le eliche presero vita, accelerando in rotazione mentre il motore rombava.

‹‹Niente male›› commentò Gianni, redivivo.

‹‹Già. Un altro motivo per ringraziare Olivier.››

‹‹Uh oh, stanno aprendo l'uscita che dà sulla scala!››

‹‹Troppo tardi!›› esclamò l'amico, pigiando una tavoletta di colori lampeggianti.

Il contatto elettrico aprì i ganci che trattenevano l'aereo. E precipitarono vertiginosamente, tra le urla euforiche di Andrew.

Fu un salto mozzafiato nel vuoto, una montagna russa a briglia sciolta. Il vento entrò nei loro capelli, nei vestiti, gelandoli ma galvanizzandoli fino alle ossa. Quella era la vera sensazione di volare.

Poi Andrew tirò vigorosamente il volante verso di sé e l'aereo prese quota, rombando di piacere. Trattenendo la fascia in fronte si voltò a guardare il dirigibile, ancora sulla rotta di Londra. Virò di centottanta gradi.

La loro meta era Parigi.

‹‹Quelli sono delle lumache›› sghignazzò, godendosi la vista. ‹‹Non ci riprenderanno mai. Vorrei proprio vedere le facce dei nostri genitori quando lo sapranno.››

Non ottenne risposta. Sbirciò dietro.

Gianni era nientemeno che svenuto.

‹‹E poi si fa chiamare il Gladiatore›› brontolò. ‹‹Fortuna che so pilotare senza aiuto.››

Quella mattina un aeroplano rosso tagliò i cieli di Francia, facendo levare le teste dei contadini.

* * *

Più o meno a quell'ora, in Germania aveva luogo una discussione che non ci suona del tutto nuova.

‹‹Devo sposarmi?››

‹‹Si, figlio mio.››

‹‹Credevo avessimo deciso di affrontare questo discorso al mio ventunesimo compleanno.››

‹‹I tempi sono maturi e l'ora propizia è arrivata›› rispose il signor Iurgens, un distinto uomo di mezz'età, alto, ancora snello e con capelli e baffetti grigi. ‹‹Fallo per noi, Ralf. Vogliamo soltanto il tuo bene.››

‹‹Desideriamo soltanto vedere il nostro unico figlio sistemato›› soggiunse la donna che gli sedeva accanto. ‹‹Prima di morire.››

Il figlio posò su di lei uno sguardo di profondo affetto. Era minuta, consumata dalla malattia e dalle numerose gravidanze che avevano dato, come unico frutto, lui. Per lei avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa ― sarebbe andato incontro alla morte senza timore. Un matrimonio, quindi, se glielo chiedeva sua madre, diventava la cosa più semplice del mondo.

Ralf non era un sentimentale. Aveva sentito parlare dell'amore, ma credeva nel matrimonio d'interesse. E poi, che gliene importava della passione? Una cosa del genere toglieva stabilità ad una relazione, invece che dargliene.

Guardò i suoi genitori e annuì.

‹‹Lo farò. Tuttavia, non saprei proprio chi sposare.››

‹‹Per questo ci siamo presi la libertà di scegliere per te›› rispose suo padre. ‹‹Tenendo scrupolosamente conto dei tuoi gusti. Una signorina di ottima famiglia, bella, ricca e dotata di tutte quelle qualità che fanno di una donna la moglie perfetta. Speravamo che tu la conoscessi ieri sera alla festa dell'erede Boringer, ma siamo stati informati che non ha potuto partecipare a causa di un malessere.››

Ralf annuì ancora.

‹‹Dunque sei d'accordo?›› chiese sua madre, ansiosa. ‹‹Non sei arrabbiato con noi?››

‹‹Affatto›› rispose lui, sorridendo. ‹‹Sono anzi impaziente di conoscere questa signorina, che, conoscendo il vostro gusto, madre, sarà incantevole.››

La donna lo abbracciò debolmente, piangendo. Il signor Iurgens invece non pronunciò parola, ma gonfiò il petto e Ralf si sentì lusingato dall'orgoglio paterno che emanava.

L'annuncio venne dunque preso in Germania con la massima calma.

Mentre entrava nelle sue stanze per riposare, il ragazzo si sfilò la giacca, preparandosi ad un lungo sonno.

Dunque era questo il motivo del richiamo in patria.

Era sereno. Per lui non era un affronto, una limitazione della libertà ― come invece sapeva che l'avrebbero presa Gianni, Andrew ed Olivier. La sua educazione e il suo carattere erano molto differenti. Anche se poteva sembrare aggressivo quando giocava a beyblade, un buon osservatore avrebbe potuto notare che sotto l'apparenza giaceva sempre un fondo di calma tranquillità. Era nato riflessivo, composto, non acido come Andrew né esuberante come Gianni.

Inoltre, anni di vita in famiglia gli avevano fatto sviluppare un profondo rispetto per i suoi genitori. Pochissime cose avrebbero potuto spingerlo ad andare contro il loro parere.

Il matrimonio non rientrava nella categoria.

Posò le scarpe nel salottino ed entrò in camera, deciso a riprendersi dalla strana festa di Olivier. Poi gli venne in mente una cosa e rifece i propri passi, pigiando un bottone dell'interfono.

‹‹_Desidera, signorino?››_

‹‹Quando arriveranno i signori Boringer, Tornatore e McGregor, fateli salire subito.››

Era certo che presto o tardi avrebbe ricevuto la loro visita.

* * *

‹‹Non abbiamo abbastanza carburante da arrivare a Parigi›› annunciò Andrew, picchettando col dito sul cruscotto. ‹‹Un paio di chilometri e dovremo atterrare.››

Gianni implorò il cielo con gli occhi.

‹‹Tu sai atterrare, non è vero?››

‹‹Su una pista, sì›› pausa. ‹‹Vedi una pista?››

‹‹No›› gemette l'altro.

‹‹Allora dovremo arrangiarci.››

‹‹Odio sentirti dire così.››

Mentre Andrew consultava una cartina e cercava di riconoscere qualche rilievo fra quelli che sorvolavano, l'italiano ciondolò, curiosando intorno. Solo allora notò una maniglia sul dorso dell'aeroplano. Dietro di lui c'era uno scomparto viveri.

_Fantastico, _pensò. Moriva giusto dalla voglia di fare uno spuntino.

Ma lo scomparto non conteneva cibarie. Conteneva benzina.

‹‹Hey›› esclamò, sollevando la tanica. ‹‹Guarda un po' qua.››

Andrew alzò appena gli occhi dalla cartina, per poi abbassarli e rialzarli subito dopo.

‹‹Dove l'hai trovata?››

‹‹Qui dietro›› rispose l'altro, dando una pacca al velivolo. ‹‹Ora potremo arrivare fino a Parigi senza problemi!››

L'inglese gli prese di mano il contenitore, soppesandone il contenuto. Lo annusò, rigirò e controllò tre volte.

‹‹E' proprio benzina›› disse, frase per cui ottenne da Gianni un'occhiata risentita. ‹‹Ma anche aggiungendola nel serbatoio non so se ci porterà fino a Parigi. Saranno giusto quattro o cinque litri, una pillola per i casi estremi.››

L'amico tornò a ciondolare contro lo schienale.

‹‹Andiamo bene.››

‹‹Però è davvero una fortuna. Forse raggiungeremo le piste amatoriali disseminate intorno alla capitale, e questo è qualcosa.››

‹‹Oh, beh›› rispose Gianni, sentendosi un po' meglio. ‹‹Hey, vedi di guidare quest'affare! Se moriamo giuro che ti faccio causa!››

‹‹Sì, certo.››

Ed eseguirono un'altra virata, poiché Andrew aveva riconosciuto una città e corretto il tiro. Il motore ruggì, potente. Il pilota invece rabbrividì, sentendo la mancanza dell'estate a livello terra; e poi c'era qualcosa che continuava a pungolarlo.

‹‹Tu guarda che avventura›› brontolò Gianni, dietro. ‹‹Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che, credendo di andare a una festa, sarei finito in giro per il mondo, fuggitivo, a calarmi giù dai dirigibili come un ragno e a parlare con te di carburanti, bloccato su un aeroplano?››

‹‹Gianni, rispondi a una domanda.››

‹‹Mh?››

‹‹Vedi l'apertura per il serbatoio?››

Il ragazzo si raddrizzò e guardò dappertutto, tastando i lati del velivolo. Normalmente il serbatoio era dalle parti del vano passeggero. Solo che lì non c'era.

La bocca del suo stomaco si chiuse.

Fissò davanti ad Andrew. Fissò davanti a sé. Poi invocò tutti i santi e aprì il vano viveri, speranzoso, anche se in un'altra situazione si sarebbe riso in faccia da solo.

‹‹No›› pigolò.

‹‹Guarda alla fine della coda.››

Il presentimento acuì. Si sporse con cautela, seguì le linee aerodinamiche e lo vide. Eccolo lì. Piccolo e insignificante, eppure nel punto più lontano.

‹‹Il bastardo›› imprecò, battendo un pugno sul corpo metallico dell'aereo. ‹‹Impossibile da raggiungere.››

Andrew si voltò, un po' pallido.

‹‹Abbiamo bisogno di aggiungere quella benzina›› disse. ‹‹Guarda.››

Indicò la terra sotto di loro, piccola e fumosa. Stavano sorvolando una zona di campagna, che da quella distanza sembrava una coperta patchwork intervallata di ciminiere.

‹‹Nessuno di quei campi è abbastanza lungo. Andremmo a schiantarci contro una cascina o una fabbrica, e il nostro atterraggio finirebbe ancor prima di cominciare. L'unica soluzione è proseguire e cercare un luogo adatto.››

‹‹Abbassati.››

‹‹Cosa? Sei impazzito, non è permess―››

‹‹Abbassati un poco!›› insistette Gianni.

L'amico eseguì a malincuore. I campi ingrandirono e gli alberi presero forma.

‹‹Vedi quella strada? Quella lunga e sottile, bloccata agli estremi per lavori?››

‹‹Sì›› fece Andrew, spazientito.

‹‹Potremmo usarla come pista. E' anche troppo lunga.››

Andrew ponderò la questione.

‹‹Non è una cattiva idea, ma come la mettiamo coi lavori? Dove sono?››

‹‹Non li vedo›› ammise Gianni.

‹‹Potrebbero essere una spiacevole sorpresa quando fosse troppo tardi. E non dimentichiamo le conseguenze di un atterraggio non autorizzato: saremmo nelle grane se avvenisse in un aeroporto, figuriamoci in una strada provinciale!››

‹‹E allora cosa facciamo?›› concluse l'altro, depresso.

La campagna rimpicciolì una seconda volta, mentre l'aereo riguadagnava quota.

‹‹C'è poco da inventare. Dobbiamo aggiungere quella benzina.››

Il sole batteva con insistenza, scaldando un poco l'aria. Gianni si passò una mano sulla faccia, ma a dispetto di quel calore era livido.

‹‹Dovrò farlo io.››

‹‹Non ho detto questo›› disse subito l'inglese, allarmato dal suo colore. ‹‹Andrò io. Il vano pilota è più largo. Potrai scivolare accanto a me, e io verrò al tuo posto, proseguendo per la coda. Non soffro di vertigini: per me sarà più facile.››

Gianni scosse perentoriamente la testa.

‹‹No. No, è troppo rischioso. Io non so guidare un aereo, Andrew. Guarda, ho trovato questa fune nello scomparto; me la legherò saldamente in vita, legando l'altro capo qui, a questo gancio di sicurezza. Così se scivolerò potrai tirarmi su.››

‹‹Ma…››

‹‹Avanti! Dopotutto sono o no il Gladiatore?›› rise, passandosi la corda intorno al corpo.

Il suo sorriso scomparve non appena gli diede le spalle. Davanti a lui, lucido, si stendeva il dorso del velivolo.

_Ma quale cazzo di aeroplano ha il serbatoio all'opposto del motore? Giusto quello di Olivier, mi sembra ovvio._

Non era un aereo smisuratamente lungo, anzi, era piuttosto piccolo, ma lui avrebbe dovuto procedere con una mano occupata dalla tanica.

‹‹Questo devo raccontarlo ai miei nipotini, quando ne avrò.››

‹‹A chi lo dici.››

Deglutì, strinse l'ultimo nodo e partì in missione.

Probabilmente non era lui a muoversi. Più probabilmente era invasato dal demonio e credeva di agire secondo la propria volontà, quando invece non era così. Oh beh. In ogni caso doveva farlo.

Andrew seguì tutte le sue mosse, spaventato almeno quanto lui.

Gianni procedette con estrema cautela. Evitò di guardare giù finché non arrivò all'apertura del serbatoio. Era un rettangolino largo un palmo, e sadicamente posto nella parte ventrale dell'aeroplano. Si consumava così il momento più delicato.

Svitò il tappo della tanica, ancorato all'aereo con le gambe.

Andrew volò con la massima attenzione, cercando di contenere gli sballottamenti.

‹‹Gianni… Gianni, sbrigati›› avvertì, alzando la voce. ‹‹Sta salendo vento.››

E vento infatti saliva, ma era molto più somigliante ad una burrasca che ad una semplice corrente ascensionale. Il serbatoio aveva ingollato solo due terzi del carburante della tanica quando il velivolo diede la prima, vera sgroppata. Gianni sentì le proprie viscere fare una capriola.

Non emise suono. Il movimento era stato troppo fulmineo.

‹‹Sbrigati!›› insistette Andrew, adocchiando una zona scura all'orizzonte.

E così, Parigi era sotto i ferri del maltempo. Brutta, bruttissima cosa.

Abbassò l'aereo, sperando di evitare ulteriori sbandate. Ormai, però, la tromba d'aria era vicina.

‹‹Sto cercando di sbrigarmi! Se inclino troppo la tanica va tutto di fuori!››

L'aereo sgroppò ancora.

Stavolta Gianni si sentì scivolare e gridò.

‹‹Santo Dio, tieniti!››

‹‹Ci sto provando!›› rispose, strozzato. Che non venissero mai più a vantarsi con lui di prodezze sui videogiochi. Li avrebbe presi a pugni!

Finalmente la tanica fu vuota. La lasciò cadere, lavandosene le mani (che usò prontamente per assicurarsi un appiglio). Chiuse l'apertura e si ritrasse. Aveva appena riguadagnato la sella che il vento divenne intensissimo.

Ci furono due forti scrolloni, poi un altro, in cui qualcosa lo colpì alla tempia. Se la tromba d'aria era tanto grande da sollevare pietre, allora erano nei guai. Per un attimo infinito Andrew credette d'aver perso il controllo sul velivolo.

‹‹Gianni! Ci sei?››

‹‹Sì! Aah!›› il ragazzo gridò a pieni polmoni, poiché una lama di vento aveva sollevato il muso dell'aeroplano, facendolo scivolare fino agli alettoni. Andrew vide e imprecò.

‹‹Tieniti!››

Un nuovo sgroppo fece alzare Gianni dal dorso di almeno venti centimetri.

‹‹Noo!››

Per fortuna, le sue mani non cedettero e abbracciò con tutte le forze la coda del velivolo.

‹‹Adesso vengo a prenderti!››

‹‹Cosa?››

‹‹Non ti muovere, vengo a―››

‹‹Resta dove sei, disgraziato! Devi pilotare questo maledetto catorcio o ci schianteremo tutti e due!››

‹‹Ma―››

‹‹So badare a me stesso, per la miseria! Ora abbassa più che puoi quest'affare e vediamo se riusciamo ad evitare un po' di questo vento!››

Andrew annuì, piegando il volante. Il motore perse giri e rallentò.

Come avevano sperato, sotto il vento era minore; ma ormai volavano radenti agli alberi. Era rischioso tanto quanto prima. Gianni si fece forza, implorò le sue dita intirizzite di non tradirlo e, poi, fu nel vano passeggero. Sedette lì, muto, in uno stupore inspiegabile.

Lui ed Andrew si fissarono. Quindi sorrisero, batterono cinque e lanciarono un ululato.

‹‹Wohoo!››

Sotto la pressione del pilota, l'aeroplano virò e cambiò rotta, allontanandosi dal maltempo.

‹‹Non possiamo proseguire per Parigi›› spiegò Andrew, porgendo una coperta al compagno intirizzito. ‹‹Anche se ora non sei più, là sopra, il vento potrebbe diventare tanto forte da farci sbandare e precipitare. Dobbiamo cercare più a sud. Tieni. Se hai ancora freddo, sotto il sedile ce n'è un'altra.››

E volarono via, esausti ma ottimisti, poiché già due volte la fortuna si era mostrata loro propizia.

* * *

Nel magnifico parco di Villa Boringer, quel pomeriggio di giugno, un occhio attento avrebbe potuto scorgere una figura vagare fra i pergolati. Il suo incedere non possedeva nulla di triste o depresso: ricordava una marcia militare.

Era il padroncino di casa, naturalmente.

Rivestito a forza di bianco, angariato da una toeletta forzata, Olivier era riuscito a sgusciar via dalle mani dei suoi carcerieri (mettendone KO qualcuno con l'aiuto di Unicol) dopo molti tentativi. Ora perlustrava il perimetro del parco, soffocando nel dolcevita – che pure era smanicato.

Si sentiva una tigre in gabbia.

‹‹Vogliono che la incontri›› disse, pronunciando ogni parola con uno scatto. ‹‹Vogliono che la conosca. Ma soprattutto, vogliono che mi fidanzi con lei e la sposi! Devono essere matti!››

Sì, in effetti c'erano buone possibilità.

Unicol gli danzò ai piedi, cercando di distrarlo. Olivier lo scavalcò.

‹‹E non è tutto. No, no. Non potranno mai scegliere una ragazza normale! Hanno detto che era alla festa›› un brivido lo scosse. ‹‹Non voglio neanche pensarci!››

Unicol continuò a girargli intorno, disperato. Il ragazzino era grato per il supporto, ma lo sarebbe stato anche di più se il suo beyblade avesse smesso di ronzare come un moscone.

Guardò il cielo, ancora plumbeo. Tutt'intorno i fiori brillavano di pioggia, mentre gli alberi si scrollavano di dosso l'acqua.

‹‹Almeno Sabine ha avuto Max. Mia sorella è sempre stata più sfortunata di me, ma non in questo caso.››

Continuò sul ciottolato, finché non raggiunse un bivio. Visivamente non si notava nulla, perché il bivio era segreto. Difficilmente si sarebbe potuto affermare che, lì, un sentiero secondario si staccava dal principale. Olivier però conosceva i suoi boschetti, così come avrebbe riconosciuto quel mandorlo fra mille. Controllò che Unicol fosse ancora con lui e si addentrò nella boscaglia.

Là dentro, gli animali e le altissime querce custodivano il suo rifugio segreto, un luogo che nessuna telecamera di sicurezza era mai arrivata a riprendere. I suoi genitori ne ignoravano la esistenza – almeno sperava, poiché _certezza_ era una parola molto relativa con quei due in casa. Se, come davano a vedere, non sapevano, allora solo il vecchio architetto di famiglia condivideva con lui il segreto.

Risalì la collina e, finalmente, lo vide.

Il suo padiglione greco.

Olivier era orgogliosissimo della propria creazione. Ai suoi occhi nessun edificio, dopo il complesso dell'Acropoli, poteva eguagliarla. I marmi scintillavano di candore e festoni di fiori delicati cingevano le sue colonne. Il luogo, poi, era una piccola radura, ombrosa e soleggiata al tempo stesso.

Sedette sui gradini, pensieroso.

Unicol nitrì ed uscì dal beyblade, dandogli dei colpetti col muso. Il padroncino lo accarezzò.

‹‹Che cosa devo fare, Unicol?›› brontolò. ‹‹Sono in trappola. Mamma e papà ricordano fin troppo bene come siamo scappati quando si trattava di fidanzare Sabine. Non mi lasceranno mai uscire.››

Gli occhi dell'unicorno scintillarono di malizia. Olivier inarcò le sopracciglia.

‹‹Cosa intendi dire con "non è necessario che lo sappiano"? Lo so che non devono saperlo, grazie, ma tutta la proprietà è tappezzata di telecamere. Un passo falso e mi chiuderanno a chiave in camera.››

Gli occhi del bit beast scintillarono ancora.

Il ragazzino incrociò le braccia. La sua stanza. Cosa c'era nella sua stanza?

‹‹Ma certo! La Ragnatela.›› L'esaltazione fu di breve durata. ‹‹Però i passaggi ruotano tutti intorno alla villa. Non ce n'è uno che esc…››

_Ce n'è uno._

‹‹E' troppo vecchio. Non l'ho più usato da…››

_La scelta spetta soltanto a te, padroncino._

Avvertì una scarica d'eccitazione.

Era rischioso, ma si poteva fare. Sapeva come arrivare a quel passaggio. Sbucava in una fontana e perciò ci sarebbero state delle infiltrazioni d'acqua, senza contare la doccia finale, però valeva la pena provare. La fontana era a qualche isolato da casa sua. Scattò in piedi, determinato.

I suoi avi avevano voluto la Rivoluzione Francese. Doveva mantenere la tradizione, in qualche modo.

‹‹Non aspetterò il mio destino con le mani in mano!›› esclamò. ‹‹Tutto, per la libertà!››

Unicol gli saltò in tasca e scesero la collina.

* * *

Molto lontano da lì, in un campo lasciato a riposo, le eliche di un aeroplano giravano ancora, languide. Gianni scese e baciò terra, molto più devotamente di quanto fece Cristoforo Colombo quando sbarcò in America. Andrew saltò giù dal posto pilota, limitandosi a un profondo sospiro di sollievo.

Il velivolo aveva frenato appena in tempo. La ruota anteriore destra giaceva sospesa su una roggia, larga e profonda. Erano stati fortunati.

Si stesero sull'erba. Lentamente, i loro corpi riacquistarono sensibilità.

‹‹Non eravamo equipaggiati per volare su un aeroplano scoperto›› disse l'italiano, massaggiandosi le tempie. ‹‹Ho preso tanto freddo alla testa che è un miracolo se ho solo l'emicrania. Potevamo restarci.››

Vide che l'amico si sfregava insistentemente le mani.

‹‹Cristo, hai le dita blu!››

‹‹No, stanno tornando normali. Era inevitabile, dovendo tenere il volante. E ringrazio il cielo d'aver avuto indosso i guanti.››

Gianni sbuffò. Lanciò ancora un'occhiata preoccupata alle sue mani e, poi, lasciò perdere. Andrew era capace di badare a se stesso. Sopra di loro, qualche nuvoletta splendente macchiava l'azzurro liquido del cielo.

Era bello stare lì al sole, tranquilli, rilassati, indisturbati.

‹‹Dove saremo?››

‹‹La cartina è volata via durante l'atterraggio. Mi spiace.››

‹‹Chi se ne frega della cartina, l'importante è che siamo ancora vivi per chiedercelo.››

Andrew sorrise.

‹‹Giusto.››

Poi si guardarono bene. I loro occhi divennero grandi come palle da biliardo ― scoppiarono a ridere, additandosi a vicenda.

‹‹Hey, che hai da ridere?›› esclamò Gianni.

L'altro mostrò i denti.

‹‹Che hai da ridere tu? Sembri una salamandra appena cotta!››

‹‹Cosa? Io, una salamandra? Hai già dimenticato chi ha una lucertola per bit-beast? E se io sembro una salamandra, allora tu sei Amphisphena! Ecco, siete propri dello stesso colore.››

Si guardarono in cagnesco, pronti alla battaglia, poi le parole acquistarono significato. Gianni spulciò nelle tasche ed estrasse l'infallibile Specchio delle Brame.

‹‹No!›› gemette. ‹‹_No_! Sono scottato! _Bruciato_!››

Andrew glielo strappò di mano. Sarebbe impallidito… se solo fosse stato possibile.

‹‹Tu almeno vivi sul Mediterraneo, hai la pelle abituata›› mise insieme.

‹‹Sì, ma sono biondo. Biondo. Così sembrerò un immigrato tinto di platino!››

E a quella frase, l'inglese non poté non scoppiare a ridere.

‹‹Non ce niente di divertente›› rimbeccò l'amico. Incrociò le braccia, depresso, e stava per ributtarsi sulla schiena quando scorse qualcosa in fondo al campo. Era una persona.

Che si sbracciava nella loro direzione.

‹‹Guarda.››

‹‹Uh?››

Un uomo li raggiunse al trotto. Indossava una salopette tutta unta e, dalla chiave inglese che impugnava, si sarebbe detto un meccanico. Li squadrò ben bene, senza animosità, e si grattò la folta barba brizzolata.

‹‹Ragazzi, va tutto bene?››

Aveva un forte accento bretone.

‹‹Sì.››

‹‹Sapete di chi è questo aeroplano?››

‹‹Ma certo: è nostro.››

Il tipo parve colto alla sprovvista, ma annuì senza obiettare. Poi guardò il velivolo.

‹‹E' un po' ammaccato. Non potete ripartire.››

‹‹E chi ha intenzione di ripartire?›› commentò Gianni, strappandogli un sorriso.

‹‹Volo amatoriale?››

‹‹Diciamo obbligato›› rispose Andrew, raccattando le loro cose. ‹‹Scusi se le abbiamo rovinato il campo. Non potevamo più proseguire.››

‹‹Oh, il campo non è mio. Io ho soltanto l'officina del paese. Ecco, vedete quel capannone laggiù?›› Con la mano pelosa indicò un caseggiato grigio, piuttosto lontano. ‹‹Stavo lavorando quando un rombo ha scosso tutte le pareti, e mia nipote ha gridato che un aereo stava precipitando sul campo del vecchio Joachim.››

‹‹Può dirci dove siamo?››

‹‹A Les Pêcheurs sur l'Eure. Un paesino a sessanta chilometri dalla banlieue parigina.››

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata.

‹‹E potrebbe consigliarci un modo per arrivarci?››

‹‹Certamente!›› rise il meccanico. ‹‹Ci sono gli autobus di linea e il treno. Ma ora venite, sarete affamati. Potete riposarvi un po' nel mio capannone; mia nipote vi saprà dire di più.››

Lo seguirono di buon grado.

‹‹E l'aereo?›› chiese Gianni, sottovoce.

‹‹Che te ne vuoi fare?››

‹‹…già. E' che mi spiace. Dopotutto è un gran bell'aeroplano.››

Andrew sospirò, ma non si volse indietro. Non era così sentimentale.

Il capannone sorgeva al limitare di uno spiazzo assolato, racchiuso da fienili e vecchie rimesse. Il chiasso delle cicale copriva ogni altro rumore. Notarono un mucchio di rottami e, accanto all'entrata dello stabile, tre cucce. Il meccanico fischiò.

Un concitato abbaiare precedette tre cani grandi come orsi, che voltarono l'angolo, inseguiti da una ragazzina.

‹‹Aspettatemi, birbanti!›› ansimò la nuova arrivata, cadendo in ginocchio. I cani invece puntarono al padrone, un'espressione ilare sul muso.

‹‹Sono Terranova!›› esclamò Gianni, accarezzandone uno. ‹‹Dei bellissimi Terranova.››

Andrew adocchiò la bava che colava dalla bocca delle bestie.

‹‹Sì, davvero stupendi.››

Poi vide che l'amico s'irrigidiva. Non fu difficile leggere sul suo volto le avvisaglie del Grande Latin Lover.

‹‹E quello è uno stupendo esemplare di razza umana.››

‹‹Charlotte›› diceva il meccanico, ‹‹non ci crederai, ma quell'aeroplano era pilotato da questi due ragazzi. Niente male, eh? Dovresti farti dare qualche lezione da loro.››

La creatura si rialzò, scrollò via un po' di terriccio dai jeans logori e venne verso di loro, sorridente. I suoi capelli erano una massa cespugliosa, tenuta indietro da due piccole trecce.

‹‹Davvero volavate da soli?›› esclamò, facendo per afferrare le loro mani.

Gianni però raccolse le sue con una mossa fulminea.

‹‹Certamente!›› cinguettò, dilatando gli occhioni azzurri. ‹‹_Mademoiselle_, abbiamo vissuto mille avventure su quel meraviglioso aeroplano! Tempeste, gelo, fughe precipitose…››

‹‹Vertigini›› aggiunse Andrew.

‹‹Eh eh, ehm… anche…››

‹‹E' meraviglioso›› disse la ragazza. Strinse gentilmente le sue mani, e lui la lasciò andare a malincuore. ‹‹Come avrete capito, io sono Charlotte. E questo è il mio zione, Albert. Voi, invece? Quali sono i vostri nomi? E come siete finiti in questo paese sperduto?››

‹‹Abbiamo dovuto effettuare un atterraggio di fortuna. In ogni caso, il mio nome è Andrew. E lui è…››

‹‹Gianni, per servirvi, _mmmademoiselle_!›› esclamò l'amico, baciandole la mano. Le guance della ragazza si tinsero di rosa.

Ok, era ufficiale: questo lato di Gianni proprio non poteva imparare a sopportarlo. Perché doveva fare il cascamorto con qualsiasi cosa respirasse? Andrew sentiva improvvisamente il bisogno di vomitare. Si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, fingendosi assorto.

‹‹Volevano arrivare a Parigi, Charlotte›› disse lo Zio. ‹‹Puoi aiutarli?››

‹‹Volentieri.››

‹‹Allora io torno al lavoro.››

E scomparve nel capannone, da dove proveniva un forte odore di lubrificanti. Charlotte li condusse in paese, dove, inaspettatamente, entrarono in un bel ristorante. Fecero per sedersi, ma lei rise.

‹‹Venite, non qui›› e li introdusse nelle cucine. Lì una porticina dava su un bel giardino, con un tavolo coperto da un ombrellone giallo.

Diede loro una limonata e si scusò.

Dieci minuti dopo tornava con una pila di orari. C'era l'orario dei treni, degli autobus, un vecchissimo orario del tram che nemmeno più attraversava il paese e vari depliant di taxi. Scaricò tutto sul tavolo, sbuffando.

‹‹Accipicchia, questo pomeriggio fa un caldo.››

‹‹Hai ragione›› concordò Gianni.

La ragazza, più giovane di loro sì e no di due anni, s'asciugò i palmi delle mani sulla maglietta e prese a sfogliare febbrilmente il primo libretto che capitò a tiro.

Andrew sorbì tranquillamente la sua limonata. Pur vedendolo tanto calmo, Gianni sapeva che la sua mente lavorava senza sosta.

‹‹Ecco›› esclamò Charlotte, puntando il dito su un mucchio di lettere illeggibili. ‹‹Qui dice che alle cinque e tre quarti c'è un treno per Parigi. Binario 1, l'unico esistente. Mi spiace, il treno non è un diretto… purtroppo nei paesi piccoli è così.››

‹‹Non importa.››

‹‹Non volete che guardi gli autobus? O i taxi, magari. Arrivereste molto più rapidamente.››

Gianni scosse la testa.

‹‹Preferiamo il treno. I taxi son troppo cari e, al momento, siamo carenti di moneta liquida.››

Dio, non credeva che un giorno avrebbe dovuto dire così. L'unica carta di credito che possedevano era volata via chissà quando e, ora che ci pensava, doveva andare a bloccarla.

Andrew annuì.

‹‹Capisco›› fu la risposta imbarazzata di Charlotte. ‹‹Allora vada per questo treno. Aspettate, corro a prendere carta e penna; vi segnerò le stazioni dove dovrete cambiare.››

‹‹Sei molto gentile›› sorrise Gianni, e lei arrossì.

L'inglese gettò la testa all'indietro, dondolando sulla seggiola. Un trillo di uccelli riempiva l'appartato giardino.

‹‹Un posticino davvero tranquillo.››

‹‹Vero.››

Passò mezz'ora. Charlotte non tornava.

* * *

Andrew, diffidente di natura, dovette sforzarsi per tener sotto controllo i sospetti. Dopotutto le braccia dei loro genitori erano lunghe. E chissà quali e quanti modi avrebbero potuto escogitare per incastrarli. Di una cosa era certo: non era mai stato tanto arrabbiato con loro.

Charlotte invece tornò, fresca, rosea e inguainata in un vestito giallo tarassaco. Uh oh. Seduzione in atto.

Porse loro un biglietto con scritte tutte le indicazioni, ma tu guarda la sua manina virò verso Gianni. Poi sorrise ad Andrew e fece loro cenno di seguirla.

‹‹Ho una sorpresa per voi.››

Li condusse a ritroso del percorso d'andata, fermandosi nella grande sala da pranzo. Era deserta. Il paesino faceva la siesta, cullato dal rumore delle cicale. Notarono una tavola apparecchiata.

‹‹Wow›› esclamò Gianni, fregandosi le mani.

Charlotte non poté che sorridere.

‹‹Vi ho preparato uno spuntino.››

Effettivamente, non mangiavano da quella mattina.

‹‹Ma non possiamo accettare›› disse Andrew, ‹‹Abbiamo giusto qualche spicciolo e _non_ voglio contrarre debiti.››

La frase poteva suonare scortese, ma la ragazza capì.

‹‹Non dovete preoccuparvi. In fondo, anch'io ci guadagno qualcosa. Avete animato la mia giornata e potrò, se vorrete, ascoltare le vostre peripezie. Questo è per me molto prezioso! Qui non succede mai niente.››

Sorrise, solare.

‹‹Certamente›› rispose Gianni, fulminando l'amico con un'occhiata. ‹‹E saremo più che felici di accettare.››

‹‹Evviva!››

Da quel momento sulla tavola si avvicendarono olive, tramezzini, paté di foie-gras e un enorme cesto di frutta che non riuscirono neanche a dimezzare. Charlotte stessa dimostrò un appetito da falegname. Era, del resto, una campagnola.

Le riassunsero gli eventi degli ultimi due giorni; evitarono nomi e particolari, ma lei parve ugualmente impressionata. Credette loro senza batter ciglio. Li aveva visti atterrare con l'aereo, perché non avrebbe dovuto?

Finito di mangiare spiluzzicarono davanti alle ampie finestre aperte, in attesa dell'ora di partire. Il ristorante dava sulla via principale, una stradina a corsia unica dove transitava una macchina l'ora. Il frinire degli insetti sovrastava ogni cosa, ipnotico.

Charlotte accese il televisore, appeso al muro, mentre Gianni riposava posandole la testa in grembo. Ad un certo punto sentì la ragazza trasalire.

‹‹Guardate!››

I due lo fecero… e sbiancarono. Era il telegiornale.

E il telegiornale trasmetteva un inconfondibile primo piano della faccia di Olivier.

‹‹…_il famoso beyblader e cuoco Olivier Boringer è scomparso stamattina dopo una __festa di gala tenuta nell'illustre casa paterna. I genitori e il personale si sono accorti della sua scomparsa alle undici e trentacinque. E' questione della massima importanza ritrovarlo, dal momento che, come asseriscono i dottori, il ragazzo stava rapidamente perdendo la facoltà di intendere e di volere. Si vocifera di tentato avvelenamento, fatto che avrebbe causato in lui lo shock e l'avrebbe indotto alla fuga.›› _Gianni ed Andrew inarcarono le sopracciglia._ ‹‹E' possibile che si accompagni a questi tre ragazzi.››_

Lo schermo mandò i loro volti, più quello di Ralf.

Andrew deglutì.

‹‹_Gianni Tornatore›› _la foto cambiò, ‹‹_Andrew McGregor›› _la foto cambiò ancora, ‹‹_e Ralf Iurgens. Questi tre ragazzi sono molto famosi per aver conseguito, insieme al signorino Olivier, i primi quattro posti al campionato europeo di beyblade, dove poi rifiutarono di formare una squadra. Gianni Tornatore, in particolare, è amico d'infanzia del signorino Olivier…››_

Seguirono altre inutili informazioni e una lacrimosa intervista, in cui i genitori di Olivier lo supplicavano di tornare a casa.

Poi il servizio terminò.

‹‹Non hanno perso tempo›› fu l'unico commento di Andrew.

‹‹Dunque hanno fatto di Vier un pazzo con manie di persecuzione in fuga, e noi suoi complici? Devi ammetter che è ingegnoso. Così avremo alle calcagna non soltanto i cacciatori di ricompense, ma anche la polizia!››

Charlotte spense meccanicamente il televisore. Di colpo si rammentarono della sua esistenza.

‹‹…Ci tradirai?››

La ragazza li fissò, un po' scossa.

‹‹No.››

‹‹Davvero?››

‹‹Non ne ho la minima intenzione. Mi avete raccontato le vostre ragioni. Io le trovo giuste! Perciò non solo vi coprirò, ma vi darò anche il denaro per raggiungere un luogo sicuro.››

Respirarono di sollievo.

‹‹La Germania›› esclamò improvvisamente Andrew. ‹‹Ralf è l'unico che può salvarci. Il suo maniero è inespugnabile!››

Gianni annuì.

‹‹Non c'è un minuto da perdere. Non siamo poi tanto lontani da Parigi.››

* * *

La mattina dopo, anche se un po' in ritardo, Ralf si ritrovò gli European Dream in salotto. E questo per ribadire che aveva sempre ragione.


	3. Le segrete

III

"Le _segrete_"

La mattina dopo, Ralf Iurgens si ritrovò gli European Dream nel salottino. Come aveva previsto.

‹‹Siete in ritardo›› disse, chiudendo la porta.

L'unico ad abbozzare una reazione fu Olivier che, incastrato fra Gianni e lo schienale del divano, socchiuse gli occhi.

‹‹Che cosa vuoi dire, Ralf?›› biascicò, richiudendoli. ‹‹Neanche ti avevamo avvisato.››

Le pupille del tedesco brillarono.

‹‹Non ho bisogno di parole. Vi conosco bene. Sapevo che non avreste mai accettato il matrimonio.››

‹‹Questo significa che sei stato incastrato anche tu?›› intervenne Gianni, muovendo a fatica la bocca, premuta contro il braccio.

Il ragazzo sedette sulla poltrona libera, annuendo.

‹‹Sì, hanno proposto anche a me di sposarmi. Solo che io ho accettato.››

Un terremoto non avrebbe potuto scuoterli di più. Gianni precipitò giù dal divano, mentre Andrew rimase appeso alla sua poltrona per miracolo.

‹‹Che cosa?›› gridò Olivier.

‹‹Che cos'hai detto?›› rincararono gli altri due.

‹‹Avete sentito bene. Ho accettato.››

Gli amici rimasero senza parole, muovendo la bocca come pesci. Il ragazzo sorrise. A loro parve il ghigno della follia.

‹‹Credo che non sia mai venuto il discorso tra noi… forse una volta ne ho fatto cenno a Gianni, ma non son sicuro. Per me non fa differenza sposarmi ora o fra dieci anni. E non fa differenza se sposerò questa o quella ragazza. Per me il matrimonio è più stabile se al sicuro dalla passione.››

L'italiano si massaggiò le tempie, piegando la bocca in una smorfia.

‹‹Te ne pentirai quando incontrerai la persona giusta.››

Olivier posò i piedi a terra.

‹‹Scusa se lo dico, ma Gianni stavolta ha ragione.››

‹‹Come, "stavolta"?››

‹‹Sono d'accordo con Vier›› aggiunse Andrew, raddrizzandosi sulla poltrona. Tutti lo fissarono. ‹‹Beh, normalmente sarei contrario al matrimonio, ma se proprio si deve fare, che si faccia con chi mi aggrada!››

Olivier levò le mani per placarlo, sorridente.

‹‹D'accordo, d'accordo.››

Nel corridoio risuonarono le voci della servitù. Furono portati quattro vassoi e un carrello, pieno d'ogni ben di Dio.

‹‹Colazione?›› chiese Ralf.

‹‹Ti ringrazio›› rispose Andrew, rifiutando. Gianni e Olivier parvero d'accordo.

‹‹Già, l'unica cosa di cui ho bisogno ora è una bella dormita.››

‹‹Allora, prima che vi lasci, rispondete a una mia domanda.››

‹‹Certo.››

‹‹Che avete intenzione di fare?››

Gianni strinse il pugno.

‹‹Come, cosa abbiamo intenzione di fare? Nasconderci qui, è ovvio!››

‹‹E poi?››

Il ragazzo aprì la bocca. Ma la richiuse subito, scambiando un'occhiata con Andrew o Olivier.

‹‹Vedo che Gianni ha colto il nocciolo del problema›› mormorò Ralf. Unì la punta delle dita, quasi trovasse in quel gesto la risposta a tutte le domande del mondo. ‹‹Io posso e sarò felice di ospitarvi in questo castello finché lo vorrete. Ma il problema è: fino a quando vorrete?›› Passò uno sguardo sui loro volti, stanchi e provati dalle tappe forzate che li avevano condotti in Germania. ‹‹Fino a quando potrete sopportare di restare chiusi qua dentro? Il castello è grande, certo, i boschi immensi, ma fino a quando potrete resistere al desiderio di uscire, di fare ciò che volete in libertà, di rivedere le vostre città senza sentirvi braccati?››

Tacque, aspettando una reazione.

Tutti evitarono i suoi occhi.

‹‹Il buon senso è ciò su cui hanno basato la nostra educazione. Ammetto che qualche volta abbiamo dimenticato la sua voce, come quando sviluppavamo il nostro stile di gioco a beyblade. Ma quello era e _rimane_ un gioco.›› Il suo volto espresse profonda serietà. ‹‹Non potete continuare a scappare. Fate tesoro di questo rifugio per prepararvi ad affrontare la situazione. Trovate una soluzione. E, poi, uscite allo scoperto per affrontarla di petto.››

Il silenzio permeò il salotto. Poi udirono Andrew sghignazzare.

‹‹Adesso capisco perché sei il leader della nostra squadra.››

‹‹Credevo non fossimo una squadra›› saltò su Gianni.

‹‹Intendevo spiritualmente›› ribatté l'inglese, calmo. ‹‹Anche se non formiamo una squadra ufficiale, ormai, dal campionato siamo un gruppo. Basta contare tutte le volte che ci vediamo in un anno. E, inconsciamente, noi tutti ci riferiamo a Ralf. Facciamo bene.››

‹‹Andrew ha ragione›› osservò Olivier, sorridendo. ‹‹Ralf è il più maturo ed equilibrato di noi.››

‹‹Ma anche il più vecchio!›› soggiunse Gianni, e tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

‹‹Sono soltanto tre anni di differenza›› osservò il tedesco, divertito.

‹‹Fanno differenza. Fanno differenza, te l'assicuro.››

E questa era una cosa giusta.

La pendola di radica batté le dieci.

‹‹Qual è dunque il tuo consiglio?›› chiese Andrew.

Ralf si alzò, ordinando che fosse lasciato il carrello delle vivande.

‹‹Per ora riposate. Quando sarete freschi discuterete sulla decisione da prendere. Ricordate, la mia offerta è sempre valida: potete restare quanto volete, a patto che cerchiate un accordo con le vostre famiglie.››

Li lasciò, avviandosi ai preparativi per il proprio fidanzamento.

Andrew non mosse un muscolo, stravaccato sulla poltrona, mentre Gianni e Olivier si azzuffavano per il divano.

‹‹E' sempre stato un gran diplomatico.››

* * *

Quando riaprì gli occhi la pendola batteva le cinque. Riconobbe il suono che l'aveva disturbato, ma non se ne risentì. Non era più stanco. Il salotto era immerso nel silenzio. Allungò il collo sui dintorni.

Olivier aveva perso la battaglia e ora dormiva in terra, raggomitolato sulla moquette. Gianni ronfava sul divano.

Stava biascicando qualcosa.

‹‹Ah, Gesù santo›› brontolò l'inglese.

Sollevò le gambe, le sganciò dal bracciolo e si stirò, balzando fluidamente in piedi. Ah, appena sveglio era sempre pieno di energie. E aveva anche appetito.

Fece per afferrare una brioche dal carrello del mattino, quando gli parve di udire un rumore. Tese le orecchie. Nulla. Addentò il cornetto e lo sentì di nuovo, stavolta distintamente. Era il sibilo di un beyblade. Lo avrebbe riconosciuto in mezzo a mille.

C'erano anche grida e risate.

Corse alla finestra e scrutò il giardino; da lì si vedevano la piscina coperta e il campo da tennis. In quest'ultimo stazionava un pugno di persone.

‹‹Mi venisse un colpo.››

Erano proprio loro!

‹‹Gianni, Olivier! Dovete vedere una cosa!››

* * *

L'euforia del campo di tennis fu bruscamente interrotta da un grido di giubilo. Molti parlavano, disinteressandosi dell'incontro; per questo si volsero, credendo che un vincitore fosse emerso dalla sfida. Ma i beyblade rollavano ancora.

No, il giubilo proveniva dalla figuretta bianca che galoppava verso di loro, con due alle calcagna.

‹‹Sabiiiine!››

Una bella ragazza uscì subito dal capannello. Il suo sorriso divenne estatico.

‹‹Vier! Vier! Mio Dio, è Olivier!››

‹‹I Bladebreakers›› esclamò Gianni, mentre la ragazza atterrava il fratello.

I presenti si aprirono a ventaglio e salutarono. A sinistra stavano Max, il Professor Kappa, Rei ― e c'era anche Mao, in viaggio di piacere col suo ragazzo. Sul campo di battaglia, ecco l'incorreggibile Takao; lo sfidante, sorpresa delle sorprese, Ralf.

‹‹Salve, ragazzi›› fece Rei.

Andrew si guardò intorno.

‹‹Manca la vostra mascotte.››

Le facce dei presenti si fecero perplesse.

‹‹Quale mascotte?›› chiese il Professor Kappa.

A Gianni scappò una risatina. ‹‹Credo si riferisse a Kei.››

Una gocciolina di sudore sfiorò tutte le teste.

‹‹Ah, Kei non è venuto. Siamo in vacanza, ognuno poteva andare dove gli pareva. Lui ha preso ed è sparito›› spiegò Max.

‹‹Non che qualcuno si aspettasse diversamente›› commentò Takao, dal terreno di gioco. Ralf quasi lo buttò fuori del perimetro.

‹‹Non distrarti!››

‹‹Certo che no.››

‹‹E voi, Vier, voi che ci fate qui?›› esclamò Sabine, lasciando il fratello libero di respirare. Il ragazzo si massaggiò la nuca, dove spuntava già un doloroso bernoccolo. ‹‹Ho sentito da mamma e papà quello che avete fatto›› rise. ‹‹Siete stati magnifici! Ma ora sono veramente arrabbiati con voi.››

‹‹Lo sappiamo›› fece Andrew, scuro.

‹‹Ralf ci ha raccontato i particolari›› affermò Rei. ‹‹Davvero avete degli scivoli segreti in casa?››

‹‹E davvero avete volato con un aeroplano, facendo tutto da soli?›› aggiunse Mao.

Gianni le circondò le spalle, annuendo con noncuranza.

‹‹Ma certo, mia cara. Credo tuttavia che le capacità narrative di Ralf siano insufficienti a descrivere con adeguata precisione le avventure, le acrobazie, le prove di coraggio che abbiamo-››

‹‹Gianni›› fece Rei.

‹‹Uh?››

Gli occhi del cinese fissarono insistentemente il suo braccio, drappeggiato intorno alle spalle di Mao. Il braccio fu rimosso e rimpiazzato dal legittimo occupante.

‹‹Ora va meglio.››

‹‹Sì… insomma… come dicevo…››

‹‹Piantala, Gianni›› brontolò Andrew. ‹‹Qui stiamo cercando di ragionare.››

Infatti erano tutti seduti in cerchio. Il ragazzo occupò l'unico posticino rimasto, accanto alla siepe. Ralf e Takao richiamarono i loro beyblade.

‹‹E' davvero una bella cosa che voi tutti siate qui›› esordì l'inglese, autoproclamatosi portavoce dei fuggiaschi. Gli ascoltatori annuirono, sentendo di prender parte a qualcosa d'importante. ‹‹Sebbene la decisione spetti soltanto a noi, credo di non esprimere soltanto il mio parere affermando che fa piacere avere un così largo supporto. Più si è, più idee possono venir fuori. E chissà che non si trovi anche la soluzione ideale.››

‹‹Ora, immagino che tutti siate rimasti alle nostre fughe, dal momento che nessuno ci ha più localizzati da allora. Bene. Le narrazioni dettagliate le conserveremo per un'altra occasione. Per dirla in breve, questo è ciò che è accaduto a Gianni e a me.››

L'uditorio si strinse, mentre Ralf masticava a vuoto, curioso.

‹‹Dopo aver eluso la sorveglianza del dirigibile e aver rubato l'aeroplano, abbiamo eseguito un atterraggio di fortuna presso una località di nome Les Pêcheurs, sul fiume Eure, ad una sessantina di chilometri da Parigi. Naturalmente la nostra performance non è passata inosservata; ma, per fortuna, le persone che ci hanno trovato erano molto gentili.››

Gianni, finora distratto, si concentrò sulla narrazione.

‹‹Un meccanico e la nipote. Quelle persone ci hanno aiutato a raggiungere la frontiera, sfruttando il viaggio di un amico, e per questo sarò loro sempre grato. Non so se ci saremmo riusciti da soli. I telegiornali diffondevano la notizia da poco, ma già si notavano sguardi incuriositi, bisbigli e neo-posti di blocco. A proposito, Olivier, ti hanno trasformato in un pazzo. Da quanto soffri di manie di persecuzione?››

Qualcuno ridacchiò, mentre il francese roteava gli occhi.

‹‹In ogni caso, passata la frontiera nascondendoci nel vano merci―››

‹‹Pesce!›› fu il gemito di Gianni.

‹‹…le cose son state più semplici. Abbiamo attraversato la Svizzera in treno e di lì la Germania, raggiungendo casa tua, Ralf ― che sarà in cima a una montagna, ma almeno è nella Foresta Nera, non sul Baltico.››

Il tedesco sorrise.

‹‹E questa è la nostra storia.››

Tutti annuirono, facendo qualche apprezzamento, per poi rivolgersi ad Olivier. Il ragazzo sprofondava nel relax, coccolato a tempo pieno dalla sorella. E Max sembrava divertito dalla scenetta.

Rei si fece aria con una racchetta, mentre Mao sfruttava la sua ombra contro il sole.

‹‹Avanti, Olivier. Non tenerci sulle spine.››

‹‹Uh?››

‹‹Già, devi raccontare la tua parte. Nessuno qui sa come sei arrivato, e tanto meno come sei scappato da quella casa!››

‹‹Ho sempre saputo che ne eri capace.››

‹‹Sì sì!››

‹‹Già.››

‹‹Sono d'accordo.››

Il ragazzo fissò il cielo, incorniciato dalle chiome degli alberi. Poi frugò in tasca. Da quella tasca emerse il suo fedele beyblade. Lo girò fra le dita, ammirandone la rosea lucentezza.

‹‹A dir la verità mi vergogno un po' perché, anche se l'avete semplificata fino allo scheletro ― Gianni, Andrew ― la vostra è davvero un'avventura. Mentre io, intervento di Unicol a parte, ho fatto ben poco di spettacolare.››

‹‹Racconta.››

Olivier radunò le idee.

‹‹Sono uscito di casa verso le nove…

‹‹Non avevo dormito molto ed ero stanco, arrabbiato e rivoltato per il ricatto saltato fuori a colazione. Non sapevo cosa fare… girovagavo per il parco, rodendomi. Sapevo di esser controllato a vista. Dopo la fuga che avevo organizzato per Sabine un anno fa, naturalmente si aspettavano qualcosa.››

‹‹E allora?››

‹‹Sono andato al padiglione per trovare un po' di pace. Il sentiero che si deve percorrere è sgombro di telecamere perché segreto ― tutto il complesso lo è. Nessuno mi ha mai seguito fin lì, tranne Unicol. Lui lo avevo con me. E poi è successo.››

‹‹Che cosa?›› esclamò Takao, guadagnandosi delle occhiatacce.

‹‹Ho parlato con lui.››

‹‹Con chi?››

‹‹Con Unicol.››

‹‹Col tuo bit-beast? E' fantastico!››

‹‹Ma molto raro›› aggiunse Andrew, impressionato.

‹‹Wow›› sussurrò Mao.

‹‹Mi ha fatto capire che non potevo arrendermi. Lo sapevo, ma questo sarebbe stato inutile senza il suo aiuto. Unicol mi ha mostrato un vecchio passaggio della villa, l'unico che esca dalla proprietà, toccandolo nei miei ricordi e riportandolo alla vita.››

‹‹Naturalmente sapevo che era pericoloso. L'unica volta che l'avevo usato, a sette anni, ero rimasto molto spaventato. Sbocca in una fontana e dà non poco nell'occhio.››

‹‹Davvero?›› intervenne Max, perplesso. ‹‹Ma scusa, come può finire in una fontana? Una persona non potrebbe mai aprire una botola sul fondo senza morire affogata…››

‹‹Senza contare che la fontana si svuoterebbe›› aggiunse Mao.

Rei, al suo fianco, sembrava immerso nelle riflessioni. Sabine ridacchiò.

‹‹Sabine, tu l'hai provato?›› chiese Max.

La ragazza annuì, facendo muovere la coda di capelli verdi sul collo. Era davvero molto carina, con i sandali e il vestito color dell'erba.

‹‹E' un passaggio scavato nel diciassettesimo secolo, quando ancora c'era un castello al posto della nostra casa. Passa sotto il parco e una parte del _boulevard_.››

‹‹Non sarà mica un altro scivolo?›› mormorò Gianni, rivivendo brutte esperienze.

‹‹Sarebbe un po' impossibile, non trovi?›› rispose Olivier. ‹‹La nostra casa non è in collina, anche se parte della proprietà lo è.››

Tutti annuirono, ansiosi d'ascoltare il resto.

‹‹Comunque sia, ho usato il passaggio e sono tornato in superficie proprio sul monumento della fontana, un complesso di statue che nascondono la botola. L'acqua scorre anche sul monumento, per questo ci si bagna. Per non parlare poi di quando bisogna uscire dalla fontana: non ci sono lati minori e il monumento è proprio al centro.››

Qualcuno fischiò.

‹‹Così mi sono ritrovato in strada. Ho passeggiato fino al mio ristorante, comportandomi come se niente fosse. Uno dei trucchi da usare con la gente è fingere che tutto sia perfettamente normale; in questo modo se ne convincerà anche lei.››

‹‹E ha funzionato?››

‹‹Direi di sì. E poi i parigini sono abituati alle mie stravaganze.››

‹‹Come quella di riservare il Louvre›› commentò Takao, e tutti sghignazzarono, ricordando il luogo in cui tutti, almeno una volta nella vita, avevano beccato il campione francese.

‹‹E poi?›› incalzò Andrew.

Olivier ridacchiò.

‹‹Qui finisce la parte avventurosa della mia storia. Una volta giunto al ristorante, mi sono infilato in un camion dei rifornimenti che tornava in Italia per certi vini pregiati. Mentre transitava in Svizzera, sono sceso e ho acchiappato il primo treno per Francoforte. Di lì il viaggio è stato breve. Come vedete, ho agito abbastanza tranquillamente.››

Il ragazzino tacque, considerando conclusa la narrazione. Ma nessuno fiatò, nessuno si mosse, poiché speravano di udire qualche particolare nuovo, o qualche episodio tenuto in serbo per la fine. Quando fu chiaro che non sarebbe accaduto, la tensione allentò.

Takao si distese sul terreno rossiccio.

‹‹Insomma, ne avete passate di cotte e di crude.››

‹‹Altro che.››

Un leggero venticello spazzò le proprietà degli Iurgens, fresco, cozzando contro la muraglia del castello per tornare su di loro. Ognuno stava entrando nel proprio mondo, assorto, quando Rei pose la domanda.

‹‹E dunque? Ora cosa farete?››

Ralf volse la testa nella direzione dei tre fuggiaschi.

Andrew, Gianni ed Olivier si scambiarono un'occhiata.

* * *

‹‹Non lo sappiamo ancora›› ammise l'inglese, rifiutando di guardarli. Stette lì, a braccia conserte. Olivier venne in suo aiuto.

‹‹Abbiamo una mezza idea, ma non dipende tanto da noi, quanto dalla risposta che ci daranno i nostri genitori.››

‹‹E questa idea?›› chiese Ralf.

Era il turno di Gianni, che li fissò ad uno ad uno con i suoi determinati occhi azzurri.

‹‹Abbiamo riflettuto. Beh, non c'era poi molto da riflettere. Non possiamo rinunciare ai nostri nomi, alla vita che conosciamo, alla libertà. Per questo, Ralf, cercheremo un accordo… come hai consigliato tu. E' la soluzione migliore.››

Takao sogghignò.

‹‹Insomma, vi arrendete.››

A quell'accusa l'irascibile McGregor s'infiammò.

‹‹Non ci stiamo arrendendo!›› abbaiò, balzando in piedi. ‹‹Stiamo prendendo la decisione migliore! Ho parlato di un accordo, non di una resa. Vogliamo ancora lottare.››

‹‹Ma rifiutare qualunque compromesso andrebbe solo a nostro svantaggio›› spiegò Gianni, convincendolo a sedersi.

‹‹Stasera chiameremo le nostre famiglie e proporremo loro delle condizioni›› aggiunse Olivier. ‹‹Purtroppo è la nostra unica chance, presi in considerazione i genitori che abbiamo.››

‹‹Non avrei mai creduto di dover consumare le corde vocali su cose del genere›› brontolò l'italiano. Giocherellò con l'orologio. Le lancette segnavano le cinque e mezza.

Max si voltò verso Takao, ancora dubbioso.

‹‹Takao, hanno ragione. Come ti sentiresti se tuo nonno minacciasse di cacciarti dal dojo, dalla tua famiglia, dagli oggetti cui tieni?››

‹‹Uhm…››

‹‹Il ricatto è una cosa vile, ma proprio perché è un ricatto che è difficile scegliere›› rifletté Mao. Guardò il suo ragazzo, che ricambiò, incuriosito. ‹‹Quando Rei scappò dal nostro villaggio, avrei dato qualunque cosa per partire e seguirlo. Ma si trattava di scegliere fra due cose che avevano fino allora rappresentato la mia vita: lui e la mia famiglia. Se fossi partita subito, avrei perso entrambe. Il compromesso invece ha dato i suoi frutti.››

‹‹E' vero›› disse Rei. ‹‹Questo non significa che agire sul compromesso sia facile. Avete visto tutti come è stato per me.››

Takao annuì.

‹‹Ho capito.››

‹‹Quello che vogliamo dire è che siamo d'accordo con la vostra decisione›› intervenne il Professor Kappa.

Andrew sogghignò.

‹‹Adula Ralf, è lui la mente del piano.››

Tutte le facce si concentrarono sull'impassibile padrone di casa.

‹‹Già, proprio lui, il nostro leader diciannovenne›› esclamò Gianni. ‹‹Che parla, parla, ma è l'unico di noi a sposarsi!››

Non ci fu uno che tenne gli occhi nelle orbite.

‹‹Che cosa?››

‹‹Avete capito bene, amici›› rispose lui, chiudendo un occhio col suo modo di fare. ‹‹Ralf Iurgens convolerà a giuste nozze, con una madamigella che non abbiamo ancora avuto il piacere di conoscere.››

Rei fu il primo a riguadagnare l'uso della parola.

‹‹Questa sì che è una sorpresa. Pensavamo che foste uniti nella disgrazia.››

‹‹Pfui›› soffiò Andrew. ‹‹Il traditore distribuisce pillole di saggezza. Quando si dice: predicare bene e razzolare male.››

L'oggetto della discussione non se la prese; riconosceva dal tono che l'animoso McGregor stava scherzando.

Mao mordicchiò uno stelo d'erba.

‹‹Beh, perché no? Mio padre si è sposato a diciotto anni.››

‹‹Sicuramente è meglio che a quindici. Quindici è un po' troppo presto›› concordò Max.

‹‹Hai una foto della ragazza?›› saltò su Sabine e, in men che non si dica, tutti tormentarono Ralf per vedere la fidanzata. Il ragazzo sospirò e cominciò a frugare nei taschini, mentre il discorso s'incagliava in quelle acque.

‹‹Lo sapete?›› bisbigliò Gianni ad un certo punto. ‹‹I nostri genitori sono tanto matti che vorrebbero farci sposare quattro sorelle.››

‹‹Sul serio?›› fece Takao.

‹‹Sarà contenta la famiglia delle sorelle. Quattro dei più ricchi partiti d'Europa in famiglia…›› commentò Rei.

‹‹Che? Scordatelo. La prima condizione che presenteremo per tornare a casa›› rintuzzò Andrew, ‹‹sarà di cambiare la parola "matrimonio" in "fidanzamento", il cui pregio principale è d'essere reversibilissimo senza beghe di tribunali. Non voglio rovinarmi l'avvenire. Sono ancora giovane, io.››

‹‹Il trucco è metterla come se fossero loro a supplicarci di tornare›› spiegò Olivier. ‹‹Il che decenza vorrebbe. Ognuno di noi ha studiato l'arte della parola… Il problema è che non c'è peggior sordo di chi non vuol sentire.››

‹‹E poi chi ci dice che queste ragazze siano da buttare? In fondo, Sabine ha pescato bene.››

E una risata collettiva distese l'atmosfera, mentre la ragazza strizzava l'occhio a Max, rosso.

Adesso che erano insieme, si sentivano più forti, pronti, e fiduciosi in un esito felice. Del resto era difficile rimanere immusoniti davanti alle immense verdi distese della Foresta Nera.

Gianni schioccò la lingua.

‹‹Ralf, allora, questa foto?››

‹‹Già, non sperare che ce ne siamo dimenticati!›› rincarò Andrew.

Alla fine, la foto fu trovata. Il cerchio si strinse, calò il silenzio. Ma perché Ralf fissava la foto in quel modo?

‹‹Hey›› disse Andrew. Quando il tedesco ricambiò lo sguardo, inarcò le sopracciglia. ‹‹Beh?››

‹‹Quattro sorelle, avete detto?››

Olivier annuì.

‹‹Sì, perché?››

‹‹Avete… già le loro fotografie?››

Gianni accennò un diniego.

L'atmosfera si caricò. I Bladebreakers rispettavano un religioso silenzio, notando con quale decisione Ralf mantenesse possesso della foto. In quel pezzetto di carta acida doveva trovarsi un pericoloso segreto.

‹‹Ralf, non abbiamo neanche dato loro il tempo di darcele, le foto›› disse Olivier, perplesso. ‹‹Che importa? Volevamo solo vedere la tua ragazza.››

‹‹Il problema è che… in questa foto è ritratta con le sorelle.››

A quella notizia, gli European Dream drizzarono le orecchie.

‹‹Ed è un problema?›› esclamò Gianni. ‹‹Da' qua!››

Si tuffò su di lui, ma Ralf ebbe i riflessi pronti e la levò fuori della sua portata.

‹‹Hey, ma che ti prende?›› chiese Olivier.

‹‹Niente… è che potreste arrabbiarvi ancora di più con i vostri…››

‹‹Molla!›› esclamò Andrew.

C'era qualcosa che dovevano sapere, e l'avrebbero saputo, perdinci!

Lo accerchiarono come leoni e, in men che non si dica, Gianni galoppava via sventolando il trofeo. Ma non aveva fatto quattro passi che lo placcarono per le caviglie. Ormai era questione d'onore: ognuno voleva vedere per primo.

Gli altri due gli strisciarono addosso, tendendo le braccia per raggiungere la foto.

‹‹Daccela!››

‹‹No!››

‹‹Avanti!››

‹‹Noo!››

Gianni tese il braccio più che poté. Ce l'avevano quasi fatta. Andrew lo placcò con maggior determinatezza, mentre Olivier avanzava, sotto gli occhi attoniti dei presenti. Questa era una cosa che non avrebbero mai voluto vedere.

Per terra, il trio si contorse ancora un po', e…

‹‹HEY!››

‹‹Grazie mille›› disse Rei, sottraendo la foto.

‹‹No›› mugugnò Gianni, deluso.

Subito si formò capannello. Ai primi concitati, rumorosi commenti seguì uno strano silenzio. Il trio di matti si districò e fece spazio a forza, soltanto per ritrovarsi un'ala di facce scure davanti.

‹‹La foto›› minacciò Gianni, presentando la mano.

Rei gliela porse senza obiettare. I tre europei si strinsero.

Videro solo una macchia bianca.

‹‹Tienila così›› ordinò Andrew. ‹‹Non vorrai accecarci.››

‹‹Hm.››

‹‹Ecco, ora si vede›› mormorò Olivier.

Ahimè sì, si vedeva.

Ralf si passò una mano sugli occhi.

‹‹E' la ragazza al centro›› disse.

Sulla foto comparve un gruppo di persone. Era stata scattata in un bel salotto, dalle cui finestre filtrava la delicata luce del tardo pomeriggio. Lunghe tende rosse impreziosivano l'ambiente e un lampadario di cristallo pendeva dal soffitto. Sul divano sedevano quattro ragazze, lussuosamente vestite.

Subito la loro curiosità li condusse al centro dell'immagine, dove la più giovane, abbracciata ad un cagnolino, rideva spensieratamente. Era davvero una bella creatura. Bionda, rosea, fresca come il latte, e con la scintilla dell'intelligenza negli occhi.

Questa era la fidanzata di Ralf.

_Siamo a cavallo, _pensarono. _Le sorelle di solito si somigliano._

Non potevano trovare più triste eccezione. I loro occhi indugiarono sulle altre figure. E impallidirono a vista d'occhio.

‹‹S-state bene?››

Olivier spalancò la bocca in una smorfia inorridita.

‹‹Non è possibile.››

‹‹Sono…››

‹‹Sono…››

‹‹SONO I TRE ORRORI DELLA FESTA!››

* * *

La scoperta li piombò nella più nera disperazione. E, come il saggio Ralf aveva previsto, l'animosità nei confronti delle famiglie crebbe.

‹‹Come hanno osato›› sibilò Andrew, a cena. ‹‹Come hanno osato anche solo pensare…››

‹‹E io?›› vociò Olivier, piluccando dal piatto come un bambino in castigo. Pensò alla ragazza che gli era stata "destinata". La sua sedia sprofondò di mezzo metro.

Gianni alzò la testa dal piatto. Aveva un brillio sinistro negli occhi.

‹‹Tu hai solo da star zitto, Olivier›› nessuno osò contraddirlo. ‹‹Perché, escludendo Ralf, ti è capitata la meno peggiore. E non cominciare a lamentarti del suo carattere. Sarà piagnucolosa, sarà quel che sarà…›› le sue pupille mandarono fiamme mentre si alzava, ‹‹ma almeno la sua vita sta fra le tue braccia!››

Fuori, nella notte, un lampo terribile squarciò il cielo, anticipando un temporale da brivido. Ricadde sulla sedia, depresso.

‹‹Io invece…››

Ralf estrasse la foto e la fissò.

La prescelta di Gianni era nientemeno che la balena che aveva abbattuto le sue torri di tazze. Olivier avrebbe avuto la gobba. Ed Andrew…

‹‹Ecco appunto!›› esclamò Andrew, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo. L'attenzione converse su di lui.

Takao prese le patatine, Max rimase col boccone a mezz'aria e Rei accavallò le gambe, mentre Mao s'appoggiava comodamente alla sua spalla. Diamine, era meglio di uno show televisivo!

_Le disgrazie altrui hanno il sapore del miele, _pensò il Professor Kappa, sconsolato.

‹‹Perché Ralf deve acchiappare l'unica sorella attraente? Io dico di andare a sorte!››

Gianni batté le palpebre.

‹‹Che vuoi dire?››

Andrew contò fino a dieci. ‹‹Cosa pensi voglia dire? Estrazione. Testa o croce. Tombola! Un metodo o l'altro, non fa differenza.››

Olivier puntò il dito.

‹‹Stai dicendo che…››

L'inglese diede una manata sul tavolo.

‹‹_Giochiamocela_!››

Scoppiò il finimondo. Sabine, che l'aveva temuto per tutta la sera, tirò Max sotto il tavolo, mentre di sopra volavano improperi di ogni genere. Chi litigava contro l'estrazione, chi insisteva per risolverla a parole, chi lanciava roba solo per dar fastidio (Takao), chi si lamentava, dolorante, chi addirittura proponeva un _ménage à trois_… insomma, quella sera, nella sala da pranzo Gustav III ne accaddero di tutti i colori.

Ralf sospirò e raggiunse Max, Sabine e il Professor Kappa sotto la tavola. Nella turbolenza qualcosa colpì Mao alla nuca.

‹‹Ahi!›› esclamò la ragazza. ‹‹Mi ha preso!››

Gli occhi di Rei lampeggiarono.

‹‹Takao.››

‹‹Eh eh… eh, iih!››

Ma lei lo trattenne, evitando per un pelo Andrew e Gianni che rotolavano sul pavimento.

‹‹Vieni, usciamo da questo manicomio.››

Il cinese si passò una mano fra i capelli nerissimi.

‹‹D'accordo.››

La bella moquette bordeaux, perfetta per la cura secolare, era cosparsa di sozzume. Insalata, salsa, tovaglioli, mentre le posate giacevano sparpagliate in un angolo, evidentemente buttate via da qualcuno che alla pelle ci teneva.

In quel momento Rei rischiò di scivolare su un uovo sodo.

Si aggrappò al tavolo. La masserizia era migrata: prima si poteva raggiungere la porta in tre falcate, senza esserne infastiditi, adesso avrebbero dovuto girarci intorno. Lasciarono passare il trio europeo ― dove Gianni, rinsavito, cercava di separare gli amici ― e ignorarono Takao, che faceva il tifo per tutti e nessuno.

‹‹Che macello.››

Mao indietreggiò, disorientata. Le sue spalle sfiorarono una finestra, alta e lucida nell'intelaiatura di palissandro. Ne stava ammirando la forma quando intravide dei movimenti davanti alle mura.

‹‹Rei, guarda.››

Il ragazzo si volse.

‹‹Che cosa vedi?››

‹‹Laggiù.››

Egli corrugò la fronte.

‹‹Sembrerebbe una limousine.››

Attraverso la cortina di pioggia, videro il portone aprirsi e lasciar entrare una lunga auto nera. Tre camerieri corsero fuori dall'edificio principale, aprendo dei grandi ombrelli; altrettante figure sorsero dal veicolo: una scheletrica, una titanica ed una piegata su se stessa.

Mao afferrò l'avambraccio di Rei.

‹‹Sono loro!››

‹‹Le ragazze che Gianni, Andrew e Olivier dovrebbero sposare?››

‹‹Ne sono sicura.››

‹‹Che cosa ci fanno qui?››

‹‹Non lo so, ma credo che dovremmo avvertirli.››

Le tre figure scomparvero, inghiottite dal maniero. Rei fece qualche passo indietro. Ora si giocava in casa.

‹‹Sì. Sì, hai ragione.››

‹‹Ragazzi! Avanti, smettetela! E' importante!››

* * *

Pochi minuti dopo un nutrito gruppo di persone galoppava nelle segrete del castello, fra lucide armature e mazzafrusti dall'aspetto minaccioso. C'erano Takao, Max, il Professor Kappa, Sabine, Rei, Mao e naturalmente il trio di fuggitivi.

Andrew sbirciò oltre la spalla.

‹‹Sono stufo di sentirmi braccato!››

Dietro di lui, Olivier sgambettava elegantemente.

‹‹Temo che dovremo farci l'abitudine.››

‹‹Speriamo che Ralf le rispedisca indietro tanto presto quanto sono venute›› ansimò Gianni.

Trottarono a ritmo sostenuto, svoltando due o tre volte.

I corridoi sembravano tutti uguali. Andrew però, che aveva ricevuto istruzioni dal padrone di casa e li aveva percorsi più volte di persona, conduceva con sicurezza, proiettando un fascio di luce innanzi ai loro piedi con la pila da campeggio.

Il Professor Kappa parve colto da un pensiero.

‹‹Come avranno fatto a sapere che siete qui? Neanche avete avuto il tempo di chiamare le vostre famiglie!››

‹‹Già›› Mao scrutò il soffitto. ‹‹Il Professore ha ragione.››

‹‹Beh, noi non abbiamo molti amici intimi. Avranno fatto due più due. A Londra c'erano i genitori di Andrew e di Gianni. Da Parigi siamo scappati. Si trattava di scegliere fra Roma e qui.››

Sabine annuì per tutti e proseguirono. Trovarono una scala a chiocciola senza ringhiera. Alle pareti erano appese delle fiaccole, che si accesero al loro arrivo.

‹‹Wow.››

‹‹Da brivido.››

Olivier le occhieggiò con profonda diffidenza.

_Ralf le troverà d'effetto, ma io continuo a pensare che potrebbe mettere dei semplici lampadari. Sono di pessimo gusto. _Poi seguì gli altri nella discesa.

Andrew dovette spingere Gianni per un tratto, finché Sabine non prese per mano e trascinò l'imbranato.

‹‹Piano piano piano! Ma sei matta?››

Takao, Rei e tutti gli altri accelerarono ridendo.

Le scale conducevano ad un luogo buio, umido e tetro. Erano le segrete. Sabine si sfregò le braccia; Mao invece approfittò dell'atmosfera per appiccicarsi a Rei, che gonfiò il petto.

‹‹Vi sembra questo il momento di pomiciare?›› brontolò Takao.

Ma nessuno gli prestò attenzione. Andrew stava dicendo qualcosa.

‹‹…che nell'undicesimo secolo e in tutto il medioevo, da quando gli Iurgens divennero padroni del feudo, qui ebbero luogo torture ed esecuzioni sommarie. Erano tempi barbari e le prigioni traboccavano di delinquenti, di tagliagole e assassini, ma anche di semplici poveracci che avevano rubato per mangiare.››

‹‹_But_… _it's terrible_›› sussurrò Max.

‹‹Ralf ha anche raccontato che, fino a poco tempo fa, le segrete contenevano interi bauli di strumenti… poco ortodossi, se mi capite. C'era anche una ruota. Poi, però, i signori hanno deciso che era il momento di ripulire. Hanno mandato tutto al museo di Berlino, tranne un paio di giocattolini collegati agli eroi della dinastia.››

Nessuno fiatò. Quelle parole avevano gettato una luce totalmente diversa sul luogo.

‹‹Venite.››

Incontrarono porte sfondate, celle selvagge come grotte, incisioni e segni lasciati da persone che non vivevano più da centinaia d'anni. Era un tremendo tuffo nel passato. Uscire e trovarsi immersi nel Medioevo non li avrebbe sconvolti.

Ma li sconvolse udire il rimbombo di due voci ― una stridula, l'altra imperiosa.

‹‹Venite fuori! Sappiamo che siete lì sotto!››

‹‹Uscite allo scoperto!››

‹‹Vi prego, sorelle…›› implorò una terza, lamentosa. ‹‹Ho paura…››

‹‹Non c'è niente di cui aver paura, sciocchina›› rispose quella stridula.

Il gruppetto nelle segrete si scambiò un'occhiata, mentre la luce della torcia, puntata verso l'alto, li trasformava tutti in personaggi dell'orrore.

‹‹Avete capito? Sappiamo che vi state nascondendo nelle prigioni! Venite fuori e fidanziamoci davanti al mondo!››

‹‹Giusto!››

‹‹Ralf non ce l'ha fatta›› sussurrò Gianni, mentre i loro stomaci facevano capriole. L'avventura si era trasformata in una caccia al topo, e anche coloro che non rischiavano nulla, come i Bladebreakers, si sentirono elettrizzati, quasi costretti alla fuga.

Ricordava il gioco del rimpiattino. Scappare diventa una droga.

‹‹Ma come avran fatto a trovare la strada? Abbiamo passato migliaia di incroci!››

‹‹La cosa più importante ora è raggiungere l'ultima stanza›› affermò Andrew, cominciando a correre. Non dovette pregarli per farsi seguire.

‹‹Dov'è?›› chiese Max.

‹‹Dove sietee? Veniamo a prendervi!››

‹‹Stanno scendendo›› annunciò Takao.

‹‹Presto, più veloci!››

Diventarono dei ghepardi.

Qualche curva in derapata, scalini, muri, frane, superando tutto questo batterono tre o quattro record. Poi, però, quando il corridoio si perse nell'oscurità, dal rumore risultò chiaro che le inseguitrici non avevano intenzione di mollare.

Rei frenò, fermando Max e Takao.

‹‹Aspettate.››

‹‹Che c'è? Quelle stanno arrivando!››

‹‹Proprio per questo mi sono fermato.›› Indicò gli European Dream, con un cenno del capo. ‹‹Non ce la faranno mai ad arrivare alla porta segreta senza il nostro aiuto. In fondo noi cosa c'entriamo con quelle tre furie? Sono Gianni, Andrew e Olivier a dover scappare. Noi fungeremo da diversivo, e loro potranno accumulare un vantaggio.››

‹‹Hai dimenticato le segrete. Solo Andrew e Ralf conoscono la strada.››

‹‹In qualche modo ce la caveremo.››

‹‹Ma―››

‹‹Toglieremo un'inferriata e saremo fuori.››

Takao parve rifletterci su, poi accettò.

‹‹Rei ha ragione!››

Max estrasse Draciel.

‹‹Sono con voi.››

‹‹E io pure.››

‹‹Professor Kappa!››

‹‹Non ne posso più di correre›› ansimò il ragazzetto.

‹‹Rei›› chiamò Mao, ormai in fondo al corridoio. ‹‹Si è fatto male qualcuno?››

‹‹Non veniamo.››

‹‹_Come_?››

‹‹Faremo da diversivo! Tu va' con gli altri.››

La ragazza fece per tornare indietro, ma egli la fermò con un gesto.

‹‹Devi continuare con loro. Se non vi faremo guadagnare abbastanza tempo, avrai Galux!››

Mao parve divisa, poi annuì, obbediente, e svoltò l'angolo. A Rei non sfuggì il suo sguardo. Quando si fossero ritrovati, gli sarebbe saltata al collo gridando "Mio eroe!". Diavolo, ogni ragazzo sognava questo. _"Come pomiciare con una ragazza"_, volume uno, parte prima di Rei Kon.

‹‹Possiamo prepararci ora?›› brontolò Takao, disturbato dal suo gongolare.

Il cinese si ricompose.

‹‹Bene. Io sono pronto.››

‹‹Forza e coraggio!››

Cento metri più avanti Mao si riunì al gruppo principale.

‹‹Come mai ci sei solo tu?›› chiese Olivier, coi capelli appiccicati al viso.

Sabine si guardava freneticamente attorno.

‹‹Dov'è Max?››

Mao la tirò avanti per il polso, costringendola a correre.

‹‹Hanno deciso di fare da diversivo.››

‹‹Molto gentile da parte loro›› disse Gianni, ‹‹Ma come faranno a uscire?››

‹‹Ralf non li lascerà certo marcire nelle segrete›› sbuffò Andrew, con la luce della torcia che sobbalzava ad ogni falcata. ‹‹Credo.››

Evitò il calcio di Mao per un pelo.

‹‹Hey! Adesso non possiamo preoccuparci per loro. Hanno preso una decisione e il meglio che possiamo fare è non renderla inutile.››

Gli altri risposero dando fondo alle calorie.

Presto anche quel corridoio ebbe termine. L'inglese ficcò la mano in un taschino del gilet e armeggiò con delle chiavi, finché la massiccia porta che sbarrava loro la strada non si aprì. E, sorpresa delle sorprese…

‹‹Noo.››

Gianni sedette di botto a terra, mentre tutti avevan la possibilità di ammirare la scala a chiocciola. Mao salì il primo gradino; il suo sguardo dorato si perse su, su, nel buio.

‹‹Sembra non avere fine.››

‹‹Sarà la stessa di prima?›› mormorò Sabine, strisciando il dito sui mattoni di roccia.

Suo fratello scosse la testa.

‹‹Non credo. Alla fine dell'altra non c'era una porta chiusa…››

‹‹Lì ce n'è una aperta…››

Il francese diresse il fascio di luce della pila oltre quella porta, che si rivelò ostruita da una frana. Sembrava inutilizzata da secoli.

‹‹Visto?››

‹‹Cominciate a salire invece di cianciare›› scattò Andrew, chiudendo la porta con tutte le mandate disponibili. Gli altri parlottarono e presero a balzare di gradino in gradino, sempre più piegati. L'ultima mandata scattò. ‹‹Ecco fatto. Vediamo se questo basterà a fermarle.››

E via di galoppo.

Dopo cinque minuti erano tutti sparsi in terra, distrutti. Olivier strisciò sull'ultimo gradino che intendeva fare e si lasciò cadere, la bocca spalancata, i capelli arruffati e la gola tanto secca da non poter parlare. Accennò un paio di gesti. Vedendo che nessuno afferrava, alla fine desistette, qualunque cosa volesse dire.

Andrew dal canto suo stringeva spasmodicamente la torcia, quasi ne andasse della sua vita. Persino Mao e Gianni, che amavano e lo sport, sembravano incapaci di proseguire.

‹‹Io… anf anf… io non ho mai… anf… corso… anf anf… tanto in vita mia…›› boccheggiò Sabine.

Andrew deglutì un paio di volte.

‹‹Du… due minuti di pausa.››

‹‹Aggiungici uno zero e facciamo venti…››

‹‹Due.››

Nessuno obiettò più. I petti si alzavano e abbassavano erraticamente, mentre ogni cuore pompava sangue fino allo stremo delle forze. Non sarebbero mai stati in grado di rialzarsi.

Ma poi, improvvisamente, il miracolo del recupero si ripeté; e poterono respirare più liberi.

‹‹Ahh›› sospirò Mao. ‹‹Mi sento già meglio.››

‹‹Già, ma siamo solo a metà scala›› osservò Sabine, che dalla sua posizione poteva scrutare i piani soprastanti. Gianni si allontanò velocemente dal centro della torre, il quale, mancando un parapetto, era un ventoso buco nero.

‹‹Non ne usciremo vivi.››

‹‹Ah, pensiamo positivo›› esclamò Mao, asciugandosi la fronte.

‹‹Ma io non parlavo della torre›› rimbeccò Gianni, scontroso. ‹‹Parlavo della situazione in generale. Facile parlare, se si è donne e fidanzate. Bella roba! Volevamo tentare la via del negoziato e ci capitano fra capo e collo quei mostri. Se non avessimo tagliato la corda, a quest'ora potrebbero trascinarci anche in camera da letto!›› L'immagine che si dipinse nelle menti degli ascoltatori fu quanto mai disturbante. ‹‹E, per quanto un ragazzo possa essere robusto, dovrebbe essere un lottatore di sumo per sperare di opporsi a Gretchen la Lardosa.››

‹‹Gretchen?›› ripeté Sabine.

‹‹La sua fidanzata›› chiarì Olivier con un sogghigno, di breve durata, perché rammentò la propria.

‹‹Ah.››

‹‹Poi, usciti da questo posto, cosa altro c'è da fare se non levare le tende? E addio negoziato!››

Andrew sospirò, nuovamente in possesso delle proprie forze.

‹‹Infatti, non c'è altro da fare. Dobbiamo andarcene da qui e trovare un luogo sicuro da cui condurre le trattative…››

Gianni giunse le mani con uno schiocco, implorando un cielo che non c'era.

‹‹Chi l'avrebbe mai detto di vivere una simile tragedia?››

‹‹Oh, finiscila›› sibilò Olivier.

‹‹…anche se trovare un luogo più sicuro di questo sarà un'impr―››

‹‹Sst!››

‹‹Cosa?››

‹‹Un'impre―››

‹‹Sht!›› ripeté Mao.

Bom bom bom.

Bom bom bom.

‹‹E' la porta!››

Bom bom BOM!

‹‹Stanno per sfondarla›› squittì Gianni, scattando in piedi come se gli scalini fossero diventati carboni ardenti.

‹‹Ma va'›› fece Andrew, che inquadrò la porta nella luce della torcia, sporgendosi con prudenza. Mao e Sabine si avvicinarono.

BOM BOM BOM!

Gianni scoppiò in una risatina nervosa.

‹‹Beh, voi state pure ad aspettarle! Ci vediamo!››

‹‹E' impossibile›› sussurrò Olivier, salendo qualche gradino, gli occhi incollati alla porta. Sembrava che tutti ne fossero ipnotizzati.

‹‹E se fossero Rei e gli altri? Voglio dire…››

‹‹Il pugno di Rei suona così massiccio?››

‹‹N-no, ma―››

BOM BOM CRACK!

Quando quello scricchiolio rimbombò, ognuno emise un grido. Andrew spinse avanti le ragazze, per poi seguirle a spron battuto.

‹‹E allora_ corri!_››

* * *

La salita rischiò di ucciderli ancora una volta, ma scoprirono che i calcoli di Sabine erano inesatti: alla fine del percorso mancava solo un quarto del totale. E non dovevano scordare che anche le loro inseguitrici necessitavano di almeno una fermata.

In cima trovarono un'altra porta. La tensione era alle stelle. Così alle stelle che Andrew lasciò cadere le chiavi.

Fu con orrore che i presenti le videro volare verso il baratro, movimento per movimento, come se qualcuno lassù – o laggiù – avesse selezionato la moviola.

Poi una mano miracolosa entrò nell'inquadratura, strappando le chiavi al loro triste destino.

‹‹…››

‹‹Fiuuuu…››

‹‹Guai a te se ci rifai uno scherzo del genere›› intimò Gianni, al quale la paura aveva dato nuovi riflessi.

L'inglese si terse la fronte. La fascia che gli tratteneva i capelli fiammanti era storta, sporca e soprattutto fradicia.

‹‹Non è colpa sua›› mormorò Olivier. ‹‹Siamo tutti tesi. Tu poi, Gianni, che ha una fifa blu delle altezze…››

‹‹Hey…››

‹‹Avanti, non è il momento di litigare›› s'intromise Mao. Rigirava nervosamente qualcosa in tasca. Il suo beyblade, indovinò Sabine. L'oggetto che custodiva la bella Galux. ‹‹Quelle stanno salendo. Le sento.››

‹‹E' aperta.››

Passarono a velocità luce, e anche quella porta fu accuratamente chiusa.

‹‹Però è più malandata dell'altra. Resisterà di meno›› osservò Olivier.

‹‹Non importa.››

‹‹Guardate, là c'è una botola!››

Corsero alla fantomatica botola. Era un cerchio di legno pesantissimo, scuro e graffiato, con una testa di leone al centro. Tra le fauci, la belva di metallo stritolava una maniglia ovale.

‹‹E' questa?›› chiese Olivier.

‹‹Ralf ha parlato di una botola in cima a una torre. Direi che non c'è possibilità d'errore›› rispose Andrew.

Gianni non sembrò tanto convinto.

‹‹Fai presto a dirlo. Il castello ne ha quattro di torri.››

Sabine si masticò la punta dell'indice, riflettendo.

‹‹Però Ralf ha detto che solo due sono collegate alle segrete. Se questa non è quella per cui siamo scesi all'andata, allora è vero che non ci sono altre possibilità.››

Suo fratello seguì la linea di ragionamento e annuì.

‹‹E, visto che questa non è la torre della discesa, quella è la botola che cerchiamo.››

Gianni afferrò un lato della pesante maniglia, posando un piede avanti per farvi leva.

‹‹Tiriamo!››

‹‹_AAARGGH_!››

PONF! Il coperchio della botola atterrò sul pavimento, un fondo di terriccio battuto, sollevando un nuvolone disgustoso. Quando tutta la sporcizia si fu posata, l'italiano diede una sbirciatina.

‹‹Passaggi segreti›› gemette. ‹‹Pensavo di averne usati da bastarmi per tutta la vita.››

Andrew gli puntò la luce negli occhi.

‹‹Fa' silenzio.››

‹‹Non si sente niente›› annunciò Mao, incollata alla porta dalla quale erano entrati.

‹‹Staranno riposando. Sfrutteremo questo vantaggio. Olivier, cosa vedi?››

‹‹Una scala, molto ripida e stretta. Ci si può aggrappare alle pareti, sono piene di fessure.››

‹‹Bene. Due di noi avanti, uno a chiudere la fila. Mao e Sabine, voi starete in mezzo.››

‹‹Hey, non sono di porcellana›› protestò la prima. ‹‹Io, nella mia terra, mi alleno sulle montagne, saltando da un crepaccio all'altro con puma e tigri selvagge!››

‹‹Sarà comunque più sicuro così›› rispose Andrew, per nulla impressionato. ‹‹Gianni, Olivier. Vi sta bene aprire la fila?››

I due annuirono.

‹‹Allora io scendo›› disse il francese. La torcia passò di mano e, con cautela, egli mise il piede sul primo scalino. Dopo quattro passi era già scomparso.

‹‹Com'è?››

‹‹I gradini sono alti e non troppo larghi. Dovremo procedere più lentamente del previsto›› fu la risposta, un po' soffocata.

‹‹Non importa›› commentò Gianni. ‹‹Basta che cominciamo a scendere. Prima sarà finita, prima mi sentirò meglio.››

In men che non si dica, tutti furono entrati. La botola si richiuse sulle loro teste. Aspettarono qualche secondo per abituarsi alla sensazione.

L'aria era tutto sommato sopportabile, anche se puzzolente. Dappertutto pendevano ragnatele. I suoni, contrariamente a quanto ci si sarebbe atteso, erano attutiti, ovattati come solo la neve sa ovattare.

‹‹E' strano, qui…››

‹‹Muovetevi.››

‹‹Si fa presto a dir-AH!››

Gianni protese un braccio e, con un gesto fulmineo, trattenne Olivier, che stava per volare di sotto. Il ragazzino inclinò il busto all'indietro, mentre le gambe minacciavano di cedere sotto il suo peso.

‹‹Ah… eh eh, scivolato›› sussurrò, tentando un sorriso.

‹‹Con calma. Non dobbiamo ammazzarci.››

‹‹Grazie, Gianni.››

L'italiano scrollò le spalle, prima di sorridere nel suo modo infantile.

‹‹Dovere.››

Dopo quel mancato incidente, si mossero con molta più accortezza. Ma la loro pazienza andava premiata e proseguirono senza intoppi. I Mostri, come ormai li avevano battezzati, non diedero segni di vita per quindici, venti minuti. Quando avvenne ormai era finita.

La retroguardia saltò gli ultimi scalini e furono tutti fuori, con una nuova porta fra loro e il pericolo.

‹‹Ah!›› esclamò Gianni, respirando a pieni polmoni.

Erano al limitare della foresta, scura e scintillante di pioggia. Il sottobosco emanava profumo di terra, di vita, ed era bello rivedere le stelle.

‹‹Non avrei mai potuto vivere nel Medioevo›› rabbrividì Mao. ‹‹Amavano troppo i cunicoli e le stanze di pietra per i miei gusti. Brr!››

Sabine si mostrò d'accordo.

‹‹Là dentro l'aria stava diventando pesante.››

‹‹Ma questo è il Medioevo europeo›› disse Andrew.

‹‹In Cina era anche peggio, se hai intenzione di dire il contrario. Barbari dappertutto.››

Si massaggiarono i muscoli dolenti, rabbrividendo alle folate di vento. Sudati com'erano prender freddo non sembrava un'idea brillante.

‹‹In pratica abbiamo percorso un itinerario a zigzag, su più piani›› rifletté Olivier. ‹‹Prima siamo scesi nelle segrete. Lì abbiamo cambiato direzione infinite volte. Poi c'è stata la torre, che ci ha fatto guadagnare un'altezza persa poi con la botola. Un viaggio tortuoso e inutile.››

‹‹Non del tutto›› disse Gianni.

Andrew annuì. ‹‹Giusto. Secondo me Ralf voleva permetterci di far perdere le nostre tracce. In fondo, è questo lo scopo dei passaggi segreti. Nessun passaggio segreto ti porterà mai a dieci chilometri da casa.››

‹‹Il nostro allora è un caso eccezionale›› rise Sabine, pensando alla fuga del fratello. ‹‹Anche se sono solo duecento metri!››

‹‹Già.››

‹‹Ma non restiamo qui. Venite.››

* * *

Descrissero il perimetro del castello, osservando con sospetto tutte le finestre illuminate. Li aspettava una discreta scarpinata: erano sbucati sul lato sud, mentre l'entrata stava a nord.

Questo era il piano: sarebbero sgattaiolati dentro ai garages per prendere in prestito un paio di motociclette, con le quali avrebbero preso debitamente il largo; Mao e Sabine li avrebbero coperti, per poi far ritorno al maniero e (possibilmente) presentare a Ralf le loro scuse per avergli dissanguato la collezione.

‹‹E anche per appioppargli un calcio come si deve nel sedere›› aggiunse Gianni, tuttora risentito per la scarsa protezione mostrata dal casato.

Non dovettero però far tanto.

Nelle strette valli della zona scorreva un fiume. Un corso d'acqua non troppo grande, turbolento, che si addentrava nella foresta, diretto in pianura. Un sentiero discreto scendeva dalla fortezza a quel fiume. Al limitare del sentiero, i cinque ragazzi trovarono chi avevan lasciato indietro. Ralf era con loro, a braccia conserte.

Quando lo raggiunsero sorrise.

‹‹Finalmente. Loro li ho trovati nelle mie prigioni, li conoscete?››

Tutti risero, e quella risata li fece sentire a casa.

‹‹Accipicchia, ragazzi›› esclamò Takao, fregandosi il naso. ‹‹Quelle tipe sono delle furie! E sapete? Giocano a beyblade!››

‹‹Con un po' di sumo incorporato›› sorrise Max.

‹‹Non ci hanno quasi dato il tempo di lanciare. Sembravano bulldozer›› commentò Rei, ansioso di dire la sua. Mao gli fece un sorriso estatico. ‹‹Soprattutto la tua ragazza, Gianni.››

L'italiano si scurì in volto.

‹‹_Non_ _è_ la mia ragazza. Al massimo può essere la mia guardiana di porci.››

E giù altre risate.

Ralf pensò bene di dire quello che c'era da dire. Avvicinò i tre compagni di squadra e porse loro dei talloncini.

‹‹Cosa sono?›› domandò Olivier.

‹‹Biglietti per la lancia che vi aspetta alla fine di questo sentiero, al molo segreto. Risalirete il fiume fino alle Alpi. Da lì proseguirete per un ritiro di mia proprietà, la cui ubicazione è strettamente riservata.››

‹‹Wow…››

‹‹E' attrezzatissimo e potrete comunicare con me o con chi vorrete quando vorrete, via satellite. Non vi mancherà nulla. Gli uomini che vi accompagnano hanno ricevuto istruzioni precise.››

‹‹Ralf, siamo senza parole.››

‹‹Accidenti, Ralf, ci dovremo sdebitare. Sai che odio doverlo fare.››

Il tedesco abbozzò un sorriso.

‹‹Non preoccupatevi di niente. Dopotutto, siamo amici.››

Gianni, Olivier ed Andrew si guardarono.

‹‹Bene. Che cosa stiamo aspettando?››

Fecero per imboccare il sentiero, ma qualcosa li fermò. Gianni, che aveva preso gli amici a braccetto, si staccò da loro e fece qualche passo verso i Bladebreakers. Il Professor Kappa sorrideva, con il fedele computer sottobraccio. Rei e Mao stavano vicini, mentre Max cingeva Sabine e Takao si strofinava il naso.

‹‹Vi dobbiamo delle scuse. Non era nostra intenzione tirarvi dentro questa faccenda. Ma sembra che voi abbiate proprio fiuto per le grane!››

‹‹Non sempre possiamo decidere per noi stessi›› rispose Rei, confuciano. ‹‹E poi, sapete, è stato divertente. Vero?››

‹‹Sì!›› esclamarono gli altri, rispolverando questa o quella circostanza con una leggerezza che fece pentir Gianni delle sue parole.

‹‹Hey, questi si divertono a nostre spese›› osservò Andrew.

‹‹Perché no?›› fece Ralf, con occhi irrisori. ‹‹In fondo, siete stati meglio di un reality show.››

‹‹Allora i ringraziamenti ce li teniamo per noi.››

Fumini, i tre girarono sui tacchi e scesero.

‹‹Non dimenticate la vostra promessa!›› esclamò il tedesco.

‹‹Quale, quella di appiopparti un calcio?››

‹‹Come?››

Mentre Gianni sventolava una mano, ridendo, Mao lasciò il braccio di Rei, squadrò il ragazzo, batté le mani ed esclamò, mandandolo in brodo di giuggiole: ‹‹Mio eroe!››

‹‹Hey, qualcuno stacchi quei due polipi! …Per favore!››


	4. Accordi e decisioni

_IV_

"_Accordi e decisioni"_

L'alba era tersa. Grandi nuvole scivolavano lungo i fianchi delle montagne, brumose, innevate, mentre in lontananza echeggiavano i campanacci delle mucche. Un vento gelido tirava dai ghiacciai, increspando le acque di un laghetto artificiale.

Una lancia bianca entrò in quelle acque, abbandonando il fiume emissario.

‹‹Che freddo›› lamentò un ragazzo, stringendosi nel piumino grigio perla.

‹‹E' naturale che faccia freddo, Vier. Siamo quasi a duemila metri di altitudine. Qui di notte si ghiaccia.››

‹‹A me sembra che si ghiacci anche adesso›› commentò un altro.

‹‹Gianni, tu geleresti in collina.››

Il biondo corrugò la fronte.

‹‹Adesso non cominciate›› s'affrettò a dire Olivier. ‹‹Abbiamo altro cui pensare. Dobbiamo raggiungere il ritiro di Ralf.››

‹‹Chissà dov'è›› mormorò Andrew, scrutando i dintorni. ‹‹Io vedo soltanto scoscendimenti, rocce e neve. Non sarà mica un igloo?››

‹‹Spiritoso. Piuttosto, sarà dentro una montagna. Sai che quando si tratta di queste cose Ralf non bada a spese.››

‹‹Anche quando si tratta di beyblade-stadi.››

‹‹Per fortuna!››

E risero.

La piccola nave accostava la riva col delicato fluttuare di una colomba; appostato sul molo, un pastore vestito di pelli aspettava la corda. Un marinaio gliela gettò e lui l'annodò ad una logora trave di legno.

Gianni impallidì.

‹‹Sono l'unico ad aver l'impressione che stiamo per uscire dal mondo civilizzato?››

Olivier si strinse maggiormente nel piumino, mentre due uomini attrezzati per il trekking conducevano tre muli.

‹‹Sob… Parigi!››

* * *

‹‹Quanto mi manca la _civilisation française_ in questo momento›› gemette più tardi. Strinse i denti, poiché il mulo, sotto il lui, aveva preso un'altra sbandata.

Salivano una mulattiera, abbarbicata sulle pareti di una gola, e cadere sarebbe stato davvero spiacevole. Dietro di lui Gianni abbracciava il povero mulo, rifiutando di muoversi, di guardare, di respirare.

‹‹A me manca una civiltà qualunque›› rispose Andrew, passando due o tre volte le briglie intorno alle nocche. ‹‹Mi chiedo cosa abbia pensato Ralf quando ci ha mandato qui.››

‹‹Lo stesso che ha pensato mandandoci in giro per le sue segrete.››

‹‹Probabilmente hai ragione.››

Proseguirono, oltrepassando curve tortuose. Erano molto in alto, adesso. L'aria rarefatta bruciava i loro polmoni, ma dava al contempo un'euforica sensazione di purezza. E il panorama era mozzafiato.

‹‹Guardate›› mormorò Olivier. ‹‹Quella è la Svizzera.››

I muli rallentarono.

Ai piedi del sentiero, ora regolare, si stendeva una terra di monti le cui cime bucavano la bruma del mattino. Non videro città, neanche in lontananza. Quello era il regno della natura; selvaggia come le lussureggianti foreste pluviali, anche se l'esatto opposto, la montagna presentava loro il pianeta come doveva esser apparso agli occhi dei primi uomini che avevano calcato la terra.

Trattennero il fiato. Lì, anche il silenzio prendeva vita.

Un'aquila lanciò il suo grido orgoglioso, sorvolando il territorio per poi perdersi fra le nuvole.

‹‹E' magnifica›› sussurrò Gianni.

E la era. Avrebbero potuto perdersi all'orizzonte, senza mai stancarsi, coprendo qualunque distanza con lo sguardo.

Ma era questo che aveva smarrito tanti scalatori, tanti avventurieri incauti. La natura può essere bella quanto letale. Una delle guide lo trattenne appena in tempo ― Gianni abbassò lo sguardo per trovare il proprio piede sospeso sul vuoto.

‹‹Cavolo›› deglutì.

Era sceso dal mulo senza neanche accorgersene. Vide che Olivier era nelle sue stesse condizioni. Andrew, il meno sensibile dei tre alla bellezza, scese per comodità.

‹‹Continuiamo a piedi. Sono stufo di farmi venire il mal di schiena su una sella. Tanto vale che me lo faccia venire sgranchendomi le gambe.››

Gli amici annuirono e, mentre attendevano che le guide proseguissero, diedero al pastore la briglia dei tre muli.

‹‹E poi›› brontolò Gianni quando ebbero messo tra loro e le bestie una certa distanza, ‹‹non mi andava tanto a genio dover affidare la mia pelle a un mulo.››

Olivier andò avanti.

‹‹Poverini. Sono loro che dovrebbero lamentarsi. E' una cosa crudele sfruttarli in questo modo.››

Andrew inarcò le sopracciglia.

‹‹Da quando sei animalista?››

‹‹Da sempre.›› Adesso avevano ripreso ad arrampicarsi. ‹‹L'anno scorso ho pure fondato un'associazione contro le crudeltà e lo sfruttamento degli animali. C'eravate anche voi all'inaugurazione.››

‹‹Ah, allora era a favore degli animali?›› saltò su Gianni.

‹‹Come al solito tu vieni solo per mangiare›› brontolò l'altro, scoccandogli un'occhiata. L'italiano e l'inglese aspettarono che fosse salito sul roccione, un bruttissimo punto in cui una frana ostruiva il sentiero, per mettere in parole la loro domanda.

‹‹Toglimi una curiosità, allora. Non sei tu quello che sfrutta Unicol in battaglia?››

Il ragazzino si voltò di scatto, risentito.

‹‹Io e Unicol siamo amici. Lui mi aiuta perché vuole, non perché costretto!››

E se ne andò, a testa alta, senza degnarsi di rispondere ai loro richiami. I due si guardarono, perplessi.

‹‹Ma che gli è preso?››

‹‹Forse gli avrebbe fatto piacere sentire che sapevamo per cos'era il ricevimento dell'anno scorso.››

Gianni cercò un appiglio per salire.

‹‹Sarà. Io però sui bit-beast sentivo un'altra storia da lui, due anni fa.››

* * *

Eran rimasti parecchio indietro. Quando raggiunsero il gruppo principale erano ormai al famoso ritiro ― solo che non lo sapevano.

Ai piedi dell'ultima salita si presero una pausa.

Il sentiero s'era arrampicato, imperterrito, per centinaia di metri; ora, dopo quella salita, sembrava dover finire in aria. Sì, in aria. La stessa sensazione che avrebbe dato fare uno scivolo al contrario: oltre la sommità di uno scivolo pare esserci soltanto il cielo.

Fiancheggiavano lo stretto passaggio arbusti, muschi e licheni, e un vento gelido rotolava giù da quella cascata asciutta. I ragazzi si domandarono quanto ancora sarebbe durato il viaggio… e dove fosse la meta.

Una volta in cima, levando lo sguardo dalle loro ginocchia, ebbero la risposta.

‹‹Wow…››

Ai loro piedi, la montagna aguzza digradava in un alpeggio, verde, brillante e riparato dalla conformazione rocciosa. Tutto era giovane e fresco. Respirarono due profonde boccate d'aria. Ce n'era bisogno: la vista del "rifugio" infatti fece schizzar fuori delle orbite più d'un paio d'occhi.

‹‹Quello – _quello_ è il ritiro attrezzatissimo di Ralf?›› gracidò Gianni, rischiando di strozzarsi nel processo.

Andrew non disse nulla. Credeva di essersi spezzato un paio di costole nel tentativo di non ridere. Si godette la reazione dell'amico, mentre Olivier, ormai nel prato, restava immobile come una statua. Il ritiro di Ralf non era altro che una vecchia malga, screpolata dalla neve, dal vento e dal ghiaccio; i tronchi pieni di fiori non riuscivano a nascondere la decadenza generale.

‹‹Ma è una catapecchia!›› gemette il francese.

‹‹Beh, una cosa è sicura: nessuno verrà mai a cercarci qui›› osservò Andrew.

‹‹Come fai a essere così calmo?›› intervenne Gianni, scendendo con lui. ‹‹Metti che frani qualcosa o… o più probabilmente che il tetto ci crolli in testa mentre dormiamo!››

Il ragazzo si coprì le tempie.

‹‹Shh, shh, shht. Quanto siete rumorosi. Via, calmatevi. Non avevo mai notato il grado di fastidio che potete rappresentare quando siete agitati. Che cavolo, datevi un pronto!››

Gianni e Olivier, già abbastanza seccati dalla sorpresa, presero quella frase come una dichiarazione di guerra.

‹‹Ah sì? Beh, senti un po' qui. C'è una notizia importante: Andrew McGregor non è a capo del gruppo. Nessuno è il capo! Qui si gioca alla parità di diritti!››

‹‹Vogliamo solo lamentarci in santa pace. Dannazione, io odio questa vita. Voglio tornare nella mia villa, con le mie comodità e le mie belle ragazze!››

‹‹Uh, ma come siete pitigni›› commentò una voce, strappandoli al diverbio. ‹‹Andrew ha ragione, siete fastidiosi. Però anche lui lo è!››

Una ragazza era uscita dalla malga, e adesso rideva. Tutti la fissarono, sorpresi. Non molto alta, lasciava indovinare sotto il cappotto un corpo slanciato, e i suoi capelli erano fulvi, mentre le guance tempestate di lentiggini. Una satira delle montagne.

Andrew si raddrizzò.

‹‹Laurie›› disse soltanto.

Lei sorrise.

‹‹Beh? Non mi saluti, vecchio?››

‹‹Certo, ma… che ci fai qui?››

‹‹La conosci?›› fece Olivier.

La bocca di Gianni era piegata in una smorfia.

‹‹Certo che la conosce. E' la sua unica amica d'infanzia›› rispose, come se averne una sola fosse un crimine.

Andrew sogghignò. Si sarebbe divertito, lo sentiva.

‹‹Gianni ha già avuto modo di conoscerla l'estate scorsa: Laurie Walsingham, discendente diretta del consigliere di Elisabeth I Tudor. Ah, Laurie, loro sono Olivier Boringer ― e Gianni, naturalmente.››

‹‹Certo›› ridacchiò lei. ‹‹Piacere.››

‹‹_Enchanté_›› fece Olivier, inespressivo.

Doveva ancora digerire la sorpresa. Dal canto suo, la nuova arrivata adocchiò l'italiano del gruppo che, contrariamente al suo solito, non tentava _avances_ di sorta.

‹‹Beh? Non si saluta una signorina?››

Lui s'illuminò e corse a baciarle la mano.

‹‹_Enchaantee._››

Lei scoppiò in una nuova, chiassosa risata e, tra un eccesso e l'altro, esclamò: ‹‹_Chicchiricchii_!››

Il ragazzo si ritirò, confuso.

‹‹Voleva dire che sei un galletto spaccone›› spiegò Olivier, accennando un inchino galante. Stavolta Laurie non rise – beh, non più di quello che stava facendo – e gli strinse la mano. Era davvero carina. Un po' selvaggia, però.

Gianni piantò le mani sui fianchi, contrariato. Quella pollastra riusciva sempre a ridicolizzarlo.

‹‹Va bene, va bene, tutto questo è molto educato›› s'intromise Andrew. ‹‹Ma vuoi spiegarci perché sei qui? Credevo che nessuno dovesse conoscere questo posto.››

‹‹E' questa la cosa curiosa. Ieri mattina ho ricevuto un espresso di Ralf che mi diceva di prendere l'elicottero ― elicottero poi atterrato direttamente nel mio giardino ― senza specificare dove volevano portarmi. Io l'ho preso, una volta scesa son salita su un mulo… ed eccomi qua. Ignoro la provincia. Lo stato, forse, è la Svizzera.››

‹‹Sì, lo è.››

‹‹Quindi conosci anche Ralf›› osservò Olivier.

La ragazza annuì.

‹‹E tu l'hai fatto?›› esclamò Gianni, preso contropiede. ‹‹Cioè, spunta questo tizio che ti ordina di seguirlo senza fare domande e potrebbe anche semplicemente sfruttare il nome di un amico… e tu lo segui? Così, bon, basta?››

‹‹Certo che no. Aveva un biglietto col sigillo personale di Ralf. Nessuno potrebbe falsificare una cosa del genere.››

‹‹Ma la ragione? Ti ha detto perché dovevi partire?››

Laurie guardò l'amico d'infanzia.

‹‹Beh… mi ha scritto che Andrew aveva bisogno di consigli›› poi sogghignò. ‹‹Rimanga fra noi, se mi avesse detto che aveva preso una decisione da solo, sarei svenuta sul posto.››

Ah, che linguetta pungente.

Con quel complimento se li tirò in casa, seguita da un Andrew risentito. Una nuova sorpresa attendeva i fuggitivi: la malga, tanto trascurata di fuori, possedeva interni degni del _St. Moritz_ _Kulm Hotel_. A vederla da quella prospettiva non sembrava più così malferma. Fecero colazione a sorsi di cioccolata, versata dalle abili mani di Laurie in boccali da birra.

‹‹…e questo è l'ultima nostra disavventura›› disse Olivier, concludendo il riassunto dei tre giorni di fuga.

Laurie abbozzò una risata, incredula.

‹‹Mi state prendendo in giro.››

‹‹E' tutto assolutamente vero invece›› rispose Gianni. ‹‹Anche se, probabilmente, l'horror non finisce qui. Stasera contatteremo le nostre famiglie per stipulare l'accordo.››

‹‹Per scaramanzia diciamo _proporlo_…››

‹‹Già, già. Se ne vedranno delle belle.››

‹‹Ma allora›› saltò su la ragazza, ‹‹se avete già in mente che cosa fare, perché Ralf mi ha mandata qui?››

La domanda cadde nel silenzio. Poi balzò in piedi e prese la caraffa ormai vuota.

‹‹Qualcuno vuole altra cioccolata?›› chiese, giuliva.

Gianni e Olivier levarono i boccali in segno affermativo. Andrew, invece, migrò in direzione dell'attrezzatura tecnologica, lasciandola senza risposta. Evidentemente non ne voleva. Laurie prese il suo boccale per lavarlo.

Entrò nella piccola, calda cucina mentre il soggiorno mandava lo scoppiettio del fuoco, stuzzicato dai ragazzi. Li sentì parlottare, ridere e gridare. Sembravano una scolaresca in gita.

Posò il boccale nel lavello. Poi frugò nella credenza e ne estrasse tre pacchetti di cioccolato; dal frigorifero invece uscì un bricco di latte, pieno a metà. Con tutto quello s'apprestò ad allungare il cioccolato, una volta sufficientemente sciolto, per renderlo bevibile.

Aspettò in piedi davanti al fornello, il bricco in mano.

Si ritrovò a pensare.

Perché Ralf l'aveva fatta venire in quel posto? Una volta tanto Andrew non aveva bisogno di consigli. Davvero. Ralf stesso aveva dato quello che intendevano seguire, perciò non poteva usar la scusa di non sapere. I suoi occhi divennero tristi.

In quel momento Andrew si tuffava di schiena sul divano, un bel mobile di legno equipaggiato d'enormi cuscini marroni. Un telefono tra l'orecchio e la spalla, scrutò il soffitto di travi, in attesa che all'altro capo rispondessero. La fronte era corrugata per la concentrazione.

Quando risuonò un click, sorrise.

‹‹Ralf?››

‹‹_Andrew? Siete arrivati?››_

‹‹Naturalmente. L'hai messo a posto alla grande, il ritiro. Avresti dovuto vedere le loro facce quando siamo arrivati. Volevano mettersi a piangere.››

‹‹_E gliel'hai detto che tu c'eri già stato?››_

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia.

‹‹No… e preferirei non doverlo fare. L'atmosfera è stata un po' tesa negli ultimi tempi, tra fughe e arrampicate.››

‹‹_Certo.››_

‹‹Ralf?››

‹‹_Ti ascolto.››_

‹‹Perché Laurie è qui?››

All'altro capo ci fu una pausa.

‹‹_Ho pensato che potessi volere un supporto morale.››_

‹‹Grazie, al mio supporto morale ci penso io.››

‹‹_Non sei mai stato capace di mentire.››_

‹‹Come fai a dirlo? Ci conosciamo sì e no da due anni!››

‹‹_Non c'è bisogno di conoscere una persona da una vita per capirla. E poi, tu sei abbastanza trasparente.››_

‹‹Grazie ancora. Ma perché Laurie?››

Un'altra pausa.

‹‹_Credo che potrà esserti molto utile. Fidati. Mi ringrazierai. Io ho un sesto senso per queste cose.››_

‹‹Hey… hey! Non osare riattaccare con questo criptico commento! Secondo me tu sai qualcosa, e stai cercando di nasconderlo.››

‹‹_Mh… sì, può darsi. Ma ora devo proprio riattaccare. Probabilmente vi richiamerò più tardi… Mantenete la parola, d'accordo? Telefonate col satellite ai vostri genitori.››_

‹‹Nh…››

‹‹_Ciao.››_

E la comunicazione s'interruppe, lasciandolo più insoddisfatto e inviperito di prima.

‹‹Chi era?›› domandò Olivier, saltellando fino allo schienale. ‹‹Ralf? Lo immaginavo. Non ha detto granché, vero? Immaginavo anche questo.››

Attraverso la portafinestra videro Gianni parlare con Laurie, che rideva senza freno… chissà se per le sue barzellette o per il semplice fatto di averlo davanti.

‹‹Stai tranquillo, per Gianni è naturale come respirare. Non ha mai intenzioni serie.››

‹‹Uh?›› fece l'altro, staccando gli occhi dalla scena. ‹‹Che stai dicendo? Cosa vuoi che m'importi se le fa la corte? Con Laurie neanche funziona.››

‹‹Beh›› rispose Olivier, cauto ‹‹dal momento che è la tua migliore amica, penso che ognuno si aspetti che ti preoccupi per lei…››

Andrew emise uno sbuffo.

‹‹No, la fase paranoica l'ho superata a nove anni.››

Poi si mise comodo, con tutta l'intenzione di riposare. L'amico capì l'antifona e girò sui tacchi, acchiappando il piumino dall'appendiabiti.

‹‹Noi usciamo a fare una passeggiata›› mormorò, senza aspettare risposta. Non la ottenne infatti.

Ma passò molto tempo prima che Andrew prendesse sonno.

* * *

Chissà come, chissà quando, avevano tutti tacitamente deciso di posticipare il confronto il più possibile. Passarono la giornata sollazzandosi. Poco prima dell'ora di pranzo i tre alpinisti tornarono e Laurie cucinò una fonduta che lasciò ciascuno con l'acquolina in bocca. Risero, scherzarono, dormirono, litigarono, dormirono ancora e si risvegliarono per svuotare un armadio di tutti i giochi di società che conteneva. Per l'ora in cui li esaurirono, Gianni aveva scovato una PlayStation2, sulla quale si fecero venir a turno gli occhi a palla.

Poi fu ora di cena.

Laurie credeva d'aver mano libera, ma scoprì di essere in errore perché Olivier e Gianni invasero la cucina, uno vantando le proprie incredibili capacità culinarie, l'altro sostenendo di esser l'unico in possesso di una ricetta segreta per le bruschette. Andrew seguì per nostalgia, sentimento che evaporò alquanto quando lo piazzarono ad affettare e imburrare il pane.

‹‹Credevo che sulle bruschette ci volesse l'olio?›› brontolò.

‹‹Non ce n'è›› rispose Gianni. ‹‹Ow. Olivier! La vuoi smettere di darmi spintoni?››

Il giovane cuoco ― perché di questo titolo non ce la sentiamo dopotutto di privarlo – s'inalberò.

‹‹Io ho bisogno di spazio in cucina! Come faccio a creare le mie deliziose uova _à la baveuse_ se mi state tutti addosso?››

‹‹Cosa?›› Gianni si mise una mano all'orecchio. ‹‹_Creare? _Cosa sei diventato, Dio?››

‹‹Qualcosa di molto simile, sì.››

Al che tutti gemettero, lamentandosi dell'ego dei francesi.

Ebbero anche il piacere di veder Andrew stuzzicato dall'amica d'infanzia, che, per punzecchiarlo, rivangò certi vecchi episodi per loro inediti e imperdibili. Gianni rise per dieci minuti di fila, piegato in due. Stava progressivamente perdendo la capacità di muoversi mentre Olivier si limitava a sorridere, scuotendo la testa e sbattendo le uova con un frustino.

Poi il loro animoso amico ne ebbe abbastanza e assalì Laurie, sottomettendola a colpi di solletico. Non aveva calcolato una cosa, però: anche lei aveva due mani. La zuffa si risolse in due figure che rotolavano sul parquet, dirette in salotto… dove parecchi soprammobili fecero una brutta fine.

‹‹Non ho mai visto Andrew così.››

‹‹Già›› fece Gianni, estraendo una teglia dal sottocucina. ‹‹Di solito, come dire… è rigido. Come se indossasse un busto. Non sorriderebbe neppure per un milione di dollari.››

‹‹Anche perché in banca ne ha un bel po' di più.››

‹‹Anche.››

Stettero in silenzio. Dopo tutto il vissuto – scivoli segreti, fughe in aeroplano, clandestinità varie – e il casino compiuto, era bello star lì ad ascoltare lo sfrigolio del burro nella padella, il ticchettio regolare del timer sul forno… chiusi nel piccolo, sicuro ambiente di una cucina. Sapevano che si trattava soltanto di una pausa, di un'oasi nel deserto; ma non avevano smesso di sperare che, oltre le apparenti dune di sabbia, si nascondesse la foresta pluviale.

La risata vittoriosa di Laurie scosse la malga.

‹‹Sai una cosa?›› rifletté Gianni, tagliuzzando delle verdure. ‹‹Mi ricorda Charlotte.››

Olivier fece saltare in aria la frittata.

‹‹E chi è Charlotte?››

L'italiano scosse la testa, sorridendo.

Infine, tra risa e scherzi, anche la cena fu consumata. Quando i piatti furono lavati e la divisione delle camere decisa, tutti si ritrovarono con le mani in mano. Gli sguardi corsero al grande telefono a video, posto in un comodo studio attiguo.

Qualcuno tossì. Un altro si schiarì la gola.

‹‹Potremmo… guardare un po' di televisione.››

Olivier, spazientito, s'alzò.

‹‹Sentite, se nessuno ha il coraggio di farlo, lo farò io.››

Nessuno spiccicò parola.

‹‹Sono abituato a trattar con gente fuori di testa, visto che sembra la tara dei patriarchi di famiglia.››

‹‹Che dici, Vier? I tuoi genitori sono ancora giovani.››

‹‹Era un modo di dire›› sospirò lui, cercando di scaricare la tensione con respiri regolari. ‹‹Non c'è ragione per procrastinare oltre quest'assurda situazione. Io voglio ritornare a casa mia. E immagino che per voi non sia differente.››

Gli amici dovettero concordare. Laurie se ne stette in disparte, sentendosi un'intrusa. In quel discorso lei non c'entrava proprio niente.

‹‹D'accordo›› disse Andrew. ‹‹Facciamo un breve schema su cui impostare il discorso e poi, _chiamiamoli_.››

Lui e Gianni, seduti sul divano, si abbassarono, mentre Olivier sedeva a gambe incrociate sul tappeto di lana. Confabularono con l'agitato timore che l'esaminando prova per l'esame, diviso tra il desiderio di togliersi il pensiero e quello di ritardare il più possibile col ripasso. Quindi composero i volti, marciarono nello studio e accesero tutto il complesso di tecnologici. Laurie diede una strizzatina al braccio di ciascuno, più forte ad Andrew, e poi li lasciò.

I tasti del telefono lampeggiarono, formando il numero di Villa McGregor, Londra.

Poi, il segnale di libero.

Trattennero il fiato.

A Londra qualcuno sollevò la cornetta. Sull'enorme schermo a cristalli liquidi apparve l'immagine dei tre ragazzi, seduti su un divanetto di velluto rosso.

‹‹Signorino?›› disse il maggiordomo, indeciso se credere o meno ai propri occhi. ‹‹Signorino, siete voi?››

Andrew trovò la domanda estremamente stupida, ma si limitò ad annuire. ‹‹Signorino… e signorini, le vostre illustri famiglie vi stanno cercando per tutta Europa.››

_Digli di darsi da fare, allora, _pensò Gianni, _se questo è il meglio che sanno mettere insieme._

‹‹Vogliamo parlare con loro.››

L'uomo fece un inchino.

‹‹Sono desolatissimo, signorino, signorini, i vostri genitori non si trovano più qui.››

‹‹Cosa?›› fece Andrew.

‹‹Quattro giorni fa i signori Tornatore erano in quella casa›› aggiunse Gianni, mordendo le parole. ‹‹Dove sono ora?››

Un altro profondo inchino.

‹‹Signorino Gianni, i vostri genitori, ah, insieme ai vostri, signorino Andrew, sono partiti il giorno dopo. Mi hanno detto che si recavano in Francia.››

‹‹Devono essere a casa mia›› disse Olivier, le braccia conserte.

‹‹Trasferisci la chiamata.››

‹‹Ah, subito, signorino Andrew. I miei rispetti.››

E la figura baffuta del maggiordomo scomparve, sostituita da un intrico di linee grigie e fruscianti. I tre si scambiarono un'occhiata velocissima, carica di apprensione.

‹‹Si sono mossi in blocco stavolta›› osservò Gianni.

Andrew scurì in volto.

‹‹Non so voi ma, se ne usciamo vivi, personalmente credo che la mia famiglia dovrà guardarsi le spalle per un po'.››

‹‹Già›› concordò il primo, nero.

‹‹Sst. Eccoli.››

Il trasferimento era stato completato.

Anche all'altro capo si erano attruppati su un divano, con la differenza che ci stavano visibilmente stretti. La madre di Gianni arrivò di corsa, la gonna svolazzante. Ci fu qualche protesta, qualche spostamento ma, alla fine, tutto si fermò. Gli schieramenti si studiarono in silenzio.

Che il combattimento avesse inizio.

‹‹_Mon petit chou_›› miagolò la signora Boringer che, secondo etichetta, come padrona di casa aveva il diritto e il dovere di prender parola per prima. ‹‹Questa è una sorpresa. Ormai stavamo cominciando a perdere _l'éspoir_…››

‹‹Il vostro comportamento è stato inaudito!›› tuonò il signor Tornatore, facendo involontariamente sobbalzare il figlio.

‹‹Caro!›› esclamò sua moglie. ‹‹Che modi in casa altrui.››

‹‹…vi chiedo scusa.››

‹‹Bravo, chiedi scusa›› scimmiottò Gianni. Olivier gli pestò il piede con forza. ‹‹Ow!››

‹‹Che cos'hai detto, zuccherino?››

Andrew chiuse gli occhi, contando fino a dieci.

‹‹D'accordo, ora basta con le sciocchezze›› disse la perentoria voce di suo padre. Il ragazzo sorrise. Sapeva che sarebbero arrivati subito al sodo.

Il giovane McGregor rispettava suo padre. Aveva appreso da lui l'arte della parola ― e anche l'arte dell'arrabbiarsi, se ne esiste poi una. Insomma, lo ammirava. Solo un uomo di grande polso avrebbe potuto farsi strada dove lui s'era fatto strada. Alla fine, conoscendo il suo carattere, era convinto che l'idea del matrimonio collettivo avesse attratto più sua madre, donna volitiva e abituata, come il figlio, a ottenere ciò che chiedeva…

In ogni caso, fosse o meno stata idea di suo padre, ora combattevano su fronti diversi. Ed Andrew non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere.

‹‹Avete giocato abbastanza. Abbiamo tollerato la vostra fuga dicendoci che erano gli ultimi grilli di gioventù, una cosa del momento. Ma un bel gioco dura poco. Tornate a casa e sposate le signorine von Fuchs, le quali, lo devo dire, hanno fin troppo indulgentemente perdonato il vostro atteggiamento.››

L'ala di genitori annuì in tandem.

‹‹Ma vedete, dal momento che ci confortiamo nel pensare che la nostra persona sarà sempre umilmente indispensabile al vostro fianco›› rispose Andrew, accennando con un gesto anche agli amici, ‹‹e che temiamo, al nostro prossimo ritorno, di non esser del tutto perdonati per il nostro insopportabile comportamento… ecco, noi vorremmo una piccola prova… una _testimonianza _della vostra benevolenza nei nostri confronti›› abbassò gli occhi. ‹‹Se lo ritenete opportuno.››

Le madri batterono le mani, prestando poca attenzione all'obbligazione nascosta nelle parole del ragazzo, e presero l'impegno prima che qualcuno potesse fermarle.

‹‹Certo che si può fare!››

‹‹Si farà!››

I tre non riuscirono del tutto a trattenere il sorriso. C'erano quasi. Il signor McGregor e il signor Tornatore restrinsero le palpebre.

‹‹E in che consisterebbe questa _testimonianza?››_

Suo figlio si stava comportando egregiamente. Doveva riconoscerlo: aveva lo spirito dell'avvocato.

‹‹Una cosa da nulla›› spiegò Olivier.

‹‹Unire il vostro più profondo desiderio, quello di vederci accasati, con la nostra visione dei tempi›› terminò Gianni.

Il terzo annuì.

Tutti i genitori tornarono sulla difensiva.

‹‹_Petit chou,_ lo sai che non ci piacciono le risposte sibilline›› disse la signora Boringer.

Il ragazzo sistemò una ciocca di capelli verdi dietro l'orecchio, soppesando le parole.

‹‹Non intendevamo offendervi _maman…_ _mesdames, messieurs. _Quello che volevamo proporre era posticipare le nozze fino a… data da destinarsi›› i volti scurirono. ‹‹Le nozze naturalmente si faranno, ma l'unico nome di cerimonia che potremmo ora sopportare è: fidanzamento.››

_Un luungo fidanzamento, in cui avremo tutto il tempo per escogitare qualcos'altro!_

Il signor Boringer si lisciò i baffetti. In un imprecisato momento della sua infanzia, Olivier aveva ravvisato in lui un'inspiegabile somiglianza col ladro letterario Lupin; e mai aveva sentito come ora d'averlo fatto a ragione. L'uomo poteva sembrare uno stupido. Non lo era.

‹‹Olivier, figlio mio, abbiamo intenzione di sposarvi subito›› disse. Il suo tono era ingannevolmente dolce.

I tre esaminandi rabbrividirono. Sapevano che c'era lui a monte del progetto.

La vicenda di Sabine insegna.

‹‹E così faremo›› stabilì la signora Tornatore.

Le altre mamme annuirono con sagacia, supportate dai mariti. Ma i loro figli avevano ancora una carta da giocargli contro, una carta acquisita con l'abilità di Andrew.

‹‹Così volete mancare alla parola data?››

‹‹Cosa?››

Calò un silenzio attonito.

Gianni sogghignò.

‹‹Mi sembra di ricordare che tu avessi promesso di soddisfare la nostra richiesta, mamma.››

‹‹_Oui, toi aussi, maman. __C'est sûr.››_

‹‹_And you too, mom_›› terminò Andrew, trionfante.

Le facce degli adulti avevano perduto tutta la loro lucentezza. Solo gli uomini mantenevano un alone di dignità, se non si conta il signor Boringer, ovviamente.

Nel vederli in quello stato la nuova generazione non poté che rassegnarsi. Nelle questioni di famiglia sarebbero sempre stati dei pazzi.

‹‹_C'est absurde!››_ protestò il padre di Olivier.

‹‹_And because of a bunch of whores, we've lost the battle!›› _esclamò la signora McGregor, strappando i guanti di raso. Le altre madri, che capivano perfettamente l'inglese, si voltarono con malagrazia, la collera sui visi imbellettati.

‹‹Come osi?››

‹‹C'eri anche tu dentro!››

E lo schermo mandò una confusione di colori, di gesti, di schiaffi e borse che volavano, mentre il sonoro era una cacofonia di lingue.

Olivier sedette contro lo schienale, scambiando un'occhiata con gli amici.

‹‹Sì, sono davvero delle donnacce. Ma che volete, dopotutto sono le nostre _mamans_.››

Gianni sbuffò.

Il parapiglia continuò per qualche tempo. Inaspettatamente, il collegamento fu chiuso. Si guardarono, allarmati.

‹‹…e ora?››

‹‹Maledizione, se li lasciamo da soli a confabulare, non li circuiremo mai!›› imprecò Andrew, colpendo il bracciolo con un pugno.

‹‹Non possiamo farci niente›› rispose Gianni, masticandosi il labbro inferiore. ‹‹Dobbiamo aspettare.››

‹‹…››

‹‹…sì.››

Incrociarono le braccia, le gambe, tormentarono tagliacarte e cuscini, in attesa di un segno divino. L'orologio antico di Ralf ticchettava, immobile sulla scrivania di mogano. Ogni minuto pareva una vita, e più tempo passava, più sembrava loro d'aver perso.

Gironzolarono per la stanza, tenendo d'occhio il telefono. Poi, quando stavano per andarsene, depressi, lo schermo riprese vita. Non ebbero il tempo di mettersi composti. Ognuno rimase congelato nella propria posa, Andrew lungo sul divano, Gianni sul tappeto e Olivier chino sui liquori.

I genitori si erano calmati. Sedevano come prima, molto più scarmigliati però.

‹‹Abbiamo deciso di accettare la vostra proposta›› annunciò il signor Boringer, parlando con un'espressione sofferente sul volto. Gianni, Andrew ed Olivier batterono cinque. L'uomo sogghignò. ‹‹Nel senso che…››

E indicò il signor McGregor, invitandolo a parlare.

I sorrisi gelarono loro sulle labbra.

‹‹Nel senso che, ragazzi miei, abbiamo convenuto che in fondo non è giusto obbligarvi a sposare qualcuno scelto da noi.›› Stavano per vibrare il colpo, lo sentivano. ‹‹Perciò, molto magnanimamente vi concediamo di scegliere una dama di vostro gusto, rigorosamente fra i nomi dell'alta società. Quando tornerete, vi fidanzerete con lei e la sposerete. Allora avrete la nostra benedizione e il nome di nostri eredi, senza rancore. Nel caso in cui non abbiate trovato nessuno, tuttavia, sposerete le von Fuchs.››

I tre digrignarono i denti.

‹‹E se non accettiamo?››

Un brillio lampeggiò negli occhi degli adulti.

‹‹Se non accettate, lo scotto è lo stesso di prima. Esilio dalle vostre case. A vita›› cinguettò la signora Boringer. ‹‹Pensaci bene, _mon petit chou_›› fece, rivolta al proprio pargolo, _‹‹_In fondo a tua sorella non è andata poi così male.››

‹‹Avete una settimana di tempo.››

‹‹Una quantità di tempo che, a mio parere, offende non solo voi ma anche i nostri nomi.››

‹‹Già.››

‹‹Ma così è deciso.››

‹‹Dunque, accettate?››

La realtà della sconfitta si abbatté sui fuggiaschi.

‹‹…accettiamo.››

* * *

La semioscurità della stanza ben si adattava al loro stato d'animo. Buttarono fuori l'aria, mogi, ognuno un cane bastonato nel proprio angolino. Laurie entrò per veder Gianni passarsi le mani sugli occhi.

‹‹Ne deduco che non è andata bene?›› chiese timidamente.

Olivier mosse la testa.

‹‹Che carognata›› ringhiò Gianni. ‹‹Che carogne!››

‹‹Brutta cosa aver dei managers annoiati in famiglia.››

‹‹Non avrei mai pensato di dire cose del genere su mio padre o mia madre›› commentò Andrew, troppo stanco per arrabbiarsi. ‹‹Ma sì, mi hanno deluso. In fondo, perché ci dobbiamo sposare ora? Non abbiamo mai mostrato ripulsa per l'altro sesso. Gianni poi è un cascamorto incallito.››

‹‹Hey…››

‹‹Voleva essere un complimento.››

‹‹Allora lascia perdere… quando non sei in vena i complimenti ti escono malissimo.››

‹‹Dovete trovare delle sostitute ai Mostri?›› domandò Laurie, sedendo accanto al piccato Andrew.

‹‹Immaginavo che tu stessi origliando.››

‹‹Mi dispiace. Non l'ho fatto di proposito. Il volume era alto e la porta aperta… Era un invito.››

‹‹Già›› rispose lui, abbozzando un sorriso.

La presenza di Laurie riusciva sempre a distenderlo. Era sempre stato così.

‹‹Almeno Gianni avrà vaste conoscenze in cui navigare per la propria scelta›› osservò Olivier. ‹‹Potremmo cavarci qualcosa anche noi.››

Al biondo scappò una risatina.

‹‹Le ragazze che frequento sono alla mano, ma non di alti natali. Non ho mai pensato niente di serio su di loro. E poi nessuna di loro si sposerebbe alla sua età. Se non vogliamo farlo noi che siamo costretti, figurarsi loro che possono scegliere. Proprio utili conoscenze, nevvero?››

‹‹Ci sarà pure qualcuna…››

‹‹Campa cavallo.››

‹‹Che ci sia o no, dobbiamo provare. Abbiamo una settimana, lo sapete.››

‹‹Che carogne!››

Andarono a dormire a varie riprese. La prima fu Laurie, che uscì tranquillamente; non diede la buonanotte: temeva potesse suonare sarcastica, se non addirittura offensiva. Lo studiolo era popolato di fauni molto suscettibili, immersi in torvi pensieri.

Soltanto Olivier notò la sua sortita e pensò che, probabilmente, nemmeno lei avrebbe avuto sogni lieti.

Scrutò il soffitto, che rifletteva i bagliori del fuocherello ― una soluzione antica ma accogliente.

Sarebbe stato così bello il loro soggiorno lì, se non fosse stato per i loro genitori. Se non fossero stati soli.

Era facile dar la colpa agli altri. Avrebbe potuto benissimo continuare ad incolpare le famiglie, ma la verità stava nel mezzo. Sta sempre nel mezzo. Gli adulti avevano dimostrato loro, con questo ricatto, che in fondo erano ancora dei mocciosi; dei mocciosi senza il grande numero di appoggi che credevano di avere.

E gli vennero in mente tanti momenti, tante volte in cui aveva rifiutato piccoli favori, attenzioni gentili e disinteressate, dichiarando orgogliosamente di essere ormai grande. Quanto era stato stupido.

E se fosse stato quello lo scopo dei loro genitori? Far loro capire che non si può diventare ciò che si vuole senza esperienza?

Moriva dalla voglia di chiederlo.

Anzi, l'avrebbe chiesto.

‹‹Andrew, hai mai pensato… che forse… Andrew?›› staccò la testa dal pouf di damasco contro il quale riposava. ‹‹Gianni?››

Il divanetto era vuoto. Due cuscini giacevano a terra, con l'impronta della testa di Gianni. Li rimise a posto, sospirando.

‹‹Non stiamo certo facendo sforzi per sostenerci.››

Quella notte si tirò le coperte fino al mento, infreddolito. Avevano dimenticato di accendere il riscaldamento nelle camere, oppure c'era qualche finestra aperta?

Strizzò le palpebre. Si accorse di vedere meglio di quanto non si aspettasse; dovevano essere circa le quattro, e in montagna il sole sorge di buon'ora. Ma quello che vide d'altro quasi gli fece ingoiare le tonsille.

La porta a vetri che conduceva sul balcone era aperta.

Una folata di vento gonfiò la tenda d'organza. Una persona suscettibile avrebbe potuto già trovarsi dall'altra parte della casa.

Che cosa doveva fare?

Beh, che domande. Il suo lato pratico tornò. Doveva alzarsi e chiudere. Il pensiero di trovarsi davanti uno sconosciuto a quell'ora, però, gli diede qualche legittimo brivido. Brandì Unicol e gettò da parte le coperte.

Raggiunse la porta a passi felpati. Tese la mano verso la maniglia… ma la tenda lo avviluppò. Lottò strenuamente per riacquisire il controllo e, allora, attraverso il vetro vide una persona.

_Ma è…_

Una mano gli tappò la bocca.

‹‹_MMMMF_!››

‹‹Sst.››

Si dibatté e agitò, deciso a veder cara la pelle; e, quando un certo volto si abbassò sulla sua spalla, avrebbe voluto uccidere.

‹‹Andrrrrew›› sibilò.

L'amico gli intimò il silenzio e lo lasciò libero, senza aggiungere altro. Né una scusa, né il perché della sua presenza.

Olivier ansimò come… beh, come un cavallo. Unicol sghignazzò rumorosamente.

‹‹Si può sapere che intendevi fare?››

‹‹E' Laurie.››

‹‹Uh?››

‹‹Perché si trova fuori? Accidenti, in camicia da notte!››

‹‹E' quello che mi stavo chiedendo. Sono stato svegliato dal freddo, ho visto la porta a vetri socchiusa e mi sono allarmato. Deve essere entrata e uscita da lì senza che me ne accorgessi… ha dovuto farlo. Questa è l'unica stanza che dia sul balcone est.››

‹‹Forse voleva vedere il sorgere del sole›› mormorò Andrew, frugando nell'armadio.

‹‹…che stai facendo?›› fece Olivier, perplesso.

‹‹Prendo una coperta e gliela porto. Se proprio deve stare fuori, che non si prenda una broncopolmonite. Abbiamo già abbastanza grane!››

Tipico Andrew.

‹‹Magari vuole restare sola.››

L'amico si voltò, una risata sarcastica sulle labbra.

‹‹Magari no.››

‹‹Lo sai, Andrew? Sembri un papà preoccupato quando parli di Laurie.››

Il divertimento di Olivier non passò inosservato, anche se Andrew era impegnato a districarsi dal plaid.

‹‹Perché altra ragione dovrei starle accanto, se non per preoccuparmi di lei?››

Quella frase fece riflettere il francese. Roteò il suo beyblade fra le dita, soppesando le parole. Diavolo, l'aveva fatto un po' troppo spesso in quegli ultimi giorni.

‹‹Io… non credo che debba esserci per forza una ragione, per stare accanto ad una persona.››

‹‹Che risposta assurda.››

‹‹Non una ragione del genere, intendo.››

‹‹Adesso mi sembri Sabine.›› Gli diede qualche colpetto in testa, come se trattasse con un bambino, e la fronte di Olivier si corrugò. ‹‹Lasciali a lei i discorsi sconclusionati.››

‹‹Mia sorella non fa discorsi sconclusionati, grandissimo maleducato.››

Andrew sogghignò, avviandosi alla portafinestra.

‹‹Oh, ma che ignobile carattere abbiamo sotto quell'aspetto angelico. Farò appunto mentale di non svegliarti mai più nel cuore della notte. Un momento. Non ti ho svegliato io.››

‹‹Laurie non ne ha colpa.››

‹‹Già. E' una ragazza per bene.››

Olivier lo fissò dritto negli occhi. Ah, ma che importava? In fondo dovevano imparare ad aiutarsi. E per Andrew era meglio cominciare ad accettar consigli.

‹‹Sì. E anche di alti natali.››

Con questo lo spinse fuori e chiuse la porta.

* * *

Faceva davvero freddo.

Non gli piaceva la montagna.

Camminò fino a Laurie e appoggiò i gomiti sul parapetto, drappeggiandole la coperta sulle spalle.

‹‹Ti ricordi? Anche in Inghilterra, a cinque, sei, sette anni… tu saresti sempre uscita sotto la pioggia, e io ti avrei rincorsa per tutto il perimetro del campo solare, cercando di convincerti a indossare l'impermeabile.››

‹‹Sono dei bei ricordi.››

‹‹Che cosa cercavi, qui?››

Con la punta dell'indice, lei tracciò dei ghirigori sul metallo della ringhiera.

‹‹Dei ricordi.››

Andrew la scrutò – stranamente, Laurie evitava il suo sguardo.

Era diventata davvero bella. Lasciò penzolare la mano sull'appoggio, sconsolato. Ecco, era la prova. La follia gli annebbiava la mente se pensava che Laurie fosse bella.

Ma, in fondo, perché no? La guardò ancora. Era silenziosa, immersa nel bagno della luce crepuscolare.

La prima immagine che aveva di lei era una bimbetta sdentata che lo salutava dall'altro capo del salone, al loro primo ricevimento… quello che nell'alta società si definiva "debutto". E che debutto era stato. Quella bimbetta l'aveva innervosito subito. Lui era, già allora, la disperazione dei genitori e dello staff ― e aveva ripagato la gentilezza con un dispetto. Laurie bambina aveva due splendide trecce, di cui sua madre andava molto fiera; lui era strisciato di soppiatto fino alla sua seggiola e… zack! Le trecce erano sparite. Dio, quanto casino quella volta.

E poi?

Poi i suoi genitori l'avevano tenuta alla larga per qualche anno. Si eran ritrovati per caso, in una colonia solare ― il ritiro elitario nel quale, tra alti e bassi, era finalmente nata la loro amicizia. Da quel momento le cose non era state difficili. Lui, Andrew, aveva acquisito con l'età le maniere di base e una certa fama. Lei aveva convinto la propria famiglia ad acquistare una villa di Londra, il cui pregio principale era quello di sorgere accanto a quella dei McGregor.

Avevano accumulato tanti di quei ricordi, tante di quelle storie da raccontare! Ed era per questo che Laurie era bella.

Lei rappresentava tutto questo.

Pensò al prossimo matrimonio. Una strana sensazione lo prese alla bocca dello stomaco. Parlò, odiando quella sensazione.

‹‹Sei triste.››

‹‹Sì.››

‹‹Perché me lo dici?››

Lei sorrise, e lui fu nonostante tutto sollevato nel vedere che quel sorriso si estendeva agli occhi.

‹‹Non devi essere confuso. Nella pineta avevamo prestato giuramento di esser sempre sinceri.›› Pausa. ‹‹Non te lo ricordi, vero? In fondo non volevi.››

‹‹Certo che me lo ricordo.››

‹‹A-ha. Da quando sei diventato bugiardo?››

‹‹Non sono diventato bugiardo›› sbuffò Andrew, ‹‹Ti dico che ricordo. Ma non voglio rimanere impantanato in un discorso del genere. Sono rimasto perplesso perché le ragazze, di solito, non permettono intrusioni nel loro mondo personale.››

Laurie inarcò le sopracciglia, poi rise.

‹‹Ah, credevo mi conoscessi meglio›› fece, un po' amareggiata. ‹‹Gianni aveva ragione. Non dovevo fidarmi e prendere quell'elicottero.››

Ed ecco, in quel momento – proprio in quel momento! ― il ragazzo avvertì la potente resurrezione dei propri sentimenti. Diede la schiena alla vallata, abbandonandosi contro la ringhiera per non ghermirla.

_Ah, accidenti._

Da bambini, deciso che esser amici sarebbe stato più vantaggioso che essere nemici, erano stati molto attaccati. Ogni bambino si innamora un po' della sua amica maschiaccio. Laurie era stata proprio quello per lui.

Quelli però erano sentimenti infantili, crudeli e possessivi come solo i sentimenti di un bambino sanno essere. La ragazza che ora gli stava a fianco, dolce ma indipendente, aveva presto posto un limite alle loro manifestazioni. Già una volta era stato lì lì per perderla, quando aveva fatto a pugni con un ragazzino solo perché quello le aveva rivolto un complimento.

L'avvenimento datava cinque anni addietro, solo cinque anni. Si vergognava ancora di quella pietra miliare.

Laurie era stata furiosa.

Doveva imparare a controllare il suo carattere, gli aveva urlato. Probabilmente aveva anche pensato di peggio ma, sensibile come sempre, aveva piegato la collera alla moderazione.

E ora, come avrebbe reagito, scoprendo che i sentimenti che l'avevano mosso allora erano soltanto stati ben nascosti, acuendo ogni giorno il livore che sfogava sugli altri?

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di controllare la voce.

‹‹…dopotutto, è meglio se lasciamo che il passare del tempo ci separi, amico mio. Così potremo conservare solo dei bei ricordi.››

Ma la risposta uscì ugualmente carica di significato.

‹‹Non volevi vedermi?››

Laurie voltò la testa di scatto, arrossata.

‹‹Certo che volevo vederti! E' proprio per questo che non dovevo venire!›› si mise una mano sulla bocca, abbassando lentamente gli occhi. L'umiliazione la colorò ancora di più.

Andrew tacque, le pupille dilatate.

‹‹Erano mesi, ormai, che non ci sentivamo. Naturalmente sentivo la tua mancanza›› aggiunse lei, ormai sbilanciata. Nuvolette di vapore circondarono il suo viso, soffuso dall'oro dell'alba. ‹‹Ma dovevo trattenermi. Tanto tu ti sposerai e io sono stata soltanto un peso.››

Improvvisamente, lui si sentì arrabbiato.

Molto arrabbiato.

‹‹Questa non è la Laurie che conosco.››

‹‹Ebbene no, non la sono! Sei contento ora?››

‹‹No. Sono solo deluso.››

La ragazza si strinse nella coperta. Andrew era un amico gentile, anche se un tantino imprevedibile, e non le aveva mai scaricato addosso l'acido della sua lingua.

Avrebbe cominciato ora.

Lui invece, fedele alla propria fama, non lo fece.

‹‹Non mi sposerò mai.››

‹‹Mai?››

‹‹Non con uno di quegli orrori.››

Senza accorgersene, scivolarono di nuovo nella loro conversazione-tipo.

‹‹Dovrai. Non farete mai in tempo a ottenere le condizioni per il rispetto dell'accordo preso.››

‹‹La speranza è l'ultima a morire. E questo è un tuo motto.››

Laurie passeggiò un poco sul balcone, per poi appendersi alla ringhiera e inclinare il corpo all'indietro. Respirarono l'aria frizzante. Lei osservò il miracolo della distesa infinita del cielo che si rinnovava, mentre il ragazzo la includeva nel panorama. Non seppe decidere cosa fosse più bello.

‹‹Sto seriamente pensando di cambiar motto, sai? Ormai è fuori moda.››

Quando le braccia di Andrew raggiunsero il parapetto, circuendola da dietro, non reagì. Temeva che, muovendosi, potesse diventare improvvisamente udibile un tamburo battente ― il suo cuore.

‹‹Io non direi. Ho appena scoperto che è vero.››

‹‹E cosa ha compiuto il miracolo?››

‹‹Hey… ricorda che qui si sta cercando di piazzare una mossa.››

Come sempre, Andrew riusciva a farla ridere nelle situazioni più impensabili.

‹‹D'accordo. Ma tu spiega.››

‹‹Io Tartan tu Jane?››

‹‹Spiritoso.››

‹‹Ho appena trovato la condizione del patto.››

‹‹Uhm? E chi sarebbe.››

‹‹Tu›› fu la risposta, bassa come non era mai stata.

Laurie emise una risata senza fiato.

Andrew chiuse gli occhi per il sollievo. Non aveva detto di no. Allora, forse, poteva continuare. Magari anche lei voleva sentire il resto.

Spazientito, la cinse con le braccia.

La ragazza s'irrigidì a tradimento.

‹‹Andrew, non scherziamo›› disse, spaventata. ‹‹La persona che sceglierai deve avere determinate qualità, che io assolutamente non possiedo.››

‹‹Io non sto affatto scherzando. Abbiamo entrambi un giuramento alle spalle, o sbaglio? Allora piantiamola una buona volta di mentire e facciamola finita.›› Si abbassò per poterle parlare nell'orecchio, protetto da una massa spettinata di capelli fulvi. Gli girava la testa. ‹‹Io non voglio una persona dalle determinate qualità. Voglio te.››

Laurie credette di svenire. Le stava dicendo… Andrew le stava dicendo quello che aveva sempre sognato. Era troppo bello per portare a qualcosa di buono.

‹‹N―››

‹‹A furia di non pensarci, mi ero quasi convinto di volerti come amica. Cavoli.››

‹‹Ti stai… sbagliando. Lasciami finire! La verità è che vuoi vincere, come sempre. Non puoi accettare di perdere contro tuo padre; devi dimostrargli chi sei. Devi dimostrare a tutti chi sei.››

Si stava facendo del male da sola, lo sapeva; sarebbe stato così facile dire di sì e abbandonarsi all'irragionevolezza dei sentimenti. Ma, proprio per questo, sarebbe stato sbagliato.

‹‹Per questo, tu non vuoi me. Tu vuoi quello che io in quest'istante rappresento: la via più immediata e sicura per la vittoria. Non roviniamo la nostra amicizia per questo.››

Quelle parole piene di saggezza fecero riflettere il ragazzo, che tacque. Quante volte era stato vero! Ma… no, Andrew sentiva che quella volta, per una sola volta, gli ingranaggi delle sue azioni erano mossi da tutt'altri scopi.

‹‹No. Stavolta non è così.››

E lo disse con tale convinzione da fugare ogni dubbio.

‹‹Quello che vedo non è un anello nuziale con tanto di proprietà familiari intestate a mio nome. Quello che vedo sei tu.››

Era forse la prima volta che Laurie gli sentiva dire qualcosa di così _romantico_.

‹‹Io…››

‹‹Adesso non venirmi a dire che sei povera, che non hai appoggi, blah blah blah. Potresti aprire una banca solo con le tue paghe settimanali e la tua rete di amicizie arriverebbe in Antartide, se ci vivesse qualcuno. Un momento, ci vive qualcuno. Mi porti in vacanza tra i pinguini?››

Suo malgrado, Laurie dovette ridere ancora.

‹‹In Antartide non ci sono pinguini!››

‹‹Come no? Certo che ci sono.››

‹‹Non ci sono.››

‹‹Ci sono.››

‹‹Ti dico di no.››

‹‹Testardo ignorante.››

‹‹Cosa? Si offende? Chi attacca ha paura, miss.››

‹‹Questa è la scena più assurda che si sia mai vista. Io dovrei piangere a dirotto, mentre tu dovresti fare la parte del maschio conquistatore.››

Andrew roteò gli occhi.

‹‹Laurie! Quante volte ti ho detto di smetterla di vedere telenovele! Ah! Sei riuscita a cambiare discorso.››

La strinse di più. Era snella e flessuosa come la ricordava.

‹‹Hai freddo?››

‹‹No. Sto solo cercando di farti accettare.››

Un sospiro.

‹‹Andrew, sii obiettivo. Vuoi soltanto evitare di sposare miss Gerda.››

‹‹Sì, voglio evitare altri incontri con lei. Ma avrei potuto benissimo pescare a sorte una delle amiche di Gianni.››

‹‹Tua moglie deve piacere alla tua famiglia.››

La girò.

‹‹Deve piacere a me. E sì, tu sarai mia moglie, un giorno. Anche se per ora questa parola un po' mi spaventa.››

Era vicino. Troppo vicino.

‹‹Hai mai pensato che potrei amare un altro?››

‹‹Sì. Mi ci sono roso su degli anni. Però devi ammettere che, alla luce della scenata di poco fa, posso nutrire qualche speranza. Dammi una risposta sincera›› la sua presa fremette. ‹‹Tu sai meglio di chiunque altro quanto mi costi parlare così. Ho sempre odiato rischiare. Ho sempre odiato… aprirmi. E… anche se con te l'ho sempre fatto, dannazione, ti sto dicendo che ti amo!››

Laurie sussultò.

‹‹…perché non mi vuoi rispondere?››

‹‹Non lo so›› sussurrò, posando le mani sul ventre, dove le sue s'incrociavano. ‹‹Forse perché siamo sempre stati amici. Abbiamo un rapporto bellissimo, racchiuso nel mondo Amicizia. Ho paura di perdere tutto questo.››

‹‹Anch'io. Ma sento che si deteriorerebbe comunque, perché non mi basta più. E invece di esser la base per qualcosa di più grande finirebbe in tortura.››

La ragazza annuì impercettibilmente.

Andrew inarcò le sopracciglia, speranzoso.

‹‹Allora? E' un sì?››

Laurie fece una smorfia che divenne un mezzo sorriso.

‹‹Sei impossibile.››

E, quando meno se l'aspettava, gli mollò un pugno. Andrew crollò a terra, tenendosi la mandibola ed emettendo un verso pietoso.

‹‹Perché l'hai fatto?›› gemette.

‹‹Questo è per avermi fatto aspettare così tanto!›› rispose lei, tornata ad essere quella di sempre. Poi sorrise, correndo ad abbracciarlo.

‹‹E questo è per aver insistito, stupido.››


	5. Meglio mandar giù un solo boccone amaro

_V_

"_Meglio mandar giù un solo boccone amaro"_

La mattina seguente, o meglio, a mattina inoltrata, Gianni entrò in soggiorno per trovarsi davanti una scena imperdibile. Rimase a metà sbadiglio, la mano alzata.

Sul divano dormivano due figure. Andrew e Laurie. _Andrew, _che stava dalla parte dello schienale, e _Laurie, _mezza su di lui, trattenuta su dalle sue braccia.

Quello era un Kodak moment.

Silenziosissimo, girò sui tacchi e corse in punta di piedi fino allo studio, dove, la sera prima, aveva scovato una macchina fotografica. Mentre scattava a volontà, Olivier gli si affiancò, zoomando la scena.

‹‹Questa è la prima scena di tenerezza documentata nella vita di Andrew McGregor, principe scozzese del sangue, Sir inglese, rampollo della famiglia McGregor e incorreggibile solista›› stava commentando per i futuri spettatori.

‹‹Grande! Non sapevo che avessi portato la supercompatta!››

‹‹Shht. Parla piano. Non vogliamo disturbarli.››

Gianni fece una risatina malvagia.

‹‹Giusto. Almeno non prima di aver inviato il filmino a una ventina di persone.››

Il francese sogghignò.

Filmarono un altro po', quindi, ai primi segni di risveglio, schizzarono via – tenendosi una mano sulla bocca per non emettere pernacchie.

E con questo, uno di loro era a posto. Però, che invidia.

A colazione le due vittime dovettero confrontarsi con strani, sfuggenti sorrisini. Andrew incrociò le braccia, truce.

‹‹Potete anche smetterla di trattenervi. Sappiamo benissimo che lo sapete.››

Olivier e Gianni spalancarono gli occhi. Poi rotolarono a terra dal ridere, mentre Laurie arrossiva. L'inglese osservò, impotente, mentre Olivier esplodeva in una serie di risatine da iena, e Gianni rantolava.

‹‹Har har har!››

‹‹Sì, sì, ridete pure. Riderò io quando la settimana sarà finita.››

Questo tolse loro il sorriso dalle labbra.

Olivier ricominciò a sbattere le uova, attività che stava imparando a odiare.

‹‹Si può sapere perché cucini sempre uova?›› osservò Gianni.

‹‹Perché non c'è nient'altro che si possa mettere insieme in un composto commestibile.››

‹‹Che mi dici della ricetta? Non vorrai propinarci altre omelettes?››

‹‹Ora sto preparando delle crêpes dolci. Se non ti va bene puoi anche rimpinzarti di cioccolato, e diventare un bombolone.››

L'italiano gli fece una boccaccia mentre non guardava, strappando uno sghignazzo ad Andrew. Poi infilzò il coltello nel tagliere.

Il suo sguardo vagava sul soffitto.

‹‹A proposito della settimana. Oggi è mercoledì. Il primo giorno. Mercoledì prossimo dovremo avere tutti una fidanzata.››

‹‹Consenziente›› precisò Laurie, notando il suo aspetto vagamente disperato.

‹‹Consenziente, certo. Per chi mi avete preso?›› Si passò una mano nei capelli, mentre un firmamento di stelle brillava sulla parete. ‹‹Le ragazze _cadono_ ai piedi dei tipi come me.››

‹‹Per la puzza›› specificò Olivier.

E la sua piccola vendetta generò una mezz'ora di schiamazzi. La colazione rischiò più volte di finire in pattumiera. Alla fine Olivier cosse l'ultima crêpe, Laurie la farcì e tutti migrarono in soggiorno, sedendo sul divano per guardare un programma di musica folcloristica.

La ragazza improvvisò persino un balletto, con Gianni in qualità di ridente cavaliere. Andrew se la mangiò con gli occhi. Laurie ballava per lui, per se stessa, ancora libera dalla prigione degli sguardi.

Olivier tornò dicendo d'aver telefonato a Ralf.

‹‹Cosa ha detto?››

‹‹Che ha già mandato la lancia. Pare che il nostro amico conoscesse qualcosa.››

‹‹Lo sapevo›› commentò Andrew. ‹‹La prossima volta che usa quel tono con me, parto e lo riempio di legnate… così parlerà. Se avessi immaginato solo la metà di quello che ci aspettava al colloquio…››

‹‹Tu poi hai da star zitto, caro mio›› rimbeccò Gianni. ‹‹Visto che sei già a posto.››

‹‹Dannazione, gli devo anche un favore, a quel bastardo.››

Laurie sorrise.

‹‹E ora? Che facciamo?››

‹‹Scendiamo la montagna.››

‹‹Come?›› sputacchiò l'italiano. ‹‹Ma se fuori non c'è neanche l'ombra di una guida!››

Olivier alzò le spalle.

‹‹La scendiamo ugualmente.››

Andrew tamburellò con l'indice sulle labbra. ‹‹Dopo le acrobazie che hai compiuto su quell'aeroplano, non mi dirai che hai paura d'un sentiero di montagna.››

Il ragazzo mosse i piedi, a disagio.

‹‹D'accordo. Ma le vertigini non mi sono passate. Solo perché uno è sopravvissuto una volta a qualcosa, non è detto che debba ributtarcisi…››

‹‹Come vuoi.››

Mentre loro argomentavano, Olivier controllò il bel cucù e fece due rapidi calcoli.

‹‹Ragazzi›› chiamò, ‹‹sarà meglio prepararsi e scendere. Da quel che ho capito la lancia è partita ieri sera e probabilmente è già nel lago. Se scendiamo di buon passo, ci vorrà almeno un'ora. Non voglio perdere un minuto di tempo.››

‹‹Corro a prendere le mie cose›› esclamò Laurie, scomparendo al piano inferiore. La casa era la tipica abitazione alpestre: un fianco appoggiato a quello crescente del pendio e, quindi, l'entrata al primo piano. Il pianoterra dava sbocco sul prato antistante, con una porta nascosta sotto il lungo balcone di legno.

Andrew guardò il punto dov'era sparita la sua ragazza.

‹‹Figuriamoci. Dovrà mettere insieme due valigie.››

‹‹Le nostre cose dove sono?›› saltò su Olivier.

‹‹Quali cose?›› rispose Gianni, sconsolato. ‹‹Abbiamo solo i nostri vestiti, i portafogli e i beyblades. Sbaglio o siamo arrivati qui scappando in fretta e furia? E' già tanto se siamo saliti _noi_ sulla lancia, l'altroieri.››

Sembrava pazzesco. Non era che un giorno che si trovavano in quel luogo e già dovevano lasciarlo.

‹‹Controlliamo comunque in giro. Se c'è qualcosa che ci serve, ripagheremo Ralf in seguito›› disse Andrew.

E scesero a loro volta.

Ottantacinque minuti dopo indugiavano sull'ultima curva prima del lago.

La malga non si vedeva più. Del resto, all'andata avevano potuto darle un'occhiata solo da vicino. Ralf sceglieva bene le sue proprietà.

‹‹Che peccato›› sospirò Laurie. ‹‹Ci si stava bene.››

‹‹Già certo, bene per chi ha il ragazzo.››

Lei sorrise malignamente.

Gianni calciò una pietra, guardandola rotolare giù per il fianco roccioso della gola.

‹‹Mah, non so. Io sto cominciando ad abituarmi alla vita da girovago. Potrei anche lasciar perdere tutto e unirmi a un circo.››

Quella sortita fece ridere gli amici a crepapelle.

‹‹Gianni, quando sei depresso sei unico›› commentò Olivier.

‹‹Io non sono depresso. Sono solo realista.››

‹‹Evita i circhi›› sogghignò Andrew. ‹‹Pochi applausi, poche donne.››

‹‹Sì, e le atlete?››

‹‹Ti ridurrai con una contorsionista, visto che odi le altez…››

‹‹_State giù!_›› sibilò improvvisamente Laurie.

Ognuno si buttò a terra, appiattendosi contro i sassi. Lei sbirciò oltre. Erano proprio sopra il lago.

‹‹Ma che c'è!›› protestò Gianni in un sussurro.

‹‹Guardate…››

Le loro teste sorsero contemporaneamente dal sentiero, cercando il motivo dell'allarme. I loro occhi scandagliarono febbrilmente la zona; per posarsi sull'acqua.

‹‹E' la lancia›› fece Andrew.

‹‹Cosa c'è di strano?›› aggiunse Olivier, interrogando la ragazza con lo sguardo. ‹‹Mi preoccuperei se non ci fosse.››

Lei scosse la testa, indicando silenziosamente qualcosa. Poi lo videro. La lancia non stava aspettando loro. Anzi, era appena entrata nel bacino, e virava per attraccare. Il pastore, quando gli lanciarono una corda, sobbalzò per lo spavento.

Legò la cima e saltò in sella ad un montone, galoppando via a tutta birra.

‹‹Sta scendendo qualcuno.››

Erano una… due… tre persone. Più un'altra che portava degli ombrellini. I loro occhi rischiarono di schizzar fuori delle orbite.

‹‹Hhn›› aspirò Gianni, ritraendosi. ‹‹E' Miss Lardosa!››

‹‹Insieme a Racchia Maggiore e Piagnucolosa›› concluse Andrew.

Osservarono i loro movimenti. Sembrava che volessero intraprendere lo stesso percorso compiuto da loro la mattina precedente.

‹‹Ma che ci saranno venute a fare qui?››

‹‹Secondo te quale ragione le spingerebbe a venire qui?›› rimbeccò Olivier. I ragazzi si guardarono.

‹‹Noi›› gemettero.

‹‹Non è nelle regole!›› esclamò Laurie, ‹‹Avete fatto un patto, loro non dovrebbero trovarsi qua!››

Gianni si stropicciò il mento, pensieroso.

‹‹Il patto lo abbiamo fatto con le nostre famiglie. Probabilmente i Mostri non vogliono mollare la presa neanche per una settimana.››

Olivier rabbrividì.

‹‹Se sperano di convincerci che loro sono le nostre ragazze ideali…››

‹‹…avranno una brutta sorpresa›› terminò Andrew.

Laurie gli si accovacciò di fianco, prendendogli la mano.

‹‹Ascoltate. Ci metteranno almeno tre ore a compiere la salita, soprattutto la palla di lardo. Noi siamo più leggeri e conosciamo la strada. Venite. Risaliamo.››

Il ragazzo protestò, mentre gli altri sorridevano.

‹‹Non c'è sbocco una volta arrivati lassù!››

‹‹C'è›› affermò Gianni, diabolico.

‹‹C'è?››

‹‹L'abbiamo scoperto ieri, durante la passeggiata. E' un po' impervio ma sicuro, e punta dritto in Svizzera. La terra delle persone più discrete che ci siano.››

‹‹Fantastico.››

‹‹Che aspettiamo? Gambe in spalla.››

Si avviarono di buon passo, lasciando il lago dietro di sé. Nell'immaginare le facce delle sorelle von Fuchs ― che credevano di coglierli di sorpresa ― nella malga vuota, scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata.

Dopotutto, se la cavavano sempre.

E l'avventura continuava.

* * *

‹‹E poi? Siete arrivati alla scorciatoia?›› chiese Max, le gambe incrociate. Il cerchio di ascoltatori si protese, curioso.

Gianni sospirò, piegato sotto una coltre di depressione.

‹‹Qualcuno di voi può aprire una finestra?››

Mao balzò in piedi e spalancò la grande anta di vetro, lasciando entrare una folata di vento. L'aria portò con sé i profumi estivi del parco Boringer, lussureggiante sotto la pioggerellina degli annaffiatoi programmati.

Mancavano poche ore allo scadere della settimana.

Olivier si girava i pollici, lo sguardo basso.

Non ce l'avevano fatta.

‹‹Grazie.››

‹‹Allora, quella scorciatoia?›› incalzò Takao.

‹‹Sì, ci stavo arrivando. Siamo tornati alla malga in tre quarti d'ora, sfiatati. Ma il vantaggio non ci bastava, e abbiamo subito imboccato la scorciatoia. Si trattava di un vecchio sentiero ormai in disuso, invaso da frane, sterpaglie, cancellato. Sono state necessarie molte deviazioni. Ad un certo punto credevamo d'averlo perso.››

‹‹Ma, fortunatamente, Laurie aveva con sé il suo binocolo›› aggiunse Olivier.

L'altro annuì.

‹‹Immagino che poi abbiate proseguito attraverso la Confederazione Elvetica›› osservò Il Professor Kappa, digitando qualcosa sul suo onnipresente portatile.

‹‹Sì. Volevamo andare in Italia. Per farlo avevamo bisogno di un aeroporto. L'unico abbastanza discreto era quello di Vaduz.››

‹‹Dunque siete andati a sud.››

‹‹Esattamente. Lì abbiamo preso un jet e, fatto scalo a Milano, siamo atterrati a Roma. Nutrivamo ancora la speranza di risolvere la nostra situazione. Dopotutto, Andrew c'era riuscito.››

‹‹Ma non è stato così›› completò Sabine.

‹‹Certo che no›› rispose suo fratello, scuotendo il capo. ‹‹Abbiamo dato la caccia a tutto quello che respirasse, ma non c'è stato verso…››

Il gruppo scoppiò a ridere. Lui e Gianni scurirono in volto.

‹‹Non c'è alcun bisogno di ridere. E' già abbastanza umiliante così com'è.››

Gli altri smisero subito, cercando di apparire contriti.

‹‹Ma com'è possibile che non abbiate trovato nessuna?›› saltò su Mao, sistemandosi il fiocco in testa. ‹‹Sposare un uomo ricco e bello è il sogno di qualunque ragazza. Ci si ammazza su partiti del genere. E mi sembra che voi siate sia belli che ricchi.››

Olivier arrossì al commento, mentre Rei sfidava Gianni ad avvicinarsi. Andrew, rimasto zitto fino a quel momento, guardò la ragazza.

‹‹Tu ti sposeresti subito? Ora?››

Lei sbatté le palpebre.

‹‹Certo che no.››

‹‹Neanche con Rei?››

I due eguagliarono il colore della moquette.

‹‹Certo che no!›› farfugliò Mao. ‹‹Cioè, non ora.››

‹‹Ecco, vedi? Perché una qualunque altra ragazza dovrebbe volerlo fare? E tu Rei lo conosci da quando sei nata. A quindici anni si è giovani, pieni di vita. L'ultima cosa che si pensa è legarsi a qualcuno in un modo così impegnativo. Prendi Max e Sabine: si vogliono bene, e hanno passato una situazione non dissimile alla nostra. Eppure, guardali. Stanno insieme, tutto qui.››

‹‹Fortuna sfacciata›› esclamò Olivier.

‹‹Parli come un uomo di ottant'anni›› commentò invece Gianni, mentre Sabine sorrideva giuliva e Max si indicava da solo, rosa.

‹‹D'accordo, d'accordo, ma poi?›› gridò Takao, sovrastando le altre voci. ‹‹Quando siete arrivati a Roma?››

Nella stanza tornò il silenzio, rotto solo dalla voce di Gianni.

‹‹Beh, come dicevo a loro, abbiamo contattato le mie conoscenze.›› Sventolò un'agenda; al dividersi delle pagine si sarebbe intravisto un mondo d'inchiostro, steso fitto fitto. ‹‹Duecentottantasette nomi, escluse le amicizie del circondario.››

I presenti fecero un fischio – che a Rei costò un pizzicotto. Poi, sotto i loro occhi attoniti, l'italiano gettò via il libretto.

‹‹Uno più inutile dell'altro.››

Takao lo afferrò al volo.

‹‹Eh eh eh… non importa. Lo prendo io.››

‹‹Fai davvero un brutto affare.››

Improvvisamente tutti tacquero. Nel corridoio risuonavano dei passi.

Fissarono in quella direzione, sospettosi. Si avvicinavano. Erano accompagnati da un suono tintinnante. Erano davanti alla porta…

E tirarono dritto.

‹‹Fiuu…›› fece il Professor Kappa, tergendosi la fronte.

Olivier emise una lugubre risata.

‹‹Avanti, non crederete ancora di essere qui in incognito. Sanno benissimo che stiamo parlando con voi.››

Gli ospiti balzarono in piedi, allarmati.

Andrew li squadrò con sufficienza, parlando a denti stretti.

‹‹Sedetevi, signori. Non è il momento di fare stupidaggini.››

‹‹Ma se stanno ascoltando…›› protestò Rei.

‹‹Non gli interessa sapere che cosa stiamo dicendo›› proruppe Olivier, dignitoso nella sconfitta. Rimase perfettamente fermo, seduto sulle gambe, con le mani sulle ginocchia. ‹‹Gli basta sapere dove siamo. Ormai ci hanno in trappola.››

‹‹Ma non è giusto›› ribatté Takao, deluso.

‹‹Takao ha ragione›› interloquì Max, facendosi avanti. ‹‹La settimana non è ancora scaduta. Dovreste poter uscire e…››

‹‹E fare cosa?›› chiese Gianni, ‹‹fare cosa? Il ricevimento inizierà alle otto in punto. Non troveremmo una ragazza in tre ore neanche se ci votassimo alla Madonna. Non l'abbiamo trovata in una settimana!››

Andrew abbassò gli occhi.

‹‹E' per questo che ci siamo lasciati prendere, quando ci hanno intercettato ad Ostia. Avrei potuto far da diversivo, mentre Vier e Gianni scappavano, ma anche loro sapevano che ormai era inutile.››

Takao strinse i pugni.

‹‹Magari sei tu che non volevi impegnarti abbastanza! Comodo aver la ragazza, eh?››

Gianni e Olivier però lo trafissero con occhi fiammeggianti.

‹‹Non hai alcun diritto di dar la colpa ad Andrew. Lui è stato semplicemente più fortunato di noi!›› esclamò il primo, iroso.

Il francese invece incrociò le braccia, parlando con voce bassa e calma. I Bladebreakers zittirono, inquietati da quella che, per la prima volta, si rivelava come la sua collera.

‹‹_Monsieur_ Takao, tu sei una persona molto istintiva, che fa affidamento sull'ispirazione improvvisa per vincere. Questa è una qualità che, usata male, può diventare il peggior difetto. Dimmi, hai mai provato a ragionar freddamente su qualcosa?›› il ragazzo annuì, piccato. ‹‹Bene, e allora converrai con me che non c'è alcuna ragione al mondo per offendere il nostro amico. Noi abbiamo rifiutato il suo aiuto. Non poteva imporlo, come invece avresti fatto tu.››

‹‹Ma perché?››

Olivier sospirò. Era più difficile di quanto avesse pensato.

Sabine, che gli voleva un bene infinito, gli venne discretamente in aiuto.

‹‹Quello che Vier sta cercando di dirti, Takao, è che bisogna imparare a capire con rapidità ciò che è meglio e ciò che è peggio. Scappare sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo. Avrebbero comunque dovuto prender la via del ritorno.››

‹‹E se non avessero voluto?›› ribatté lui.

Gli altri inarcarono le sopracciglia.

‹‹Come, se non avessero voluto?›› fece Max.

‹‹Intendi dire che avrebbero potuto scappare e non farsi più vedere?›› chiese Rei.

‹‹Effettivamente era una possibilità›› rifletté Mao.

‹‹E vivere così, alla giornata?›› intervenne Gianni, fissando a turno loro e la moquette. ‹‹Lontani dal mondo che conosciamo, l'unico, in fondo, in cui sappiamo muoverci, per essere ciò che non siamo? Io non ci riuscirei.››

‹‹Nemmeno io›› disse Olivier, alzandosi.

Cominciò a marciare per la stanza.

A quell'ammissione calò un silenzio denso di significato, in cui ognuno seguì i propri pensieri. Le pendole di tutta la villa battevano le cinque e mezza, spargendo il loro suono per la tenuta. Olivier scrutò i pergolati, le aiuole, il sentiero che conduceva all'immensa distesa dei boschi, il suo regno personale. Varie immagini di sé e sua sorella, da piccoli, si materializzarono su quell'erba, ipnotizzandolo e facendolo sentire troppo stanco per la sua età. Sabine aveva sempre preferito la sicurezza del giardino. Giocavano sempre lì; poi, quando lei si fosse addormentata sul dondolo, lui avrebbe proseguito per il bosco. Dove aveva incontrato Unicol.

Senza dubbio, il tempo dei giochi era finito.

Quando la ragazza intrecciò le loro dita, lo trovò profondamente amareggiato.

‹‹Non posso vederti così, fratellino.››

Lui non rispose.

‹‹Io sarò sempre dalla tua parte. La scelta che farai, io la sosterrò. Non è ancora troppo tardi. Lo vedi? Siamo tutti qui. Siamo venuti per aiutarvi.››

‹‹Se lo farete, tu perderai la stima dei nostri genitori. L'abbiamo conquistata faticosamente, ricordi?›› le sorrise; era tanto dolce e bella. L'unica cosa che lo avesse mantenuto sano in quella casa di matti. ‹‹Non devi preoccuparti per me.››

Gli altri, che avevano udito l'ultima frase di Sabine, si avvicinarono.

‹‹Sabine ha detto bene, siamo qui per aiutarvi›› affermò Rei, con Mao che annuiva vigorosamente.

‹‹Giusto. Gli amici non si lasciano da soli.››

‹‹Ben detto›› rincarò Takao.

Gianni e Olivier si videro strappato un sorriso. Andrew si alzò in piedi, ficcando le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni.

‹‹Beh… se sono tutti così decisi… allora ricomincio a insistere anch'io.››

‹‹Lascia perdere, Andrew›› disse Olivier.

Lui stette zitto, mentre dagli altri si levavano sonore proteste.

‹‹Guardate. Ognuno qui ha il proprio beyblade. Non dovete dire che una parola, e noi vi mettiamo il posto a ferro e fuoco.››

‹‹No, no.››

Cadde un altro sconcertato silenzio.

‹‹E' iniziato come un gioco›› mormorò il padroncino di casa, fissando la lancetta che scivolava verso le sei. ‹‹Ora non lo è più. La vita è come una partita a scacchi. C'è chi vince e c'è chi perde. Oggi, noi abbiamo perso.››

‹‹Sì, la libertà!››

‹‹Takao, potremmo perdere molto di più. Al matrimonio c'è rimedio. Al disconoscimento, no.››

Takao strinse i pugni, rabbioso. Poi le braccia gli ricaddero sui fianchi. Gli altri si fissarono i piedi.

Anche loro avevano perso, quel giorno.

* * *

In Germania, quello stesso giorno, pioveva a dirotto.

Ralf Iurgens scrutò le proprie terre dal vetro semiappannato; al piccolo aeroporto privato c'era agitazione. Un vigoroso bussare sovrastò i tuoni apocalittici.

Si volse.

‹‹Signorino Ralf›› s'inchinò il maggiordomo, ‹‹in anticamera c'è il pilota che vi chiede udienza.››

Il giovane sospirò.

‹‹Ditegli che arrivo.››

E, dopo aver sigillato un biglietto con la sua antiquata cera rossa, si avviò all'anticamera, rigirandolo fra le dita.

Il pilota si alzò non appena lo vide. Era un amico di vecchia data, poco più grande di lui. La sua giacca di pelle nera grondava acqua.

‹‹Ralf.››

‹‹Johann. Un tempaccio, vero?››

‹‹Della malora. Sono davvero spiacente, ma questa sera, se accetti un consiglio d'amico, non metter piede in aereo. Il vento e la pioggia sono talmente forti che il volo sarebbe rischiosissimo. E poi ho appena scoperto un piccolo guasto all'altimetro; un piccolo guasto che può costare caro, in volo.››

Il tedesco camminò per la stanza, inquieto.

‹‹Lo temevo. Accetto il tuo consiglio, Johann. Sai che mi fido di te. Ma c'è una cosa che deve assolutamente arrivare in Francia, se io non andrò di persona.››

Il pilota sorrise, una nuvola di lentiggini sul naso prominente.

‹‹Affidala a me. Farò in modo che arrivi stasera stessa.››

‹‹In moto? Tua madre avrà la mia testa.››

‹‹Solo fino a Francoforte. Appena avrò sotto le mani una bella spider, vedrai che espresso so essere.››

Ralf cedette, ringraziandolo con uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. Gli consegnò un biglietto e il pilota lo chiuse in una busta di plastica, per evitare che durante il viaggio si bagnasse.

‹‹E chi sono i fortunati destinatari?››

‹‹Olivier Boringer e Gianni Tornatore. Dallo a uno o all'altro, non fa differenza. Loro sapranno certamente che farsene.››

Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. Quella era, per chi lo conosceva, una dimostrazione di grande stima.

‹‹Fai attenzione, Johann. E grazie.››

‹‹Dovere, amico mio.››

* * *

Loro sapranno certamente che farsene. Ralf non era del tutto sicuro quando l'aveva detto, e faceva bene. Dopo che Johann ebbe attraversato pazzamente l'Europa ai trecento all'ora, seminando persino la polizia, ed ebbe consegnato il messaggio, dopo che Olivier l'ebbe aperto e letto, tutti si guardarono, perplessi.

‹‹_Herr_ Iurgens è in vena di scherzi?›› domandò Gianni, strappandogli il foglietto di mano. ‹‹"_Le signorine von Fuchs sono le presidentesse e fondatrici della S.R.A.T.S."››_

‹‹S.R.A.T.S.?››

‹‹"_Società per il Rispetto delle Anomale Tendenze Sessuali". _Chissà perché, ma mi viene naturale chiedermi come l'abbia scoperto.››

Gli altri soffocarono una risata.

Il ragazzo si sventolò con il foglio.

‹‹Beh? Che ce ne frega a noi?››

‹‹Assolutamente niente›› fece Olivier, che dal rintocco delle sette e mezza era un'ameba.

L'amico scrollò le spalle, appallottolò il biglietto autografo e lo gettò nel camino. Ma sulla traiettoria comparve la mano di Andrew.

‹‹Molluschi che non siete altro›› li apostrofò, irritato. ‹‹Non capite che dev'esserci una ragione più che valida per cui Ralf ha mandato il suo migliore amico ad ammazzarsi per le autostrade, pur di farci avere queste due righe?››

Tutti sobbalzarono, disabituati al rumore. C'era stato un silenzio di tomba dalla fine dell'ultima discussione e Takao si era persino assopito. Si svegliò in quel momento, confuso e allarmato.

‹‹Eh? Che c'è? Che c'è?››

‹‹C'è che questi sciocchi hanno perso la capacità di ragionare›› rispose Andrew, senza neppure voltarsi.

Il Professor Kappa inforcò gli occhiali, accese Dizzi e cominciò a digitare furiosamente. Rei analizzò il biglietto, con Mao appesa alla spalla.

‹‹Questa sigla non mi è nuova.››

‹‹Devo preoccuparmi?›› sorrise la ragazza.

‹‹Ne avevano parlato a qualche trasmissione, ne sono certo.››

‹‹Oh _yes_, Rei ha ragione!›› esclamò Max. ‹‹A quel _talk show_ con djPeace. Ci hanno dedicato una puntata intera.››

Le antenne degli European Dream si drizzarono.

In quella, Dizzi emise un segnale sonoro e il Professor Kappa esultò.

‹‹Ho trovato, ragazzi. E' un'associazione in piena regola, molto famosa negli ambienti degli artisti. Questo perché… ehm, gli artisti hanno sempre… tendenze un po' particolari. Tenetevi forte, le presidentesse sono proprio Miss Gretchen, Miss Gerda e Miss Magdalene von Fuchs!››

‹‹Palla di Lardo, Racchia Maggiore e Piagnucolosa.››

Quelli che nella confusione non avevano capito bene il contenuto del biglietto di Ralf fischiarono, impressionati.

‹‹Si danno da fare però.››

‹‹E non è tutto. Pare che l'idea sia venuta loro cinque anni fa, quando un'amica entrò in depressione e si uccise perché le persone che le stavano attorno non avevano accettato i suoi, ehm, gusti.››

‹‹O magari si è fatta fuori per il dolore di esser loro amica?››

‹‹Andrew… non essere così carogna.››

‹‹E come fa?›› esclamò Gianni, beccandosi una scarpa in bocca.

Il Professore lesse le ultime righe.

‹‹Da quel momento hanno fondato la S.R.A.T.S. e difendono strenuamente i diritti dei diversamente orientati…››

‹‹Ma come parla?››

Andrew fece segno di tacere. Sembrava assorbire ogni parola e Sabine, che lo conosceva bene almeno quanto Ralf, poteva sentire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello girare vorticosamente.

‹‹…in campo sessuale. Sono delle fan sfegatate della loro stessa associazione, insomma.››

Con la fine della lettura terminò anche la conversazione. Ognuno guardò gli altri, esitante. Gianni sentì una strana presa allo stomaco.

Poi divenne rosso come un peperone.

‹‹Assolutamente _no_›› fu tutto quello che mise insieme.

‹‹Assolutamente no cosa?›› domandò Max.

‹‹Già, io non ci ho capito niente›› commentò Mao, il mento appoggiato sul capo di Rei. Questi taceva, le braccia conserte. Forse capiva dove andava a parare il discorso.

Andrew sogghignò.

‹‹Gianni, perché sei così pallido?›› fecero alcuni.

‹‹Perché ha capito qual è la soluzione che Ralf gli offre.››

‹‹Mh?›› mormorarono tutti, stringendosi.

‹‹Anche tu, Olivier, vero?››

Il ragazzo fissava nel nulla.

‹‹Yuhuu?›› chiamò Takao, passandogli una mano davanti.

‹‹Smettila, per favore.››

‹‹Hey, allora sei vivo.››

‹‹Certo. Ma non sono sicuro di esserne tanto contento.››

‹‹Buuh›› intervenne Sabine.

‹‹Aspetta di sentire il notizione.››

Andrew misurò la stanza in pochi passi, con un'aria di superiorità che, sebbene sapesse a loro unico uso, Olivier detestò. Li stava spronando, ma doveva stare attento a non esagerare. L'equilibrio era fragile.

‹‹Dicono che si dimostra di esser cresciuti accettando le sconfitte e le umiliazioni con un sorriso. Non molti possono dire d'averlo fatto. Ma è vero che da ogni sconfitta s'impara qualcosa, così come da un'umiliazione personale…›› li guardò entrambi, ‹‹…può venire un guadagno più grande di una vittoria formale. Noi ne abbiamo avuto un esempio quando i Bladebreakers ci hanno sconfitti.››

Gianni e Olivier annuirono, passandosi una mano nei capelli, sulla bocca. Adesso anche il francese aveva preso colore, ma molto più di quanto sua sorella auspicasse salubre.

Insomma, che cosa dovevano ben fare?

‹‹Ma… eh ma… insomma…›› interloquì Takao.

‹‹Vorreste spiegare anche a noi?›› aggiunse Mao.

Gianni andò al mobile dei liquori, prese il più forte, ne versò due generosi bicchieri e uno lo diede ad Olivier, che buttò giù tutto d'un fiato. Con quello divennero paonazzi.

‹‹Cough cough!››

‹‹E' semplice›› rispose il primo, voltandosi. ‹‹Ralf ci sta dicendo che l'unico modo per non sposarci con quelle è dir loro di essere gay›› tutti arrossirono fino alla radice dei capelli. Improvvisamente capirono e solidarizzarono. ‹‹Anzi, probabilmente… di dimostrarlo.››

Olivier rischiò di strozzarsi.

‹‹I Mostri rispettano fino alla maniacalità gli omosessuali. Hanno fondato un'associazione per non costringerli ad accettare scelte fatte per loro da altri. E non lo diranno a nessuno. Insomma, Ralf ci sta regalando la libertà su un piatto d'argento.››

Guardò l'amico. Una silenziosa conversazione si svolse tra loro. Potevano affrontare anche questa, insieme? Olivier annuì, deciso.

‹‹Noi non siamo dei codardi.››

‹‹No. E perciò lo faremo!››

* * *

Presa la decisione, il circuito della macchinazione abbassò il freno a mano e partì in quinta.

La combriccola sedette in cerchio ancora una volta, discorrendo animatamente. Si trattava di indovinare dove fossero alloggiate le tre amabili presidentesse, ed era compito ingrato per lo sfortunato che si fosse trovato a doverlo fare, dal momento che, senza contare i garages, la villa si articolava in quattro ali su quattromilacinquecento metri quadri.

Quando Olivier diede loro questo pezzo d'informazione, alcuni mandarono di traverso il succo di frutta.

‹‹Quattr…››

‹‹Quattromilacinquecento? E' l'estensione del nostro villaggio!›› esclamò Rei. Mao ammutolì, sentendosi insignificante.

‹‹Beh, che cosa vi aspettavate?›› chiese Gianni. ‹‹Tutte le nostre abitazioni avite sono molto grandi. Se pensate alla fortezza di Ralf, persino questa villa rimpicciolisce un po'.››

‹‹Ralf è quello con la casa più grande›› informò Andrew, mentre la sua notoria spocchia tornava a farsi sentire. ‹‹Abbiamo controllato sui documenti. Novemila metri quadrati. Precisi precisi.››

‹‹Porc…›› fece Takao. ‹‹E a me che il dojo del nonno sembrava enorme!››

‹‹_It's incredible_›› mormorò Max.

‹‹No no no no, ragazzi, credo che qui si stia perdendo il filo del discorso›› interruppe il Professor Kappa, sventolando una mano. Lo considerarono. Si limitò ad indicare la pendola.

Le lancette segnavano sette e tre quarti. Gianni e Olivier deglutirono.

‹‹Ci restano solo quindici minuti.››

‹‹Beh, c'è poco da perder tempo, allora›› affermò Sabine. ‹‹Vier, possiamo tranquillamente escludere l'ala ovest. E' il museo.››

‹‹Avete un museo in casa?››

‹‹E' chiuso da cinquant'anni. I nonni vollero interdirlo al pubblico quando ereditarono la villa. Neanche mamma e papà hanno voglia di trovarsi estranei per casa, così è un po' il nostro museo personale.››

‹‹Ed è lì che Olivier ha sviluppato la sua mania per i luoghi d'arte deserti›› canzonò Andrew, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.

Gli altri risero.

‹‹Poi c'è l'ala nord, che è tutta di mamma e papà. Non credo che le abbiano alloggiate in quelle camere: come non vogliono turisti in casa, non vogliono ospiti nella loro ala privata. E questa, l'ala sud, dà sui garages. Ce li vedi a metterle là, con i nasi fini che hanno? Morirebbero per l'odore dell'olio e della benzina!››

‹‹Già›› sorrise suo fratello.

‹‹Quindi rimane solo…››

‹‹L'ala est.››

Tutti balzarono in piedi, stringendo i pugni.

‹‹…Andiamo.››

‹‹Una volta arrivati nell'ala est non dovrebbe esser difficile localizzarle›› spiegò Olivier, mentre li guidava per i corridoi. Gianni, che camminava in testa con lui, annuì. Aveva un'aria particolarmente battagliera. Seguivano Max, Sabine, Andrew, Mao e Rei in blocco (‹‹Staccate quei due polipi, vi prego››) e poi il Professor Kappa.

Takao, il solito piagnone, veniva per ultimo, strascicando i piedi.

‹‹Cosa c'è, Takao?›› chiese il Professore, perplesso.

‹‹Uffaa›› brontolò il ragazzo, ‹‹Ci arriviamo così? Facendo una passeggiata?››

‹‹Come volevi arrivarci?››

Lui ficcò le mani in tasca, ignorando spudoratamente le bellezze artistiche del corridoio. Tipico Takao. Se non è commestibile o lanciabile, non interessa.

‹‹Ma non lo so. Io mi aspettavo inseguimenti, battaglie, azione! E invece, tutto quello che facciamo è marciare come dei maratoneti. Questo non è divertente. E' faticoso!››

Il Professor Kappa rise, scuotendo la testa insieme a pochi altri.

Olivier accelerò. Ormai praticamente correvano.

‹‹Tieni duro, _Monsieur_ Takao›› fu la divertita risposta. ‹‹Ormai siamo alla fine dell'ala sud.››

Infatti il corridoio, illuminato da splendidi lampadari di cristallo, terminava nell'immenso salone circolare usato per feste e ricevimenti. Era una cupola. Fortunatamente, per qualche strano segno del destino, stavolta l'annuncio dei fidanzamenti e la relativa baldoria si sarebbero consumati nel parco. Comunque nessuno della combriccola badò alla delicata bellezza albicocca delle pareti. Andavano come razzi. Dall'esterno si vide soltanto una macchia di colori attraversare il salone.

Tutte le antenne dei camerieri, elevati per quella sera anche a custodi, mandarono segnali d'allarme.

Con una derapata, Olivier curvò a destra.

Nove minuti.

‹‹Eccola.››

Era un altro elegante arco, cornice dell'ala più bella del palazzo – dopo gli appartamenti dei Boringer e dei loro rampolli, naturalmente: Olivier e Sabine.

‹‹Tutta questa bellezza sprecata›› commentò Gianni.

‹‹Stai pensando a Palla di Lardo?›› sorrise il francese. C'erano quasi. E anche se l'umiliazione cui stava per sottoporsi avrebbe abbassato notevolmente il suo ego per i mesi seguenti, mandar giù un solo boccone amaro è meglio che mangiar male per tutta la vita.

Gianni annuì.

‹‹Non siate troppo duri con loro›› intervenne Rei. ‹‹In fondo, vi hanno inconsapevolmente dato l'arma per sfuggire alle loro sgrinfie.››

‹‹Non dire gatto finché non l'hai nel sacco.››

‹‹Già. Dobbiamo ancora verificare l'effettiva utilità di quest'arma.››

Gli amici annuirono. Ormai erano a un passo dall'entrata, quando…

‹‹Signorini! Fermi dove siete!››

Inchiodarono con una frenata da paura, che fece fumar loro le suole. Tutto per non andare a sbattere contro il muro d'inservienti, cameriere, cuochi, giardinieri, animatori, _sommeliers_ e _freelances_ attruppatisi davanti all'ala est. Mancava solo il maggiordomo. Lo cercarono.

E lo trovarono, naturalmente.

‹‹Avrei dovuto saperlo che eri tu a capo della sorveglianza›› disse Olivier, impassibile. Incrociò le braccia.

‹‹Signorini. Siamo spiacenti di dovervi interdire l'accesso all'ala est.››

Il padroncino inarcò le sopracciglia, mentre gli amici interpretavano per lui il ruolo dei bravi: accigliati, puri e duri.

‹‹Per quale motivo? Vogliamo soltanto vedere le nostre fidanzate.››

Gianni prese un colorito verdognolo.

‹‹Tieni duro›› gli bisbigliò Sabine, strizzandogli il braccio.

‹‹Siamo desolati, signorino Olivier… i… vostri genitori… hanno al momento… signorino?››

Tutte le persone che facevano muro si chiesero il motivo dell'improvvisa, inedita esitazione. Il maggiordomo era un uomo che non aveva balbettato una volta nella vita. Allungarono il collo… e videro Olivier sogghignare nel modo più cattivo possibile.

Un atteggiamento inedito quanto il balbettio del maggiordomo, e molto, molto più inquietante.

Mao rabbrividì.

‹‹Mi sembra di vedere Kiki.››

Rei fece un sorriso irregolare.

Olivier cacciò la mano in tasca. Gli amici lo imitarono, intuendo le sue intenzioni.

‹‹Siamo spiacenti… siamo desolati… è tutto quello che sai dire? Bene, te la dirò io una cosa, venduto al nemico: siete fritti!›› e in un turbinare di stoffa lanciò Unicol, presto seguito da Driger, Galux, Amphisphena, Salaman e Dragoon.

L'esercito avversario, conoscendo le capacità di un beyblade e vedendosene arrivare contro un battaglione, squittì.

‹‹State ai vostri posti!›› si affannò il maggiordomo, saltando qua e là per trattenerli. ‹‹Fermi! State a vostri… aaah!››

Amphisphena gli aveva fatto lo sgambetto. Atterrò sui cinque oggetti rotanti, che, invece di fermarsi, aumentarono la loro velocità di rotazione e lo trasportarono via, pelandogli già che c'erano la schiena.

‹‹Grazie infinite!›› gridò Olivier.

Tutti gli furono addosso, ridendo come matti. Sabine riuscì a calciare via gli altri per averlo alla propria mercé. Lo soffocò in un abbraccio, rotolando con lui sul pavimento di marmo. Vederli così dava un'idea di quanto doveva esser stata bella la loro infanzia.

‹‹Ahh, sei stato magnifico fratellino! _Magnifique_!››

Lui annaspò.

‹‹Cosa mi fate il segno di OK se poi non mi soccorrete da questa ninfomane?›› esclamò, sfiatato ma divertito.

Alla fine, Sabine mollò la presa. E una pendola suonò le otto.

Gianni sbiancò.

‹‹Non ce l'abbiamo fatta! Ora daranno l'annuncio!››

Nel gruppetto si diffuse un agitato brusio.

‹‹No, calmatevi›› fece Olivier. ‹‹E' quella del terzo corridoio. E' molto vecchia, zoppica e va sempre avanti di cinque minuti.››

‹‹Ne sei sicuro?››

‹‹Sicurissimo.››

Sospiro generale.

Ma restava il fatto che cinque minuti per controllare venti stanze erano un tempo proibitivo. Decisero perciò di dividersi. Erano in nove. Ad ognuno, due, tre stanze ― tranne i principali interessati, che non potevano dividersi per tema di perder l'altro per strada.

‹‹Se vi dividete e uno di noi trova le Racchie, ci vorrà il doppio del tempo per trovarvi. E tenete conto che non possiamo urlare›› spiegò Andrew, ideatore della cosa. ‹‹E ora muoviamoci!››

‹‹Sì!››

Lui, Sabine e Max cominciarono a cercare in quel corridoio, mentre gli altri correvano avanti, disperdendosi alle varie diramazioni. Gianni e Olivier puntarono all'ultimo andito, il più lontano, dalla vista più bella e dove, più probabilmente, avrebbero trovato le von Fuchs.

* * *

Mao aguzzò le orecchie, facendo ricorso a tutti gli anni d'allenamento passati al villaggio. Quella casa non le piaceva. Un po' come il maniero di Ralf, anche se le ragioni erano differenti: quello era lugubre e medioevale, la villa rococò invece aveva lo stesso odore d'una tana di serpenti. Non certo per Olivier né tanto meno per Sabine, bensì per coloro che li circondavano (ed erano tanti). Deglutì. Le era capitato un corridoio poco illuminato.

Strinse Galux, desiderando che fosse la mano di Rei. Le sue sopracciglia s'incrociarono.

_Ah, andiamo. Sembro una fanciulla in difficoltà? No. La sono? Anche meno. Bene, e allora devo piantarla di appiccicarmi a Rei ogni volta che posso. Pure se, a dire la verità, non è poi tanto male…_

Prese un bel respiro, accostò la prima porta e ascoltò. Dall'interno non proveniva alcun rumore.

Aprì. Sì. Come pensava, era una perfetta, negletta stanza per gli ospiti. Richiuse e passò alla seconda. Continuò così fino all'ultima, una porta strana ― sinceramente non sembrava neanche vera; finché non l'ebbe toccata la credette un affresco. Ormai entrata in un circolo di routine, girò la maniglia senza timore.

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Una strana folata d'aria le scompigliò i capelli. Si fissò i piedi, lentamente. E quando l'ebbe fatto, s'accorse di esser sospesa sul vuoto.

Una botola.

‹‹Uaah!›› strillò, scomparendo.

Subito risuonarono dei passi in corsa.

‹‹Mao! Cos'è successo?›› gridò Rei.

Max comparve poco dopo alle sue spalle, arrossato e ansimante.

‹‹Qui non c'è nessuno.››

‹‹Proviamo alle porte!››

E, pirla com'erano, andarono ad aprire proprio l'ultima. Furono risucchiati in men che non si dica.

‹‹….uaaaah!›› STHUD.

Furono sputati fuori dopo una corsa da brivido. Atterrarono in blocco, a velocità supersonica, urtando un mucchio di stoviglie. Rei prese una testata micidiale; strisciò via, gemendo, la fronte tra le mani. Senza guardare dove andava.

E prevedibilmente incappò in qualcosa.

Un sorriso felino. ‹‹Ciao Rei. E' bello rivederti.››

‹‹…Mao!››

‹‹Mao, stai bene? Rei?›› chiese Max, spolverandosi e guardando intorno.

‹‹Benone.››

‹‹Meglio così. Ma dove siamo finiti? Sembrerebbero…››

‹‹Le cucine›› completò la ragazza. Un ambiente non molto ampio, contro ogni aspettativa, pieno zeppo di stoviglie. Spostò un coccio. ‹‹E pare che abbiate demolito un servizio di gala Wedgwood con filo d'oro.››

Una voce spasimò.

‹‹No! Non è possibile!››

‹‹Chi è?››

Max, l'unico in piedi, scavalcò i resti del servizio e sollevò il lembo di una tovaglia a fiori, posta su un carrello portavivande. E… sorpresa!

‹‹Andrew! Cosa ci fai lì sotto?››

‹‹E voi cos'avete fatto al servizio che―››

‹‹Shht!›› esclamò una seconda voce, allarmata. ‹‹State tutti giù! Infilatevi in quei carrelli!››

Rei, Max e Mao fecero come la voce aveva ordinato, strisciando nel vano dei portavivande. Sapeva un po' di film già visto, ma non c'era tempo per sottilizzare.

Un passo elefantino scrollò fornelli, lampade, pavimento, tutto insomma. Max si aggrappò ai lembi della tovaglia, strizzando gli occhi per la fifa.

‹‹Noo, il terremoto noo!›› frignò.

La porta a due ante si aprì, cigolando.

‹‹…_tous les jours _io sono qui a piegarmi la schiena sugli antipasti, _sur les plâtes_ prelibati, e loro nioonte, neanche un piccolo, misero riconosci_iiiiiieh_!››

Non è difficile immaginare cosa avesse causato lo shock del povero cuoco. Rei sollevò un millimetro della tovaglietta, ben attento a non farsi notare. Non si trattava di un'operazione troppo ostica: poche calamità naturali avrebbero distolto l'omaccione dal servizio incidentato.

‹‹Buhuhuuu _et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Ils me tueront, ils me tueront sans pitié!››_

Gli infiltrati si guardarono, sentendosi un po' in colpa. Cioè, Max e Mao si sentirono in colpa, perché non avevano il bernoccolo di Rei. Il cinese si massaggiò il punto dolorante, dispiaciuto di non poter incontrare anche il servizio da the (non sapendo che a quello ci aveva già pensato Gianni tempo prima).

Le otto suonarono e passarono come un lampo, mentre il cuoco seguitava a lagnarsi e loro potevano solo sperare che Gianni e Olivier ce l'avessero fatta da soli. Quando si dice_ lupus in fabula. _Non appena l'uomo fu uscito per riesumare il vecchio servizio, una seconda botola si spalancò nel soffitto.

Gianni e Olivier precipitarono da quella botola, sfondando il carrello dell'avvertimento.

Takao uscì urlando.

‹‹La schienaaaa!››

Arrancò via, piegato. I due fecero tanto d'occhi, alzandosi immediatamente. Poi il secondo si accigliò.

‹‹Oh-oh.››

‹‹Te l'avevo detto di non toccare niente! _Parbleu! _C'eravamo!E ora? Le otto sono già suonate! Non riusciremo mai ad avere un colloquio con loro, e i nostri genitori annunceranno quel che tutti ormai si aspettano!››

‹‹E cioè il vostro fidanzamento›› completò Mao, sollevando la tovaglia che copriva il suo carrello. Dagli altri fecero capolino Andrew, Max e Rei, che si limitò a rollare avanti.

‹‹_Certainement!›› _rispose Olivier pestando i piedi. ‹‹C'eravamo. C'eravamo! Sabine le aveva trovate! E per colpa di quest'_italien…_ grr… _Merde_. _Merde, à tout le monde!››_ e giù sproloqui.

Chi capiva ― e anche chi non capiva ― spalancò tanto d'occhi. Olivier si era trasformato in una piccola furia.

Gianni si sbatté una mano in faccia.

‹‹Sapevo che prima o poi l'avrebbe detto.››

‹‹Detto cosa?››

‹‹Quella parola. _Merde._ E' un modo d'intercalare, in francese. Da piccolo lo usava almeno una volta per frase.››

‹‹Davvero?›› sghignazzò Andrew. ‹‹…hey, sentite. Ho un'idea.››

L'italiano gliela lesse in faccia, e sorrise.

‹‹Giusto! Possiamo ancora farcela!››

Olivier smise di bestemmiare per guardarli.

‹‹Fare cosa?›› domandò, tirando su col naso. ‹‹Ormai è tutto inutile. Saranno già accomodate a tavola. Non possiamo strapparle al…››

‹‹Conoscendo Sabine, starà tentando di tutto per trattenerle in camera. Riuscendoci. E noi abbiamo un asso nella manica.››

Tutti lo fissarono. La scena era un po' comica, visto che i tre quarti dei presenti, lui compreso, erano raggrinziti nei carrelli. Il ragazzo guardò su.

‹‹Proprio questi carrelli.››

‹‹Eh?››

‹‹Usciremo dalla cucina su questi carrelli e, quando passeremo nel salone principale…››

‹‹Zack! Infileremo l'ala est!›› esclamò Gianni, gesticolando per dare più forza al discorso.

‹‹Ma non ci sono abbastanza carrelli›› intervenne Mao.

Rei scivolò fuori del nascondiglio con agilità.

‹‹Rei, che fai?››

‹‹Non c'è bisogno che andiamo tutti. Quel che conta è che siano Gianni e Olivier ad arrivarci. Uno di noi potrà seguirli per fare da diversivo, qualora ce ne fosse bisogno; ma uno soltanto.››

‹‹_It's true_›› concordò Max, imitandolo. ‹‹Noi non siamo cercati. O meglio, non lo eravamo, adesso non so. Ad ogni modo non abbiamo fatto niente d'illegale aiutandovi, possiamo agire indisturbati.››

Olivier si morse un labbro.

‹‹Sì, ma…››

‹‹Non c'è tempo.››

‹‹Shht! Arriva qualcuno›› avvertì Mao. Tutti corsero a nascondersi dove potevano (cioè nel forno e nella cella frigorifera) scivolando e prendendo storte. Gianni sbirciò fuori.

‹‹Sono i camerieri.››

‹‹Benone.››

‹‹Chi va con loro?››

‹‹Vado io›› fece Andrew, ficcandosi sotto un carrello.

Poi la cucina fu invasa dal più perfetto silenzio. I camerieri entrarono e presero a caricare le vivande. Sentirono anche la voce ― e i passi ― del cuoco, che sproloquiava; dovevano avergli fatto una lavata di testa coi fiocchi.

Poi i carrelli furono condotti fuori e il cuoco fece fiammate pazze ai fornelli, terrorizzando Takao. Per fortuna sua non lo vide uscire dal forno, perché altrimenti chissà che altro sarebbe successo. Si ritrovarono tutti fuori, ansimanti. Rei, Mao e Max sembravano delle cozze.

‹‹Non fatemi mai più venire in Francia!›› sibilò Takao, furioso. ‹‹_Guai_ a chi le prossime vacanze nomina la Francia!››

‹‹O l'Europa.››

‹‹Sp-speriamo soltant-t-to che c-ce la f-facciano›› rispose Rei battendo i denti.

Max gemette, due lacrime congelate sulla faccia.

‹‹Mammina.››

* * *

Intanto sui carrelli, o meglio, sotto i carrelli, tre nostre conoscenze stavano facendo due rapidi calcoli.

_Dunque, se aspettiamo due curve a destra e poi una a sinistra…_

_Quando si arriva al salone i suoni sono molto più nitidi e…_

_Andando a passo da Olivier, il percorso salone-cucina è di cinque minuti, ma a passo di cameriere sarà…_

Tuttavia i cinque minuti passarono, le curve si succedettero tutte uguali e, per quanto tendessero le orecchie, i suoni parevano privi di una qualunque caratteristica. Finalmente Gianni azzardò una sbirciata.

‹‹Che cavolo di posto è questo?›› esclamò, facendo uso del linguaggio muto.

Andrew inarcò le sopracciglia, perso. Olivier invece digrignò i denti.

‹‹Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo.››

‹‹Che cosa?›› gesticolarono loro, annoiati.

‹‹Usano un percorso differente! La festa è in giardino, non gli conviene passare dal salone!››

Andrew parve particolarmente sarcastico nella sua risposta.

‹‹Senti un po', ma com'è che tu sai sempre tutto solo alla fine?›› accennò, esagerando volgarmente i gesti. Il francese non lo considerò neanche di striscio. La sua memoria già lavorava.

Prendendoli alla sprovvista, mentre il suo cameriere aspettava di potersi immettere in un passaggio più stretto, scivolò via dal nascondiglio. Lo imitarono subito. Andrew fu tirato nell'ombra appena in tempo.

‹‹Grazie, Gianni.››

‹‹Non c'è di che. Dillo piuttosto a _Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout_.››

Olivier si passò una manina nei capelli, sudato.

‹‹Senti, Gianni, non volevo offenderti prima. Siamo solo tutti un po' tesi, ok? Perciò ti prego, non farmi il verso nella mia lingua. Lo sai che lo detesto. E poi non abbiamo tempo per bisticciare.››

L'altro annuì seccamente.

Il ragazzino li condusse giù per delle scale, buie e fresche. Forse stavano scendendo in cantina. E infatti, come l'italiano aveva immaginato, ecco la cantina. Olivier premette un antiquato interruttore e una lampadina illuminò l'ambiente, piuttosto diverso da quella che avevano visto due settimane prima, usando i passaggi. Sembrava più vecchio. Forse risaliva al secolo di costruzione: c'erano trofei, grandi involucri misteriosi e persino qualche moschetto arrugginito.

Attraversando quella porta sul passato, giunsero a un'altra.

La varcarono.

‹‹Ah, ecco. Questa è la cantina che conosco›› esclamò Gianni, un po' sarcastico.

Andrew scrutò il soffitto, il pavimento piastrellato e la grande lavatrice circondata di canestri.

‹‹Sì, ma che ci siamo venuti a fare fin qui?››

‹‹Questa è la lavanderia.››

‹‹E ben? Vuoi affogarci?›› saltò su Gianni.

Olivier corrugò la fronte.

‹‹Spiritoso. Se pensassi prima di parlare, capiresti che in ogni lavanderia che si rispetti c'è una cosa che ci tornerà ora molto utile.››

‹‹Il montacarichi.››

‹‹Visto che lo sapevi?››

L'italiano ficcò le mani nelle tasche posteriori, fissando con ostilità il montacarichi.

‹‹Speravo non fosse vero.››

‹‹Già, tu soffri di claustrofobia›› ricordò Andrew.

‹‹Un pugno al primo che ride.››

‹‹Io non ho affatto riso!››

‹‹Ma hai la coda di quaglia.››

‹‹Di che?››

‹‹Di paglia, imbecille!››

Andrew incrociò le braccia sul petto, contrariato.

‹‹Non dar dell'imbecille a me, se sei dislessico.››

Olivier intanto, sospirando, aveva richiamato il piccolo ascensore. Piccolo. Un po' più grande e sarebbe stato un ascensore per persone.

‹‹Non temere. E' velocissimo.››

Gianni emise un gemito.

‹‹E io ho già la nausea.››

‹‹Oh, ma che pitigno! Quando avrà finito di lamentarsi, Andrew, ficcalo qua dentro›› rimbeccò il francese, già accomodato sul montacarichi. Era un vano quadrato grigio ferro. ‹‹Ci vediamo di sopra!››

E sparì. Gianni diede un calcio ad un canestro.

‹‹Già, facile per lui, che ha ancora dimensioni e cervello di un bambino.››

‹‹Dai, non esagerare.››

Si guardarono e sorrisero come due gatti.

‹‹Mica può crescere!›› recitarono, sghignazzando.

Quando furono su e Gianni ebbe riacquistato l'uso degli arti inferiori, Olivier li incalzò per qualche dove, schizzando con la velocità di un folletto. Le pendole, ben udibili anche dalla loro posizione, battevano le otto e venti.

Andrew scrutò questo nuovo scenario e attirò l'attenzione dell'amico, galoppando al suo fianco.

‹‹Non mi sembra che abbiamo migliorato di molto la nostra situazione›› ansimò, schivando una ragnatela a baldacchino, ‹‹Se quella di prima era la cantina, questa cos'è?››

‹‹La soffitta›› rispose Gianni. ‹‹La riconosco dalle finestre. Rimangono sempre chiuse perché su questo lato non servono, e poi sono tutte scrostate.››

Visto che Olivier era concentrato, l'inglese martellò lui di domande. _Deus gratias, _ringraziò il francese.

‹‹Ci sei già stato allora?››

‹‹Sì. Ci giocavamo spesso da bambini, io, Vier e Sabine.››

‹‹E qual era l'attrazione principale?››

Il ragazzo aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì suono. Improvvisamente era diventato pallido.

‹‹Oh noo…››

Andrew parve in apprensione.

‹‹Non dirmi che c'è un altro scivolo.››

‹‹Buuu…››

L'inglese deglutì, cercando di mantenere intatte le apparenze. Una gocciolina di sudore gli colò giù per la guancia.

‹‹Comunque non capisco a cosa serva un montacarichi qua sopra. Il posto sembra inutilizzato da anni.››

‹‹Sembra›› affermò Olivier. ‹‹Molte stanze sono ancora vuote. Il montacarichi lo utilizzano per portar su roba vecchia che si vuole tenere.››

‹‹Capisco.››

Scrutarono intorno. Solo allora capirono di essersi fermati. Erano nel bel mezzo di un corridoio polveroso, scuro e annerito dagli anni, con le pareti di mattoni granitici.

‹‹Non sapessi altrimenti, direi che siamo da Ralf.››

Olivier sogghignò. Non nascondeva che ci godeva un po' a ripagar le battute salaci di Gianni ed Andrew con i trabocchetti della sua villa. Raggiunse la parete, la spinse e quella scivolò via, rivelando l'ennesimo buco nero. Solo che stavolta…

Gianni prese un'aria malata.

‹‹E'… è ripidissimo›› constatò Andrew, ormai pressoché nelle stesse condizioni.

‹‹Già. Ma se ho fatto bene i miei calcoli_iiiiiiiiiiiiiih_!›› il grido di Olivier si perse nel buio. Gianni ansimò, la mano ancora protesa.

‹‹Gli venissero ai reni, i calcoli›› augurò. ‹‹Quando tutto questo sarà finito, se non sarò finito prima io, ci scommetto la casa che dovrò farmi mettere un pace-maker!››

Andrew sorrise, divertito. Ma da sotto Olivier mandava fulmini e bisognava seguirlo. Gianni impallidì, sedendosi all'entrata dello scivolo.

‹‹Oh beh›› sospirò. ‹‹Via il dente, via il dolore. Se non mi butto non saprò mai come andrà a finire›› poi strinse i denti e si spinse. ‹‹E che vadano tutti all'infernoooooh!›› minacciò l'eco.

Andrew rimase lì con le mani nelle tasche, masticando qualcosa.

‹‹Ma tu guardali.››

Si tolse di bocca il ciuffo ribelle, lo risistemò nella fascia e fece dietrofront, diretto comodamente al montacarichi.

‹‹Un vero peccato che non abbiano bisogno di me.››

* * *

…

‹‹…››

‹‹…anni… anni!››

_Anni?_ Che voleva dire? Ah, sì. Era morto da anni e ora sarebbe tornato sulla terra a fare l'angelo o qualcosa del genere, come succedeva nei film ― dove il protagonista rimaneva asfaltato da un'auto e tornava fra i vivi a far miracoli. Ma non gli sembrava di esser stato investito. Forse era caduto da un grattacielo?

Cercò di muoversi.

Lentamente i suoni tornarono a martellargli il cervello.

‹‹Gianni! Gianni!››

Adesso c'era qualcuno che lo chiamava. Flap flap. E lo stava sventolando con qualcosa.

Allora era semplicemente svenuto.

‹‹Gianni, per l'amor del cielo, rispondi!››

Mosse un dito, poi la mano. Finalmente sentì che la nebbia lo lasciava. Sollevò le palpebre; le iridi azzurre si contrassero, regolando l'entrata della luce. Riconobbe i contorni di un viso.

‹‹Chi sei?›› chiese, allungando una mano. Toccò un naso e due guance rotondette.

‹‹Come, chi sono?››

‹‹Vedo… vedo sfocato.››

‹‹Passerà.››

Strinse gli occhi per inquadrare un Olivier visibilmente sollevato.

‹‹Meno male. Stavo morendo di preoccupazione. Sembravi stecchito!›› L'italiano fece le corna. ‹‹Invece vedo che stai benone.››

‹‹Benone proprio non direi. Dove ci troviamo?››

E a quella, il sorriso di Olivier divenne trionfante.

Tre sagome imponenti oscurarono la luce dei lampadari. Una larghissima, l'altra tutta fronzoli, l'ultima piegata. Gli occhi di Gianni schizzarono fuori delle orbite.

‹‹Ohh!››

‹‹Non sono teneri?››

‹‹E innocenti! E noi proteggeremo il loro amore!››

Il ragazzo fissò Olivier, che, rosso di vergogna, abbozzò un sorriso di scusa. Non ci volle molto a capire.

‹‹No… perché questo!›› e svenne di nuovo.

* * *

Un mese dopo, Francia, Costa Azzurra.

Una magnifica, bianchissima spiaggia per vip, su un mare blu quanto il cielo.

‹‹Ahh.››

‹‹Questa sì che è vita.››

‹‹Da celibi.››

‹‹Hey, guardate.››

‹‹Che c'è, Laurie?››

La ragazza indicò a monte della spiaggia, dove sorgeva un parcheggio alberato. Un pullman stava posteggiando.

‹‹Sono i Bladebreakers!›› esclamò Gianni al binocolo. ‹‹Ma perché cavolo si fanno scarrozzare in quel transatlantico, se sono in cinque?››

Olivier inarcò le sopracciglia.

‹‹Sbaglio o avevo sentito un "guai a chi le prossime vacanze nomina la Francia?"›› disse, quando furono saliti ad accoglierli. Un Takao in costume e salvagente rise, fregandosi il naso.

‹‹Appunto, le prossime! Queste non sono ancora finite!››

‹‹Sei incorreggibile›› commentò il Professor Kappa.

‹‹Ma dov'è Andrew? Ci avevano detto che era con voi›› saltò su Sabine.

‹‹E'. O meglio, era.››

Tutti rimasero interdetti.

‹‹Lo avete affogato?›› chiese una voce.

‹‹…Ralf!››

Gianni incrociò le braccia. ‹‹Questa sì che è una sorpresa. _Herr_ Iurgens che va al mare!››

‹‹La fine del mondo dev'esser vicina.››

‹‹E allora? Lo avete affogato?››

‹‹Magari›› fece l'italiano, ottenendo una risata collettiva. ‹‹E' venuto con noi, ma all'improvviso è saltato fuori che portava anche Laurie. Sapevo che avrebbe giocato solo con lei!››

Dal gruppo si levarono altre risa. Scendendo e stendendo gli asciugamani, adocchiarono una scena quasi commovente. L'acido McGregor a bagno con la ragazza, comodamente sostenuto da lei, che galleggiava su un materassino.

‹‹E se liberassimo degli squali?››

‹‹Dai, Gianni.››

‹‹Sul serio. Non c'è una riserva o roba del genere, qui vicino?››

Di punto in bianco, Ralf gli sbarrò la strada.

‹‹Stai dimenticando qualcosa.››

‹‹Uh? E cosa?››

Gli sguardi dei presenti, sparsi a prender la tintarella e a caccia di pettegolezzi, puntarono su di lui.

‹‹Ti avevo detto che, al nostro prossimo incontro, ti avrei dato il regalo di fidanzamento. Visto che non se ne è fatto nulla›› l'italiano sogghignò, pensando quello che pensavano tutti: il tedesco era stato il primo a sapere che la faccenda sarebbe andata a monte; ‹‹ma il regalo me l'ero già procurato, eccolo: te lo faccio lo stesso.››

Dapprima, il ragazzo vide un'ombra dietro l'amico. I Bladebreakers, Mao e Sabine bisbigliarono qualcosa, sorpresi. Andrew, da lontano, sorrise. Poi Ralf si tolse di mezzo.

Il volto di Gianni s'illuminò.

‹‹Charlotte!››

La ragazza sorrise, imbarazzatissima, lisciandosi l'abito giallo.

‹‹Scusate… mi sento un po' a disagio…››

‹‹Non devi assolutamente!›› esclamarono tutti i single presenti… e anche i non single.

‹‹Ahio!›› gemette Rei, massaggiandosi il sedere. ‹‹Brutta… ow!››

‹‹Dicevi?›› minacciò Mao.

Lui, tipico maschio, squadrò bene il suo bikini e sorrise a trentadue denti.

‹‹Tesoro.››

E giù altre risate. Gianni però era troppo assorbito da Charlotte, la sua Charlotte di Les Pêcheurs sur l'Eure. La tirò in disparte, tempestandola di domande.

‹‹Come sei arrivata?››

‹‹Andrew ha―››

‹‹E quando sei arrivata?››

‹‹Giusto un'ora f―››

‹‹Ma hai fatto almeno un viaggio comodo?››

‹‹Sì, però―››

‹‹E a Les Pêcheurs com'era il tempo?››

‹‹Gianni, io―››

‹‹Uffa, perché non rispondi?››

‹‹Gianni›› gemette Charlotte, sfiatata. Cominciava a capire che tipo era. Ma sì, in fondo le piaceva per questo. Lo fissò.

Senza che lui se ne accorgesse, il gruppo della tintarella mise mano ai binocoli. Sembravano tutti dei gufi.

‹‹Gianni, ti devo dire una cosa.››

‹‹Sì?›› cinguettò lui, battendo occhioni blu.

‹‹E' una cosa un po' imbarazzante.››

‹‹Non vergognartene.››

‹‹Ecco, quando sono stata contattata da Andrew…››

‹‹Hm?››

La ragazza intrecciò le dita ai capelli. ‹‹Beh, mi… è sembrato naturale chiedere della vostra vicenda e…››

‹‹Sì?››

La presa sui capelli divenne spasmodica.

‹‹…così sono venuta a sapere tutto e ho pensato che non avresti… cioè, volevo dirti che… oh, insomma.››

Lui avvicinò il viso. Lei tirò i capelli più forte.

‹‹Che, in realtà… io sono…››

‹‹Siì?››

I capelli vennero via.

‹‹…un _ragazzo_!››

Fiuuuu.

Un vento gelido passò tra loro. Sulla faccia di Gianni comparve una crepa. Fissò la parrucca. Fissò la zazzera corta della ragazza... Ragazzo. Oh Gesù.

Ingoiò le tonsille e passò tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno, mentre Andrew filmava col trasporto di un regista pornografico. Poi cadde all'indietro, rigido come un baccalà. Charlotte spalancò gli occhi e accorse al suo fianco, sciogliendo la coda che le aveva tenuto a posto i capelli sotto la seconda parrucca.

‹‹Dio, ragazzi, sta schiumando!›› esclamò, pentita. ‹‹Oh Gianni, perdonami! Stavo scherzando! Stavo solo scherzando!››

_**- THE END -**_


End file.
